Immortal Girls
by LunaGoddessOf Foxes
Summary: Rouyakan, Cassie, and Alex are three fairly average girls... Well, as average as a wolf youkai, witch, and the daughter of Death can be! Due to a spell that went wrong, the three supernatural girls have been thrown into the world of Naruto and his friends
1. Thanks a lot

Chapter 1: Thanks a Lot

It was a hot summer afternoon in an average American city. Normally, people were bustling from place to place but today they meandered lethargically along the sidewalks. Even the bugs weren't out. At that moment, three girls walked out from a movie theatre, chatting about the sudden heat in comparison to the cool air-conditioning of the theatre. Surprisingly, no one seemed to notice their odd appearances. They walked from point A to point B as if they weren't even there.

"You know guys, the movie had a really good start but a crappy ending." The first girl pushed her golden hair away from her hazel eyes. Adjusting a long black glove on her right arm, she muttered something about remembering not to wear leather gloves in hot weather.

"Alexandria, that is the **last** time **you** pick a movie. You **know** I hate horror movies!" the second girl growled. Her long black hair swung as she turned to face her companion, revealing a black wolf tail and ears. Narrowing her yellow, slitted eyes and baring her fangs, she puffed at her bangs in annoyance. "Honestly, why couldn't we see that new comedy that's out? Hey, Cassie, you don't look to good. You're all pale."

"A…A… Alex…" the last girl's voice quivered, her eyes brimming with tears. Her short brown hair and long black dress made her look even paler. She looked about ready to pass out from fright.

"What?"

"Wh-Why did w-we have t-t-t-to see that movie? I'll b-be having n-n-nightmares for weeks!"

"Oh Cassie." The blonde sighed, reaching into her pocket. "Lookit what I got. Candy!"

"Ooh! Gimme!" Cassie lunged for it, all fear forgotten in favor of the sweet concoction.

Now these girls might be having a normal conversation about a normal movie in a normal city, but in no way were these girls normal themselves. Alex, the blonde, was the one and only "Daughter of Death", the Grim Reaper's only child. The raven-haired girl, Rouyakan, is a centuries-old wolf youkai from Japan. And Cassie is a witch-in-training. And they had no idea they were in for the biggest (and craziest) adventure of their lives.

"Okay Cassie, conjour a teleporting wind to take us to my house." Said Alex. "I say it's time for an icecream party!"

"Okay!" yelled a really hyper Cassie (because of the chocolate). "Sprites of the sky, spin and twirl us to a place unknown and do it now!" chanted Cassie, the wind began to pick up, and the girls were gone in a cascade of wind.

In Konoha

"Hey you, in the black pig suit!" yelled Naruto, a boy with tussled blonde hair and wearing a bright orange and blue outfit. "Release him now and I'll go easy on you, stupid idiot!"

"You're really starting to annoy me!" said Kankuro, another boy who was clad in a black suit and pointed head cover. "First off, I'm allergic to 'shrimp'! Bad enough that you're a short little kid and you're disrespecting you elders! You really piss me off!"

"What?!" gasped Naruto and Sakura, a girl with short pink hair and a short red dress, at the same time.

"I'm not going to be held responsible for this…" said the girl that was next to Kankuro; a leggy, platinum blonde named Temari.

'Who **is** he? This is **so** not good…' thought Sakura.

"**You**…!" screamed Naruto, and he charged for Kankuro "You… You...!"

Just then, the conversation was interrupted by screams from overhead. Everyone had barely enough time to look up before three girls came crashing down from the sky into the small alleyway. Kankuro was unlucky; two of the girls landed full-force on him.

Alex landed on Kankuro's head with her panties pressing against his face. Cassie landed knees first on his stomach. Rouyakan did a backflip and landed expertly on her feet. And she began to yell. "Cassie you moron, you preformed the spell wrong!"

"Naruto! I can't believe this, those two girls beat that guy, and they're not even shinobi's!" said Konohamaru, a small, brown-haired boy with an obscenely large scarf, pointing out that they didn't have any forehead protectors like they did. Well, everyone but Konohamaru, that is.

"Oh come on, it's not my fault! I could have beaten him if those girls didn't intervene!" pouted Naruto.

Now since Kankuro had a girl's private with nothing but panties between him and you-know-where, he began to get a nosebleed. This did not go unnoticed by Alex, but being the decent girl she is, she thought it was something else.

"Hey Cassie, do you have a pad? I think I started my period." laughed Alex, embarrassed. And she stood up and noticed that she landed on someone. And that it was a boy and he had a bloody nose. Immediately her embarrassment turned to anger, and she grabbed Kankuro by the front of his shirt.

"Why, you little punk!" she screamed, punching him square in the face and sending him spinning.

"You little…!" Holding his (now freshly bleeding) nose, the ninja readied himself to retaliate.

"Tell me you're not actually taking this little girl seriously." said Temari. Alex muttered something and a scythe appeared in her hand, while the boy started to move. A chillingly calm voice stopped them, though.

"Kankuro, don't." said a boy with pale blue-green eyes, spiky red hair, a tattoo on his forehead that read 'LOVE', and a gourd on his back. "You're a disgrace to our entire village." Everyone turned towards the boy.

Kankuro and Temari got really nervous. "G-Gaara…" stuttered Kankuro, immediately stopping his attack.

"It annoys me that you lose control in a quarrel with children, and with this… girl, of all people." said Gaara, saying 'children' like you would say 'vomit'. "Have you forgotten why we came here?"

Alex couldn't keep her mouth shut. "Oh, getting **dissed**." she said from behind her hand. Gaara just directed his cold gaze at her. Alex faltered and went quiet.

"But Gaara… they started it; the little one slammed into me and the other girl punched me." explained Kankuro. Gaara's cold stare turned dangerous and he spat, "Shut up, or I'll kill you." At this a shiver went up Kankuro's spine.

"You're right. I was out of line." The boy bowed his head. Gaara's expression never changed.

Temari spoke "We're sorry… Okay, Gaara?" Gaara paused, then looked at Alex. 'So, this is the girl that landed a punch on Kankuro? I guess she must have some skill. Considering it's Kankuro though, not much.' thought Gaara. He then disappeared in a cloud of sand and landed between Kankuro and Temari.

"Let's go," said Gaara and all three of them began to walk away.

"W-wait!" yelled Sakura.

"… Hm?" said Gaara, not bothering to turn around, but giving her a half-stare over his shoulder.

"According to you forehead protectors, you three come from the Village Hidden in Sand." She said. "Your country is one of Konoha's allies but according to our treaty, your shinobi are not permitted to cross the border without authorization."

"Rouyakan, what the fuck are they talking about?" whispered Cassie. The girls had made a huddle over in one corner of the alley.

"I don't know; it has something to do with those bands with the metal plaques on them. Just listen and find out."

"As you guessed, we're Genin from Hiding-in-Sand; we're here to take the Chunin Exam." explained Temari.

"What's the… Chunin Exam?'" asked Naruto.

"It's an exam that that tests shinobi's from other countries. It determines if they can move to the next shinobi rank, Chunin."

The three outsider girls were even more confused than before.

"W.T.F.?" said Rouyakan. Then the three girls turned their attention to Naruto, who was yelling about if he should take the Chunin Exams to 'long scarf' kid.

Gaara turned his attention to Alex, who was twirling her scythe.

"You, girl. Name." said Gaara.

"Why should I tell you? And is that any way to ask a lady for her name?" said Alex with a wicked smile. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"It would be in your best interest to cooperate, girl."

"Ha! Like you could ever do anything to me." snapped Alex.

"Tell me now! Or you will die!" growled Gaara, his sand wrapping around him.

"Little boys shouldn't threaten girls!" mocked Alex.

"Jeebus Christmas, just tell him your name!" yelled Rouyakan, growing impatient. "I don't want to have to drag off another victim's body and explain to your dad why this boy came to him before he was scheduled to!"

"Not 'til he tells me his first!" snapped Alex, pouting like a young child.

"…Gaara of the Sand." Was the simple reply.

"Alexandria Sarachson." said Alex. Just then, Naruto jumped in front of Alex and yelled, "Oi! Oi! Don't you want to know my name too?"

"…No." said Gaara "Lets go." and the three of them left.

As Rouyakan saw him go, she knew something was wrong with him, but then all three of the girl's turned to face the people behind them.

"Mornin'!" yelled Cassie cheerily. They all just stared at her.

"Yo." said Rouyakan, crossing her arms.

"Hiya!" said Alex. "Uh… who are you anyway?"

The blonde boy jumped forward. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to be the next Hokage!" He stated proudly.

"What the fuck is that?" asked Alex.

"You don't know? It's only the leader of the entire village!"

"Yeah yeah, okay."

"I'm Haruno Sakura," Said the girl with bright green eyes and long pink hair.

"…Uchiha Sasuke," said a boy after being elbowed (rather savagely) in the side by Naruto. He had semi-short black hair and onyx eyes. He didn't smile.

"Well I'm Cassandra Herosike," said Cassie "but you can call me Cassie, kay?"

"I'm Rouyakan. No need for my last name." said Rouyakan cooly.

"I'm Alexandria Sharachson, but call me Alex." said Alex. "So, can you tell us were we are?"

"You're in Konoha." said Sasuke unemotionally.

"… Aaaand I guess we'll be leaving." said Rouyakan. She pulled Cassie aside and whispered savagely, "Do the spell right this time so we can go home!"

"Okay, okay. Hold your horses." Said Cassie and she began to chant. But the winds didn't pick up.

"I can't do it!" said Cassie a bit worriedly. "Oh, what if my powers are gone?!"

"Powers?" echoed Naruto.

"Well we might as well tell you that we aren't exactly normal." sighed Rouyakan, rubbing her temple.

"Then what are you?" asked Sakura.

"I'm a witch." said Cassie.

"Oh really?" said Sasuke sarcastically.

"Yep!" And with that she summoned her broom with a velvet bag that contained her tarot cards.

"Wow, you really are a witch!" exclaimed Naruto in amazement. "What are you?"

"Me? I'm a wolf youkai," said Rouyakan as she took off her illusion spell, revealing her wolf ears and tail, claws, fangs and slitted yellow eyes. Sakura paled drastically. She asked, timidly, "You're not going to… kill us, are you?"

"Nah, if I wanted that you'd all be dead." said Rouyakan, giving a nonchalant half-smile.

"Can I touch you ears?" asked Sakura.

"No." said Rouyakan bluntly. She suddenly found her stomach getting acquainted with Alex's elbow. "Uh, I mean, no, later."

Then Naruto turned his attention to Alex.

"What are you, a fairy, an angel? What, what?" Naruto bounced up and down. The trio chuckled at his energy.

"I'm the daughter of Death." said Alex. Sasuke made a choking sound.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Asked Sakura.

"Prove it." He sputtered, clearing his throat.

"Okay…" said Alex, and she to the glove that went up her arm and began to lower it. They saw that her arm was made of bone. Sakura threw up a little, Naruto's stomach lurched, and Sasuke just stared. He now had hatred in his eyes, all directed at her. (E/N: Ooh, lucky Alex! snickers)

"You bitch, you took my parents!" Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth as he balled his fist to throw a punch at her. But Cassie stepped in front of Sasuke.

"Now, now, it was her father who took your parents, not her!" laughed Cassie. Alex whispered, "Not helping, Cassie."

"Sorry… but it's true." Cassie giggled.

"Yes, I know there are other dimensions that my father goes to do his job in, but you don't have to mention it." whispered Alex.

"Sasuke-kun, stop it. She didn't do anything and she obviously doesn't mean us any harm…" said Sakura, grabbing a hold of Sasuke's arm.

"Hmph." Muttered Sasuke as he backed away, turning his head towards her, and said bitterly. "I hate you." He walked away, passing a man with silver hair and a mask that covered most of his face. His black outfit and green vest gave him a professional look. Too bad it was ruined by a book titled "Come Come Paradise" that he carried in one hand. Everyone wondered how long he'd been there.

"Yo." he said, giving a very relaxed one-hand salute.

oooooooooooooooooo

There! Chapter one has been redone. Since we'd been getting a lot of reviews that asked what we were thinking with this chapter (like why there were randomly placed Japanese words in it) and because after going back and reading it myself, I was like, "I GOTTA redo it sometime.", I decided now would be the best time to do it. And because it's the first chapter that's supposed to get the reader's attention, right? I also tried to redo the wording a little so the characters sounded less OOC and more like they do in the series.

I hope you enjoy and review! -


	2. Living with Kakashisensei

Chapter 2: Living with Kakashi-sensei

The sliver-haired man turned his attention to the girls. "Why, hello. Who are you?" he asked

"Oh, this is Cassie. She's a witch. Rouyakan, as you can tell, is a wolf youkai, and Alexandria, who is the daughter of Death." Said Sakura, indicating to each of them in turn.

"These girls aren't human." Said Kakashi suspiciously****

"Now, now, were not going to hurt you." said Alex, planting her scythe in the ground.

"Well either way we have to go to the Hokage. He should know about our… visitors." said Kakashi. They made their way to the Hokage's tower. Inside the Hokage's tower, they went up to the Hokage himself.

"So, Kakashi, are you here to discuss these three girls?" said the Hokage, a friendly old man with a white beard and friendly eyes, gestured to the girls in question.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." said Kakashi.

"You girls, please explain why you are here." asked the Hokage nicely.

"Well, we just got out of the movie theater and we decided to travel by magic and I cast the spell wrong and when I tried it again in this world it wouldn't work." said Cassie, glaring at a brick in the floor like it were the cause of all the trouble in the world.

"Onegai, don't kick us out because were not human." Rouyakan said. (She was still in her hybrid form.)

"And we don't have a place to stay either." said Alex.

"Now girls, were not going to kick you out." said the Hokage with a smile.

"…Okay, but what are we going to stay?" inquired Rouyakan.

"I'll take them in." interjected Kakashi.

"Are you sure, Kakashi?" said Hokage.

"Hai, I'm quite sure, I always wanted a few girls to live with me." said Kakashi with a relaxed, lopsided smile, one of his trademarks.

"Ya-ta!" Yelled Cassie. "We have a place to stay!" Rouyakan stepped forward.

"Are you a hentai or something?" asked Rouyakan, giving Kakashi the once-over.

"Nope." said Kakashi with another trademark smile.

"I like him!" stated Alex as she jumped on his back, flashing Kakashi a grin.

"Ano, does she always do this?" asked Kakashi, shifting Alex's weight so she wasn't throwing him off balance.

"Yeah, be warned: she's going to see you as a father figure now, since her father is busy with his work and what not." explained Rouyakan.

"Her father is Death, ne?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai." Confirmed Rouyakan.

"Hmm… interesting." Kakashi murmured.

"Are we gonna go to your house, apartment, or whatever now?" yawned Cassie. "I'm tired."

"All right." Kakashi grinned, shifting Alex a little higher on his back so she wouldn't slip off, and he and the girls left for his apartment.

When they got there, they climbed the stairs (Alex proved that even Kakashi was capable of losing his balance when she reached over to see what exactly was in his kunai/shuriken holster), but they eventually made it to top floor, where they entered the apartment and began to look around.

"Wow, this is nice!" exclaimed Cassie, flopping into an armchair.

It was now near nighttime and the girls were exhausted. They were about to go to sleep, but they soon discovered a little problem.

"Uh guys, where are we going to sleep?" asked Rouyakan, looking at the one lone bed.

"Oh yeah, Kakashi-san, where **are** we going to sleep?" echoed Cassie.

"Well, since I only have one bed, and it's pretty big, I guess you three can have that, and I'll sleep on the couch." said Kakashi as he lead them to his room.

"No, we can't take your bed from you. We can all sleep together. We'll fit." Suggested Alex.

"Yeah!" said Cassie, who didn't really care what the arrangements were as long as she got to sleep on something comfortable.

"Fine with me, as long as he doesn't try anything perverted." Rouyakan shrugged, eyeing Kakashi.

"Are you girls sure you don't mind?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, now get into bed with us." ordered Cassie, pointing at the bed. (E/N: giggles Cassie's ordering KAKASHI-sensei around. :P)

And so Cassie used some of her magic to change them all into pajamas and Kakashi got into his boxers (He still kept the mask on though). The next problem was sleeping arrangements. Soon it was decide that Kakashi go into the middle of the bed and have Cassie and Rouyakan on either side of him while Alex (being the lightest) slept on top of him. The girls piled in to bed and in Alex clambered on top of Kakashi. Soon everyone was asleep except for Alex. She was a little nervous being on top of a guy who was a few years older then her. Kakashi then wrapped his arms around her in a fatherly way and this action made Alex a little uneasy, but she then heard his heartbeat and it seemed to lull her to sleep. It was really nice.


	3. One week later

Chapter: 3 One Week Later

It had been one week since Alex, Cassie, and Rouyakan showed up. They now knew everyone on Team 7. They all adored Naruto for his spunk. They thought Kakashi was a little crazy, along with Sakura, but they were still cool. Sasuke still hated Alex's guts, but Alex was intent on getting on his good side for whatever weird reason. Kakashi treated the girls like they were daughters instead of guest at his house.

Now all three of them were going to meet Team 7 this morning and of course Kakashi went off to do his own thing, so the trio went ahead this morning to meet up with everyone. They saw Sasuke there with his usual I hate everyone, especially you' expression on. Next came Naruto, full of energy as usual, and last came Sakura, seeming tired.

"Okay, look, are we going to just stand around and let them get away with this? Why is it whenever we get called out, we end up waiting like dopes for the challenger to show?" yelled Sakura.

"She's right! Tell em Sakura!" yelled Naruto.

"I mean, I feel so thin, I overslept, **and** I didn't even get to blow-dry my hair!" yelled Sakura, absently running a hand through her pink hair.

"What in the seven hells are you two screaming about?" Rouyakan growled, clamping a hand over each of her sensitive ears and looking at the two in a confused manner.

"We don't know!" yelled Naruto.

"Morning guys!" said a voice behind them. They all turned to see Kakashi crouching on top of a fence post.

"Today I wandered a bit from the path of life…"

"Lair! Can't you come up with a better excuse then that!" yelled Sakura and Naruto, pointing at Kakashi.

"Well I can believe that." said Cassie

Kakashi beamed at her and continued his speech.

"In any case, this may surprise you, but I've recommended all three of you for the Chunin selection exam."

"Nani!" gasped Sakura.

"Good one, Kakashi-sensei. You almost had us." said Naruto, taking the news as if it were a joke.

"All you have to do is fill out applications." Kakashi explained as he handed out three applications to them. Naruto got a large grin on his face and launched himself at Kakashi screaming, " Kakashi-sensei, I love you!" while Kakashi said, "Get off… you're embarrassing me!"

The girls began to laugh off at Kakashi getting glomped by Naruto. After the girls calmed down, Kakashi continued to speak.

"If any of you don't wish to compete, the exam is entirely voluntary, the choice is yours, and you needn't turn in those application forms unless you want to."

"If you do, report to room 301 at the school by 4:00pm tomorrow afternoon, that's all." And with that, Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Then the six of them began to walk home. Sakura seemed depressed. Naruto began to giggle like mad, and Sasuke had some semblance of a smile, which was more than they expected. The boys went ahead, but Sakura hung back.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" asked Rouyakan.

"It's nothing…" said Sakura, barely above a whisper.

"Come on, you can tell us anything!" said Cassie, slinging a friendly arm around her shoulders.

"Well… I don't wan to do the Chunin exams." Blurted Sakura.

"Why not?" asked Alex. "I thought this was an honor to be nominated."

"It is! But… I can't even keep up with Naruto in training; this exam would be too much for me." Said Sakura, averting her eyes to the ground. "It would just be too much for me, I better quit now."

"No! It won't be, plus we'll be with you the entire time!" said Alex with a smile.

"Isn't that against the rules?" asked Cassie.

"Let me see the application, Sakura-chan." said Rouyakan, taking the paper from her.

Sakura handed her the application and Rouyakan looked over it.

"Nope, this doesn't say anything against non- humans helping." said Rouyakan devilishly with a fanged smirk.

"So will be there to help you if you want." Said Cassie reassuringly.

"Plus, Naruto will definitely need help." said Alex

Sakura then laughed.

"Arigatou, I think I will do it now!" said Sakura, and she left for her house.

The next day, everyone was waiting on the bridge for Naruto to show up so they could explain why Cassie, Rouyakan, and Alexandria had showed up too.

"Is he here yet?" asked Rouyakan, annoyed.

"No, he's usually late." said Sasuke, leaning back against the bridge rail.

"Great." said Alex sarcastically. Then they heard a "Hey Sakura-chan!" and everyone knew Naruto was here.

"Uh…hey." said Sakura.

"Hey why are they here?" asked Naruto.

"We're here to help you guys." Explained Cassie.

"Nani? We don't need help." Naruto said, confused.

"Oh, yes you do, and plus we need to keep our skills up." stated Alex.

"I agree, we'll probably need their help if one of us gets hurt." stated Sasuke, the voice of reason as usual. Then he glared icily at Alex.

"I feel **so** loved." Was Alex's sarcastic reply.

And so they went inside the building. No one seemed to see the three non-human/non-shinobi's enter. Soon they came to a crowd. They saw a boy in a green one-piece suit with thick eyebrows and a bowl shape hairdo.

One of the two guards at the door spoke, "Is someone as untalented as you really planning to take the Chunin exam?"

"Why bother?" The other laughed.

"Onegai, we're asking you… let us in." begged a brown-eyed brunette with two buns in her hair.

Then one of them punched the two.

"That's not right." whispered Cassie.

"Yeah, but we can't help them. We have to keep a low profile." Rouyakan reminded her.

"That's just cruel!" said Alex, "She seems so nice for a shinobi."

"I just can't believe they can't tell this is an illusionary trick." Mumbled Rouyakan, being adept with illusions seeing as she herself used them.

Sasuke then stepped forward.

"That sounds good in theory… but you'd better let me through. And drop the force-field illusion you've created, while you're at it." Said Sasuke, "I have business on the third floor, not the second." Murmurs went through the crowd.

"So you figured it out, eh?" said the first guard.

"It was easy, ne, Sakura?" said Sasuke.

"Huh…?" said Sakura.

"You're the most analytical and the best in our cell at understanding the art of illusion." prompted Sasuke, hinting at her to continue.

Now Cassie, who was near Sakura, said, "Aw, that's so sweet of him, don't you think?"

Sakura just smiled, regaining confidence, and then stated, "Of course I noticed it, obviously, we're still on the second floor."

"Of course!" nodded Naruto. Rouyakan, who was next to Naruto, said "You didn't notice, you're just going along with the others."

"Oh, shut up, you wolf." Growled Naruto.

"Nani? Did you say something?" said Rouyakan absently, cracking her knuckles.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing…" said Naruto nervously.

Then the three girls saw Sasuke and one of those guards go at each other.

Alex was about to go stop it when the boy who was trying to get into the classroom before jumped in between them and caught both kicks with his hands.

He's so fast! Those guys are going to need our help a lot more now!' thought Rouyakan quickly analyzing the odd boy's speed and talent. Then a boy with long hair and snow colored eyes spoke up.

"That's not what we agreed!" He barked. "You're the one who insisted we should avoid drawing attention to ourselves!"

"He was just stopping an unnecessary fight, that's all!" Shouted Alex. The boy turned to her and glared.

"Who asked you?" he sneered.

"No one **you'd** know, I'm just putting in my two cents, baka." Alex angrily spat.

Then she turned and saw the boy who stopped the fight go towards Sakura.

"Hello, beautiful lady. My name is Rock Lee, you must be Sakura, aren't you?" he said. Sakura nodded dumbly, shocked.

"Would you like to go out with me? I'll protect to with my life!" Sakura was taken aback. Cassie began to snicker and said, "Go for it Sakura, you could make him do stuff for you!"

"No way, you are **not** what I'm looking for!" said Sakura, quickly pulling away.

"Aw…" said Lee, looking utterly depressed. Then he turned and looked at Cassie, Rouyakan, and Alex and went up to them.

"You three are the girls living with Kakashi, ne?" he asked

"Yeah… What of it?" Rouyakan looked at the kid, wary. There was something about him… maybe it was just the bushy eyebrows, but still…

"You three are beautiful! If you find yourself in trouble, be sure to call upon my services."

"Not on your life." barked Rouyakan. Alex stepped heavily on Rouyakan's foot, making her yelp and say, "You bet your life on it! Itai… that really hurt Alex."

"Guys, lets go!" yelled Sakura.

"We're coming!" called Alex, and the three of them went to follow Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. They then entered a large room, probably a gym, and room 301 was on the other side. Rock Lee appeared out of nowhere, and yelled out, "Hey, you with the scowl… wait up" He yelled.

They turned around and Naruto had a shocked expression on his face. Sakura had a holy shit, not him again' look, and Sasuke had a are you serious?' expression on.

"You, me, here, we fight." Lee got straight to the point. "I'm Rock Lee." He then jumped down and pointed at Sasuke. "You're supposed to identify yourself before you ask for someone else name, ne… Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Oh damn," said Cassie.

"So you know my name." said Sasuke with a slightly bored expression.

"So do you want to fight me?" said Lee "I would like to see how my move will do against a descendant of the genius shinobi clan."

"Genius my ass, kid. He's just an asshole." laughed Alex, pointing at Sasuke. He glared at her.

Lee ignored that, turning his attention to Sakura, who began to blush, and began to shiver like someone hade drenched her with ice water.

"Sakura-san, I love you!" he declared.

Then Sakura began to spas and rant how she hated his eyelashes, his hairstyle, and fuzzy eyebrows that were too nyeh' for her. She was now shivering violently.

"You're an angel!" said Lee, and he blew her a heart-shaped kiss.

"Aw, that's so romantic." said Cassie

Sakura didn't hear any of that because she was to busy dodging the kiss and flipping out about it at the same time.

"Very nice, how about this?" he said and he blew multiple kisses and Sakura began to dodge them all, some easily and some barely missed her. Now Alex, Rouyakan and Cassie were on the floor laughing their asses off. The last kiss she dodged she had to bend over backwards, whacking her head on the floor to avoid it. She got up and yelled, "Stop throwing weird things at me! I had to dodge those like my life depended on it!"

Lee's face drooped, "You don't need to avoid them that much…" he said sadly.

Then Naruto got pissed off, but before one of the girls could hold him back he jump in front of everyone and said, "I'll fight fuzzy-eyebrows!"

"Hey, don't butt in!" chidled Sakura.

"Yeah Naruto, please don't fight right before the exam." pleaded Cassie.

"Don't worry, it will only take five minutes, tops!" said Naruto cockily.

"Well don't fuck up and get your ass handed to you." shouted Alex.

"I don't want to fight you." said Lee nonchalantly, "I want to fight Uchiha."

"Man, why is it always Sasuke this', Sasuke that'?" whined Naruto, and the two began to fight. Naruto charged Lee, who simply stepped to the side and tripped him, making Naruto scrabble for balance as he planted one hand on the floor, intending to flip himself upright.

Damn, fuzzy-brows' is good!' thought Alex, observing.

It was obvious (at least to the trio of girls) what the outcome was going to be. Lee ended by slipping into a semi-split and knocking Naruto's hand off the floor, then sprang up and gave a low, sharp round-house kick, sending Naruto crashing into the wall behind them, knocking him unconscious. Cassie ran over to him to check if he was seriously injured.

"I declare this now; you cannot defeat me." Lee turned to Sasuke. "I want to fight Uchiha."

Sasuke glared at him. "I accept your challenge." Sasuke smirked.

The two began the fight. Lee's speed was amazing, making Sasuke sweat and forcing him to go on the defensive.

The girls had learned from Kakashi that in the Wave Country, Sasuke had used a special bloodline limit' unique to the Uchiha clan: the Sharingan eye. Naruto and Sakura didn't realize it yet, but instead of Sasuke's usual cobalt eyes, they were blood red, with three black marks that looked like commas in his eyes. It was an amazing special ability, used to see through most shinobi skills and copy them too. Unfortunately, Sasuke wasn't used to the ability, having just used it, and he didn't really know how to use it to it's full potential. It was basically running on autopilot for him.

"Wow, he has the devil's eyes!" said Alex.

"Nani?" Sakura turned to Alex.

"Uh… B-betsu ni, Sakura." Stuttered Alex, covering up her slip-up as Lee managed to get through Sasuke's defenses and landed a flying kick in his face.

"Damn, that's got to hurt.' Rouyakan winced as Sasuke went flying.

"My moves are not Genjutsu, or Ninjutsu," Lee explained as Sasuke righted himself.

"Nani?" Sasuke was confused. That speed wasn't a special ability or skill?

Over with Naruto and Cassie, Naruto was stirring.

"Wha' happened…?" he said, his speech a little slurred.

"Hold still, I have to perform a healing spell for you," said Cassie, pushing him back down.

Naruto saw Sasuke go flying from Lee's kick. "Sasuke!" he yelled, ignoring Cassie and struggling upright.

Back with Lee and Sasuke, Lee continued his explanation. "Hai, as you must have guessed by now, my moves are solely Taijutsu, or hand-to-hand combat only." Said Lee, putting his hands up, palms forward, "I see you have the Uchiha skill, the Sharingan eye. Although that **is** a powerful ability, if you can't see the other person's movements, it's useless!" Lee called. He seemed to disappear, and reappear behind Sasuke, giving a mighty kick which caught Sasuke in the back.

Sasuke went flying upwards. Lee suddenly appeared behind him and said, "Let me show you my special' technique!" and started to undo the bandages around his arms, but a pinwheel shot out of nowhere and pinned the edge of one of the bandages to the opposite wall. Everyone turned and saw… a turtle.

"Stop right there Lee!" it commanded.

"Uh, Rouyakan, am I high or something? Cause I think I see a talking turtle." Alex asked.

"No, because I see the same thing, and I don't do drugs." said Rouyakan as they watched the turtle scold Lee, who had landed and was standing in front of the turtle, head bowed.

Naruto came running up to them. "Uh, guys am I seeing right? That **is** a turtle, ne?"

Hai, it is Naruto." Rouyakan said. Naruto began to rant that turtle's can't be shinobis.

"Sakura-chan, **can** turtles be shinobis?" asked Naruto

Alex saw the turtle glare at Lee, who began to freak out and rant how he wasn't going to use that move'.

"I don't think turtles can be shinobis," whispered Sakura, as confused as everyone else.

"Gai-sensei, please take care of the rest." said the turtle. A puff of smoke went up and a guy appeared on top of the turtle in the most ridiculous pose any of them had ever seen.

"Ah, youth! The springtime of life!" He exclaimed dramatically.

"What the fuck is this guy about?" Alex blurted, dumbfounded.

"Tell me about it." Sighed Rouyakan.

"Hello Lee." he said, looking down at the boy, who could've passed as a much younger twin of the man.

"He looks exactly like him only uber… everything!" said Cassie.

"Hey! Don't make fun of Gai-sensei!" yelled Lee at everyone.

"The hell I will!" screamed Naruto. "We don't know how to react because of all these weird things!"

"Naruto… stop talking." Commanded Rouyakan.

"What did you say…!" Lee started.

"Cut it out Lee." Gai said sharply. Lee turned to face Gai.

"Sir!" he said. Gai suddenly curled his hand in to a fist and punched Lee, sending him flying across the room.

"Can anyone say child abuse'?" Alex joked. Gai then knelt in front of Lee.

"Lee… you…you…" Gai said, looking like a happy idiot. A background of a sunset appeared.

"Where the fuck did this come from!" Rouyakan blinked and looked over at Alex and Cassie.

"Hey, don't look at me." Alex pointed out, "I'm just as freaked out as you!"

"Sensei…?" said Lee, sounding like a lost puppy.

"Lee…!" Gai now had tears in his eyes.

"Sensei… I … I…" Lee sobbed.

"It's okay, Lee, don't say any more!" Great, now Gai was sobbing too.

"Sensei!" cried Lee as he ran to hug his sensei.

"Lee!" cried Gai. Then a big wave came up and splashed around them

"Okay where the fuck did that wave come from!" Alex was totally freaked out by now.

"My kami, how weird can this get!" Cassie groaned.

"Hai, this is youth!" muttered Gai, embracing Lee.

"Oi, Rouyakan, is the turtle crying too?" asked Alex. Rouyakan looked at the turtle.

"Yes, Yes it is…" she said, thoroughly weirded out.

"That kind of situation isn't so bad." Spoke up Naruto. The girls gave him a what the hell are you smoking!' look, and Sakura said "Baka! This is just too weird and freaky to be not so bad'!"

"It's okay, Lee." said Gai, "It's normal to make mistakes when you're young."

"You're too kind sensei!" said Lee.

"Now do 100 laps at the training ground in the sunset!" said Gai.

"What fucking sunset!" screamed Alex and Rouyakan at the same time.

"Hai sensei!" Lee saluted.

"Let's go!" Gai pointed dramatically.

"Uh, you do know the exam is about to start in five minutes, ne?" said Rouyakan.

"Oh yeah…" said Gai, turning to Lee and saying, "Lee, I'm going to punish you for fighting and breaking a promise after the exam okay!"

"Hai, sensei!" said Lee, saluting again. Gai then did a pose that made the girls inch away from him.

"Do 500 laps!" said Gai enthusiastically.

"Hai, sensei!" said Lee, also enthusiastic for some strange reason.

Now all of them looked weirded out of their minds. Then Gai began to stare at them, more than a little lost in thought. Sakura noticed him looking and hissed, "He's looking our way!"

"You three!" he called, referring to Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. "Is Kakashi-kun doing well?" he asked.

"You know Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"I don't just know him'… people call us eternal rivals!" he said, smirking.

"That sounds so fake." said Naruto and Sakura at the same time.

"Take that back! Gai-sensei wouldn't lie-- yelled Lee, but he was cut off by Gai.

"It's okay," Gai said, "and remember, don't say it out loud. Show it in your attitude!"

Sasuke then began to stare intensely at Gai, but in a blink of an eye he was gone and reappeared behind all of them. Naruto and Sakura were really surprised and Sasuke was shaking like mad.

"The record stands at 50 wins and 49 losses." explained Gai. "Let me just tell you that I'm definently stronger than Kakashi-kun."

Everyone seemed lost in thought at that.

"How's that? Gai-sensei is amazing, isn't he?" Lee looked adoringly at Gai.

"Since Lee caused you trouble, let me apologize for him." said Gai. "Lee and the three of you should get to the classroom soon." he then threw a kunai at the pinwheel and Lee's bandage was freed.

Then he turned his attention on the three girls

"Well hello, and who is your sensei?" he asked. "I've never seen you three before."

"Oh, um, we don't have one." said Cassie.

"Yeah were just escorting our, uh…. friends to the classroom." said Rouyakan.

"Well, when you're done that I could walk you home." he said with glee.

"Uh, no thanks. We're going to meet Kakashi-sensei somewhere." said Alex.

"No! Even now my eternal rival has beaten me to three lovely girls!" he sobbed.

"Um, we're only 15." said Rouyakan, using their human age equivalent.

Then he turned his attention back to Lee.

"Ganbatte, Lee!" yelled Gai. "Farewell!", and in a puff of smoke he was gone along with the turtle.

"Sasuke!" yelled Lee.

Sasuke turned to look at Lee.

"Let me say this before I go. To be honest, I came here to test my skills. I lied a while ago. The strongest Genin is in my team, I entered this exam to defeat him, and now you are one of my targets as well!"

Sasuke, during all this, continued to glare and shake uncontrollably.

"Prepare yourself for the exam!" called Lee, and he left. Naruto began to diss Sasuke.

"Shut up! Next time I see him I'll slaughter him!" he seethed.

"Yeah right, you couldn't even land a hit on him!" laughed Alex.

"What was that, bitch?" yelled Sasuke.

"Nothing, nothing." said Alex as she mounted her scythe and began to hover.

"Hai, now I just did a spell that make us invisible to everyone but to you, and you can hear us, but so can everyone else so we might be quiet for a while." explained Cassie, who was also on her broom hovering with Rouyakan. They set off the classroom, and when they arrived at the doors and found Kakashi in front of them. "Yo. I see you all showed up. Good." He called, giving his trademark one-hand salute.

"Kakashi-sensei? Why are **you** here?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi seemed to ignore Sakura, and continued, "See, in order to take the Chunin exam, you need a three-person team."

"What do mean, sensei?"

Kakashi looked at them, "Sasuke and Naruto want to take this exam. So there was no problem with that. But Sakura, however, was reluctant to take it. I knew that if Sasuke and Naruto would've known that they couldn't get past this point without Sakura, they would've pressured her into coming, and she would be here against her will. But," Kakashi said, "Since I didn't tell you, Sakura made up her own mind, and decided to come all on her own." He smiled. Sakura smiled too.

"Well, ganbatte everyone. I know you can do it!" And with that, Kakashi opened the doors and Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura (along with the invisible trio of girls) entered Room 301 to take the Chunin exam.

"Really," Said Alex, "I think they're definently going to nee our help. After all, we **are** smarter. And better looking, too!"

Hey everyone! It's Chibi Rouyakan again! Sorry there wasn't an Editor's Note at the end of the second chapter. I was suffering intolerable pain at 1:00am in the morning from a sinus headache. Damn allergies. Spring is great and all, but sinus headaches just are a bitch. I was literally pushing myself to stay awake and finish beta-ing the 2nd chapter. But I'm kinda better now. (I still have a headache, although mild.) Plus, I took some Maximum Strength Benadryl, so I'm a little slow on the uptake today, and probably left some mistakes in this chapter. Forgive me!

Jan ne, minna!


	4. the first test

Chapter 4: The First Test

Everyone entered a big classroom with a ton of people.

"What the--?" exclaimed Naruto. The three were gawking at how many people were there. Then, out of nowhere, a girl with platinum blonde hair and dressed in a skimpy purple outfit jumped out and glomped Sasuke.

"It's kawaii Sasuke-kun!" the girl exclaimed, while Sasuke looked thoroughly annoyed.

"Can you say uber bitch'?" said Rouyakan, looking at her.

"Oh my kami! Look at Sakura, she can't think of anything to say to that bitch!" said Alex, annoyed that Sakura wasn't doing anything.

"Alex, don't--" started Cassie, but it was too late. Alex was right next to Sakura and whispering.

"If you want to get her back call her a pig with cheap fashion sense!"

"It's worth a shot…" shrugged Sakura.

"Well Ino, at least I'm not a pig with cheap fashion sense!" snapped Sakura.

"Why you--!" seethed Ino.

"Good one Alex!" clapped Rouyakan as she and Cassie went closer to Alex.

"Hey, Naruto!" whispered Cassie.

"Hai?" replied Naruto.

"Who are these three people?"

"Well that's Yamanaka Ino." said Naruto, pointing to the girl in purple,

"She's Sakura's rival and another would-be Sasuke groupie."

"Okay, who's he?" asked Rouyakan, pointing to the guy with a lazy expression.

"Oh, that's Nara Shikamaru," stated Naruto, "A lazy, unmotivated good-for-nothing, full of nothing but complaints."

"So he's a bum?" said Alex bluntly.

"Pretty much." Naruto said casually.

"But he's a cute bum!" said Cassie. "Who's he?" she asked, pointing to a rather fat boy.

"That's Choji; he's always stuffing his face."

"Hey there you are!" said a voice from behind everyone "Looks like the gang's all here."

"Who the fuck is that and why does he have a dog on his head?" Alex asked Rouyakan.

"How the fuck should I know?" said Rouyakan.

"Including you… unfortunately." Shikamaru said to a boy who looked very similar to the dog he carried on his head.

"So, I guess all three of this year's rookie teams decided to apply, huh? I wonder how far we'll all get. What do you think, Sasuke?"

"Trying to psyche us out by acting cool, Kiba?" said Sasuke smugly.

So, guy-with-dog-on-head is named Kiba.' thought Rouyakan.

"Who's acting? The way we've trained, no way can you beat us!" laughed Kiba.

Cocky son of a bitch.' thought Rouyakan.

"Oh, shut up! You guys won't even beat me, much less Sasuke!" yelled Naruto.

"Simmer down, Naruto." calmed Alex.

Just then a girl with short blue-black hair and a blush on her cheeks turned to Naruto and said, "I-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, Kiba didn't mean that the way it sounded…" she stammered, blushing harder.

Aw, she's adorable!' thought Alex, Cassie, and Rouyakan.

"Huh?" said Naruto, as he turned around to face her.

"Can you tell us who these three are?" asked Cassie.

"Sure." whispered Naruto. "That's Kiba," he said, pointing to Kiba. "A worse wild man than me! He makes me sick, draggin' that stupid mutt everywhere and trying to throw his weight around!"

"Okay." said Rouyakan.

"That's Hinata." whispered Naruto, pointing to the girl with the short hair,

"A world-class freak who won't even look me in the eye. A shy little brunette." Alex took her scythe and hit him on top of the head.

"What was that for!" whined Naruto.

"That's for dissing a nice girl like that!" snapped Alex.

"Ignore her," said Rouyakan, "She's just upset about something."

"Please continue." said Cassie.

"Shino… I really don't know him." Naruto shrugged, looking over at the spiky-haired boy with sunglasses and a coat that covered his mouth.

"Real help you are." Rouyakan said scornfully.

"Sorry." said Naruto. Then a voice from behind said, "Would you guys do us all a favor and just shut up?" Everyone turned around to see a guy with glasses and sliver hair like Kakashi's, dressed in purple-black clothes.

"Do you get a bad feeling about him?" asked Rouyakan.

"Yeah." nodded Alex.

"I don't!" chirped Cassie. Rouyakan just slapped her on the back of her head.

"You don't get a bad feeling about anyone."

"You three gangs of would-be hotshots are all Genin, right? Kids barely out of the local shinobi academy, all wet-behind-the-ears and runny nosed." he sounded all high-and-mighty. "This isn't a school field trip, you know."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" asked Ino, glaring at the newcomer.

"Name's Kabuto, so what? You kids need to open your eyes." He said

and everyone turned around and saw murderous glares from a close by shinobi group.

Damn, they look like they're about to kill us!' Rouyakan looked at the particularly vicious looking groups.

"Watch out for the group behind you. They're from the Hiding-in-Rain village and they've got very short tempers," stated Kabuto, "Everyone's nerves are on edge, waiting to take the exam. I wanted to give you a heads-up before someone snaps and beats the crap out of you."

"Okay you guys, are you bored listening to this asshole or what?" whispered Cassie.

"… Sorry, I didn't hear you; I fell asleep. What did you say?" Rouyakan looked at Cassie absently.

"Want to go screw with people's heads?" suggested Alex, eager for a little excitement.

"Why not?" Rouyakan and Cassie followed Alex, and they went around whispering to people about how they took the exam and died and how they stay on earth to warn upcoming competitors about the test. After they freaked a few people out, the girls began to grow restless again.

"Come on, Alex." said Cassie and they flew (well, Rouyakan walked) over to where Naruto was. He looked discouraged and Sakura was about to cheer him up.

"It's all right, Naruto. Nothing to worry about…" Then Naruto took a pose and pointed to the crowd, taking a deep breath.

Oh merciful kami, don't let him say anything stupid!' groaned Rouyakan, slapping a hand to her forehead.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And none of you are gonna beat me!" he yelled. "You got that!"

And of course he says something stupid…' thought Alex, while Rouyakan slapped her forehead again, mumbling, "Open mouth; insert foot. Why didn't he just put out a neon sign that says Beat me up please'?"

"What's his problem!" shouted Ino. Sakura just shook her head.

"Yeah, that felt **great**!**"** sighed Naruto. Then he turned and saw Rouyakan and Alex take their weapons out and advance on him. Naruto backed away. Then Cassie came to his rescue,

"Now, now don't kill him yet; he still has to compete." said Cassie with a laugh. (E/N: She's always happy; what's up with that?)

"I guess, he can just get kill by everyone in here." said Rouyakan.

Didn't we meet him earlier?' thought Kankuro, then he noticed Gaara looking at the space were Naruto was backing away from.

"Hey Gaara, what are you looking at?" asked Kankuro.

"That girl that punched you…" said Gaara.

"Yeah don't remind me." Kankuro chuckled humorlessly as he rubbed his bruised cheek. "It still hurts."

"I don't need to remind you; she's here." stated Gaara bluntly.

"She can't be here! I don't see her, and she's definitely not a shinobi, so she can't be hiding herself!" Sputtered Kankuro. Gaara just stared at Alex.

Back with Alex, she felt a sudden chill go up her spine and it freaked her out. She turned and saw Gaara looking right into her eyes. She just stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to everyone before she saw him scowl at her.

She saw Sakura strangling Naruto yelling, "What are you blathering about, baka!"

"I'm just telling the truth!"

Sakura began to beat the crap out of Naruto.

"We have company." said Rouyakan suddenly.

"Really?" said Cassie, looking around.

"Just look at the three blurs headed for the bastard (Kabuto)." Rouyakan pointed.

The blurs attacked Kabuto, who jerked back to evade all three attacks. It seemed like he was in the clear, but suddenly, his glasses shattered and he threw up. Everyone was surprised because it had seemed like he had dodged every attack.

Naruto ran to Kabuto and was yelling, "Kabuto! Hey bro! Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied, wiping his mouth.

One of the three blurs' began to speak. "You're a pushover, aren't you? Pretty sad for someone who's been an applicant for four years now."

Then a voice out of no where yelled, "Would everybody please just shut up!" And everyone spased as a bunch of people appeared in a puff of smoke. A guy in a black trenchcoat appeared to be the leader. "Sorry to have kept you waiting. My name is Morino Ibiki. I'm the chief examiner for the first part of the exam" He turned to the Sound shinobis, threatening them with disqualification if they didn't settle down. Finally, he got down to saying how the first part was a written test. Naruto freaked out, seeing as written test were one of his worst talents. Ibiki gave out seats and the girls each followed one of the team members. Cassie went with Sakura, Rouyakan went with Sasuke, and Alex went with Naruto. Naruto took his seat, somewhat nervously. Someone whispered "Naruto!" and Alex, who was sitting between the two, and Naruto turned to see Hinata.

"Oh, I didn't even see you Hinata!" Naruto gave a nervous half-laugh.

"L-lets do our best, Naruto-kun!" she said, still with that blush.

"Papers face down until I give the signal, now listen up! I'll only say this once!" said Ibiki "Here's the rules: you start off with ten points. If you get a question wrong, you get a point off. And if you're caught cheating, you get two points subtracted from each member of your team." There was and audible gulp' from the Genin shinobis.

"One more thing," he said, "if any individual loses all ten of his or her points, that person's entire team, **regardless of how the other two members do**, will be disqualified." Said Ibiki, giving a hard stare around the room.

Sakura was now ready to get out of her seat and kill Naruto, who looked like he could die right about now, but Cassie held her back. Sasuke just looked a bit shocked, but he sat still in his seat next to Rouyakan, who was mirroring his stony expression. (She wasn't one for the whole Life's just peachy! Let's go frolic in flowers' attitude.)

I can feel them from here… both wanting to kill me already!' panicked Naruto.

"Better pray there's no math on this test, or you're fucked. I've failed my math semester five times now." said Alex.

"Nani!" whispered Naruto

"In my world I'm failing math, so best pray there's no math." Grinned Alex.

"You have one hour starting…**now**." Said Ibiki, and everyone got to work.

Naruto was laughing, the quiet, insane kind of laugh that says I guess I'm really fucked now'.

"Okay Naruto, just calm down. Let me see your test." Said Alex and she looked over it, mumbling, Wow, this is college material here!' and Oh shit, can't help you there…'

It eventually came down to this: Naruto was officially screwed.

"I thought you were supposed to help me **not** fail!" Naruto frantically whispered. Alex laughed like it was a big joke.

"What about question 10?" asked Naruto, whispering behind his hand.

"It says: Question 10 will not be provided until forty-five minutes into the exam'." Alex read.

Now Naruto began to panic. Question ten was his only hope, unless… he got an idea: copy. I've got to be sly… sneaky.' he thought, looking out of the corner of his eye at Hinata's paper.

"Oh, don't worry Naruto!" said Alex. Unfortunately, Hinata heard her and was now looking for who had spoken.

"W-who said that?" whispered Hinata, a little paranoid.

"Kuso!" said Alex. "I screwed the don't be seen or heard' plan. Might as well show myself." and she appeared in front of Hinata (but no one in the room could see except of Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and now, Hinata.)

"W-w-who are you?" asked Hinata fearfully.

"Oh don't be scared, I'm not here to kill you!" said Alex cheerfully. "I'm just helping Naruto. Actually, make that trying to help."

"R-really?" Hinata had forgotten her fear; it was now replaced by curiosity.

"Yep, but a lot of these questions are **hard**." sighed Alex.

"Um- what are you?" asked Hinata "I know you can't be human by the way you appeared, and you don't have a forehead protector, so you're not a shinobi."

"Smart girl! I'm the daughter of Death." Said Alex. Hinata's already pale face was becoming even more pale, and she was about to back away in fear til Naruto said, "Don't sweat it Hinata. She won't hurt you; she's really nice."

"Really?" said Hinata.

"Yep!" said Alex "I'm not a bitch who's going to kill you. Oh, by the way, don't tell anyone you saw me, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because my friends are here, and one of them wouldn't hesitate to beat me to within an inch of my life—er, death, or… whatever." Smiled Alex. Then suddenly, a kunai flew by them and went straight through Alex.

"Yeow, that smarts." said Alex as she began to bleed a bit.

"Oh my, are you all right?" exclaimed Hinata worriedly, as an examiner told a team to get out.

"It's fine. I've had worse from my fights with Rouyakan, see; it's already healed." Alex pointed to her stomach. "Oh hey, could you do something nice for Naruto? He's shaking, the poor kid."

"Sure." said Hinata. Alex then turned to Naruto and said, "I'm going. I can't help you anymore!"

"No, stay!" pleaded Naruto.

"Fine…" said Alex, and she stayed put in her seat. Naruto began to sweat again, so Hinata turned to him and said, "Hey, N-Naruto-kun, you can look at my paper if you want to..."

Naruto now had on a confused face on. "Huh?"

"Naruto-kun, y-you can look at my answers, i-if you want, that is…" she stuttered.

Naruto got a doubtful look on his face.

"Level with me! What's in it for you if you help me!"

"It's …It's just--" started Hinata. Then she saw Alex get up and smack Naruto with her scythe and say, "You baka! She's too pure to do something like that, now let her explain herself!"

"Naruto-kun, are you all right?" asked Hinata.

"He's just fine." said Alex. "Now continue."

She then fidgeted a bit and then began to speak. "I don't want you… to leave so soon, Naruto-kun…"

"Aw, how sweet!" Alex sighed dreamily as she looked at Naruto, but he still had a doubtful look. Hinata began to get really nervous.

"W-well you know," she said as she shook a bit. "there are only nine of us rookies and we don't know what we're facing… the odds will be better for all of us… if we stick together… at least for now." Then Naruto's suspicion left and he got a smile on his face, saying happily, "Oh… okay! Heh. I guess that makes sense… sorry for doubting you." Hinata began to slide her paper over to Naruto to show him her answers. Naruto was humming when he was about to look at her answers. And then looked and saw one of the examiners writing on a clipboard, and then he looked up and smiled at Naruto, but unbeknownst to the examiner, Alex was flicking him off, just for the hell of it. Naruto looked at Hinata and said, "Hinata, don't you get it?"

"Huh?" Hinata questioningly asked.

"A world-class shinobi like myself just isn't the kind of guy who cheats!" he exclaimed, "Or gets help from others." he said, looking at Alex.

"Fine, I'll go." she said, getting on her scythe and flying around the room, but stayed close so she could here the rest of the conversation.

"B-but Naruto-kun…" Hinata began.

"Besides if I get busted… I don't want you to pay for having helped me!" exclaimed Naruto.

"I-I'm sorry I bothered you…" said Hinata, looking down and blushing.

"Hey, no problem." Said Naruto. He turned around, and began to regret what he did, after all, he was failing!

Now Alex was bored beyond belief and was now flying around just doing nothing. She had told Cassie and Rouyakan that Naruto told her that he didn't need any help. Sakura nearly fell out of her seat when she saw Alex just hovering around and Sasuke glared at her and shook his head. Alex, surveying the room, noticed Gaara and something forming in his hand. She looked a little harder and saw that it was an eye. He then squished it and sand went everywhere. Interested, she followed it, and she saw that it was forming over someone's paper so he could copy off them. She then smirked, for she had a wicked idea, and she pulled out a fly swatter. Rouyakan, who was with Sasuke, saw this and knew something was going to go wrong.

"Excuse me, Sasuke I have to go stop Alex from doing something more stupid than she's capable of under normal circumstances." Rouyakan whispered, leaving to go see what Alex was up to.

Meanwhile Alex was saw the eye and she readied her flyswatter, smacked it down, and yelled out, "**Fly Swatter Of Doom!**" with an insanely happy look on her face. Gaara, surprised that the girl could break his Third-Eye spell, (remember, he can see her) growled in frustration. Everyone else was surprised that someone had yelled out loud. Rouyakan, finally reaching Alex, tackled her to the ground and put her hands over her mouth. A mini scuffle broke out between the two, as Rouyakan struggled with holding Alex down. Finally, Rouyakan prevailed, pinning Alex to the ground with one hand and keeping her mouth covered with the other, lest Alex tried to say something stupid again.

"Okay, who the fuck yelled that!" yelled Ibiki. No one answered him, afraid of the consequences. He then turned to the examiners and barked out, "Which one of these brats yelled that?"

"We didn't see anyone, sir." said one of the examiners.

"What the hell--!" Ibiki was confused. "Okay, stop the test!"

"Uh, sir, we can't stop it." said another examiner.

"Damn, I guess I have to let this go…" said Ibiki. Kankuro raised his hand.

"Excuse me!" He said.

"Huh?" one of the examiners looked towards him.

"I've got to go the bathroom."

The examiner stood up. "Of course, one of the examiners will accompany you."

"Why not?" Kankuro shrugged.

Cassie had to go the bathroom as well and thought she should leave when they left. So she told Sakura that she was going to the bathroom and left the room, running down the hall and found the first available bathroom, not bothering to read the sign. Running in, she heard voices.

"They think they're so slick!" the voice exclaimed as the bathroom door opened, and Cassie rushed in, stopping when she saw Kankuro. Kankuro turned and saw Cassie (she had taken the spell off herself).

"What the hell!" he started.

"Oh shit, wrong bathroom!" said Cassie.

"Get out!" yelled Kankuro, embarrassed.

"No way, Jose." And with that said, she ran for a stall. When she was done she saw Kankuro just staring at her.

"What?" Cassie shrugged innocently, and she was about to leave when she turned and said, "Oh, by the way, nice penis." Kankuro just looked down and saw that his penis was out, and he roared, "Get **out**!"

Back in the classroom Ibiki then said that he was going to hand out the tenth question.

"Before we get to the question itself… I'm adding one more new rule." said Ibiki. The door opened, and Kankuro and Cassie came in.

"Heh… looks like you're in luck, the time you've spent playing with dolls hasn't been completely wasted." said Ibiki jokingly, then the three girls couldn't contain themselves any longer. They burst out laughing. Ibiki just rolled his eyes.

"Great, we have ghosts," mumbled Ibiki. "Or something else." He then looked directly at Rouyakan and Alex. (They were still on the ground, and Rouyakan was still pinning Alex.)

Does he see us?' wondered Rouyakan. No, he probably just senses us.'

Heh heh, that red-headed jerk got what he deserved!' thought Alex. …Hey, it's Panty-Ruiner!' (a.k.a Kankuro)

"Okay, let's get back to business. Let me explain. This rule is absolute."

Naruto was now looking worried

"First, you must choose whether to accept or reject this tenth question!" said Ibiki.

Suddenly, Temari yelled, "Ch-chose? What happens if someone doesn't accept the question?"

"If you reject the question and don't even try to answer it, you'll lose all you points immediately… and fail! And both of your teammates will fail right along with you." Answered Ibiki. Lots of people began to question why they would have to choose.

Ibiki answered, "Because of the other rule."

Sakura looked shocked. "Are you okay?" asked Cassie as she sat down next to Sakura.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's Naruto I'm worried about." Said Sakura, glancing over at Naruto.

Ibiki continued his lecture. "If you try to answer the question and you get it wrong you will never be permitted to apply for the Chunin exam again. Not ever!"

The guy with the dog on his head shouted, "You can't be serious! That's ridiculous! There are shinobi here who've come for the Chunin exams more that once already! We know there are!"

"Just your rotten luck. I wasn't making the rules in past years. I am now." Damn, that Ibiki was getting smug.

"That's harsh." said Rouyakan as she released Alex (after hissing a warning that promised much pain if Alex did something idiotic again) and sat back down next to Sasuke. Alex sat down next to Naruto, her recent fun being spoiled.

"Ready? Then let's begin." said Ibiki. "Those who choose not to accept should raise their hands. Once their cell number has been confirmed, they will leave the room." Alex noticed that Naruto seemed to be having a mental breakdown.

"Calm down, and don't think about it. Just do what you think is right." said Alex as another team left. Naruto started to raise his hand. He was shaking. Sasuke and Sakura looked on with a mixture of shock and horror written on their faces.

Baka! Don't give up!' Alex screamed in her head.

"Never underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run!" yelled Naruto, slamming his hand back down forcefully on the table. "I'll accept your stupid question! Even if I risk ending up a Genin for the rest of my life, I'll still become Hokage, even if I have to make it by pure stubbornness! I don't care!"

Alex smacked her forehead. "Naruto, you're a baka, you could've just stopped after I don't quit and I won't run'!" said Alex.

"I'll ask you one last time" said Ibiki. "This is a decision that could affect the rest of your life. Quit now while you still have a chance."

"I never go back on my word because it's part of my shinobi law!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Nice save!" whispered Alex, giving him a thumbs-up.

"Good call. Everyone who is still here, you've just passed the first exam." said Ibiki and the entire room went into shock. Ibiki continued his speech. "So, all seventy-eight of you left, you've just passed the first exam."

Sakura said "What do you mean passed? When did that happen?"

"I think when he said we passed." said Cassie. Sakura just looked at Cassie, and then continued asking questions, "What about the tenth question?" Ibiki got a big smile on his face and said, "There is not tenth question beyond the whole accept-or-reject thing." Temari shouted out, "Why did you give us the other nine questions?"

Ibiki began to explain, " We were testing your spying skills. There were two other people, both Chunins, who were test-takers. We wanted to see if you could figure out that they were here, and if you could copy from them without being caught."

Naruto said, "Huh. It was obvious they were there." Alex just rolled her eyes.

Ibiki then told them about how it was good practice for collecting information. He showed everyone his head, which was govered in scars and holes from nails. Everyone got disgusted, except for the girls who had seen worse. "There are people who will do anything to get information form you." Ibiki explained.

As he was finishing his speech and putting his forehead protector back on, a zooming black figure came whirling into the room, tacking up a black curtain with kunai, struck a dramatic pose and yelled, "None of you are in any position to celebrate yet! I am the second chief examination officer… Mitarashi Anko!" The woman looked mighty confident of herself.

"Damn, this bitch is cool!" said Rouyakan, earning a rather confused look from Sasuke.

"She's so cool!" said Cassie to Sakura.

"That bitch must be kick-ass!" said Alex to Naruto, who nodded.

"Time's a-wastin' people! Lets go!" said Anko. "Follow me!"

"Anko, I wasn't finished yet." Ibiki glared at her, while she blushed, embarrassed.

"Well, whatever, I'll cut down this number by half before the next test is done." she said. This earned a small, surprised gasp from the people remaining.

"Oh great, another hot-headed one. Her personality matches perfectly with Naruto's.' thought Rouyakan, getting up and beginning to leave.

The class exited out along with the girls, and Anko lead them to a big fenced-in forest. "This is the arena for the second exam: Training Ground 44." she explained, "Also know as the Forest of Death'." She emphasized on the death' part.

Oh please, this is less scary than hell itself.' thought Alex as she rolled her eyes.


	5. Gaara and Alex

Chapter 5: Gaara and Alex

"It looks like a pretty creepy place." Said Sakura, a little shakily. Anko began to continue her explanation of the Forest.

"You're about to find out firsthand why they call this the Forest of Death!" Naruto began to do an impression of her, mimicking with a girlish falsetto voice.

"Ooh, you're about to find out firsthand why they call this the Forest of Death!" He mocked.

"Naruto… you're a baka, do you know that?" said Rouyakan, crossing her arms (like every other time).

"Like that's really gonna scare us! You're trying to psych us out and I'm not gonna fall for it!" yelled Naruto.

"Why I think he's the biggest baka we've met since that guy that stalked us! Even bigger than Alex!" Cassie found this rather amusing, and Rouyakan suppressed a chuckle.

"Yeah! ... Wait, what do you mean by that!" Alex glared at Cassie before smacking her upside the head. **_Hard_**. "Hmph!"

"I—Itai…" whimpered Cassie, holding her head. Anko began to respond to what Naruto said.

"Oh really? You're pretty cocky, huh?" she said. She took a kunai out from her sleeve of her shirt, throwing it at him with impressive speed. It just barely grazed his cheek and landed between some other ninjas and now Anko was behind Naruto, licking the blood from his cheek. "Heh. Your kind is always the first to go. Spilling all that rich, red, lovely, luscious blood."

"Just beautiful, we have a vampire. Anyone got some ofudas?" said Rouyakan out loud, so everyone heard her but, of course, no one questioned it since it was a large crowd. Anko had sensed another presence and took out another kunai but a long tongue held her other kunai out to her.

"Your kunai knife; I believe you dropped it?" Said the woman.

"Gee, thanks." Anko's voice dripped with sarcasm. Naruto had a omgwtf that's crazy liek woah' face on which was quite amusing. Anko stood there a second longer and said, "Don't just stand behind me radiating bloodlust… unless you're in a hurry to die."

"I'll try to keep it under control… but the sight of warm, fresh blood makes me a little crazy." she said with a wicked smile. She disappeared, going back to join her group. Anko went back up to the front of the group.

"Before we begin the second exam, there's something I have to hand out!" Anko yelled, holding up a stack of white papers.

"They are consent forms. Everybody has to sign one, or they will not be allowed to go on to the second part of the exam."

"Why?" asked Naruto, doing his fox-face' (E/N: that squinty-eyed thing he does, y'know?)

"It's saying that we examiners won't be held responsible if **_you_** die. We want all the details covered before the first deaths occur, sign before you go in so we can't be held liable. You wouldn't want me to get in trouble, would you?" said Anko, making a few of the shinobi groups squirm uncomfortably.

"First, I'll explain what the second exam entails. Then you can sign the forms. With the other two members of your cell, bring the forms to the hut behind you and submit them. Got that? Good. Now about the exam… to put it simply… it's a no-holds-barred survival test. Let me explain the terrain to you: Training Ground #44 is bordered by a circular perimeter, interrupted at regular intervals are forty-four locked gates. The whole thing is one giant forest, with a river running through it. In the center is a tower about ten kilometers from those gates. Within the confines of the carefully designated area, you're going to undergo the ultimate survival test. During the course of that test, you may use any shinobi jutsu's you know or any weapons you have at your disposal. In order to get into the tower, you must have at least one heaven' and one earth' scroll by the end of five days or you will fail the test. Also, there is one rule that must be followed: Until you have reached the inside of the tower, **_at no time during the test are you allowed to look at the contents of the two scrolls_**. That is forbidden. Got it?"

"What happens if we sneak a peek?" asked Naruto.

"That's for those who look to find out!" answered Anko. "If any of you make it the Chunin level, there will be times when you'll be entrusted with top-secret documents, so consider this a test of you trustworthiness. That's all the explanation you get. We'll trade one scroll for every three forms, so that's one scroll for each team of three. When you've got yours, choose the gate you want to start from. Everyone will begin at the same time. And one more piece of advice: Stay alive." And thus the papers were filled out and the scrolls were distributed. Sasuke was deep in thought when he heard someone walked up behind him. He whirled around and saw Alex

"Oh, it's just you." He said, like she was a pet he saw every day. She sat down beside him and he scooted away from her.

"I know you don't like me and all, but I want to tell you this: you're not going to die out here. I would have felt it."

"How would **_you_** know?" asked Sasuke bitterly.

Alex just smiled. "Because you're too stubborn to die." She turned to leave then turned around. "Oh, and Sasuke? The dead don't want revenge, they just want their loved one's to live peacefully, that's all." Leaving Sasuke to think that over, she turned back around and walked over to Rouyakan.

"Yo. I came to tell you I won't be starting out with you guys. I have to send a few souls to the other side." Alex said this like she was just going grocery shopping.

"… Okay, but hurry back. Team Seven will need all the help they can get, I can sense it." whispered Rouyakan as all of Naruto's team assembled at gate number Twelve.

"Hey Rouyakan?" whispered Sakura, tugging her billowy sleeve.

"Hmm?" Rouyakan looked down at her.

"Where's Alex? I thought she was with you." Asked Sakura.

"She's off sending people souls to the other side. Maybe some of the people from the exam will be there…" said Rouyakan, looking very nonchalant about the whole crossing-the-souls-over" thing.

"… Right." Sakura paled and clamped on a little harder to Rouyakan's sleeve.

"Part Two of the Chunin shinobi selection exam begins… **_now_**!" yelled Anko, and all the teams left the gates. When Naruto's team took off further into the forest, Cassie and Rouyakan took off their concealment spells and followed, close enough to aid in protecting, but far enough to not interfere completely.

At that moment, Alex was flying on her scythe trying to sense any new deaths, and when she sensed something, she flew off towards the east. Flying around for a couple of hours, she found the people who were supposed' to die. She saw three crouching figures, one of whom she recognized as Hinata, the blue-haired girl from the first part of the exam. Alex went up behind her and what she guessed was Hinata's team and said, "Hey, can you guys tell me why you guys are behind these bushes?" The trio jumped and Hinata nearly screamed when she saw Alex, almost beginning to whimper.

"Who are you?" said one boy with a fur-lined hood and a dog.

Hmm… that's Kiba, if I remember right.'

"I'm Alex, Daughter of Death at your service!" said Alex quietly, but very professionally.

"…" the trench-coat boy, Shino, said nothing.

"Okay, I suppose you think I'm here to take you. Well I'm not, so Hinata, you can relax, and I'm not a shinobi cause I'm not going to take your scroll."

"…Alright." said Kiba.

"So can you tell me what's going on?" asked Alex again.

"Basically, it's this: we wanted to steal more scrolls so that we'd be insured entrance to the tower even though we have a set already. Now we're here spying on those shinobi over there." Kiba pointed, and they looked through the bushes and saw six figures. Alex recognized Gaara, the Sand shinobi, immediately.

Kuso! Why is it every time I'm by myself I meet up with him somehow!' thought Alex as she shook her head in frustration.

Kiba's dog, nestled in his hoodie, whined and shivered closer to Kiba.

"My dog, Akamaru, says the big one is very dangerous'." translated Kiba.

"Don't worry! As I've said before, I'm not here to take you guys but to take whoever dies out there." said Alex, and they began to watch, sensing a fight was about to begin.

Out in the small clearing, the two shinobi groups, one from Hidden-In-Rain and one from Hidden-In-Sand, prepared to face off.

"Prepare to meet your maker!" said one of the Rain shinobi's, the tallest and obviously the leader of the team. He looked pretty fierce and battle-hardened.

"Are you going to fight us… or talk us to death? We don't take orders from the likes of you, even if you do wow' them back home." said Gaara, cool and confident.

I can't tell whether this group has the heaven' scroll… or earth'! Maybe someone else has already ambushed them… and now they don't have either!' thought Kankuro. "Hey, Gaara, I thought we had agreed we wouldn't fight anyone until we found out if they had the scroll we need!" Kankuro called. "There's no point in attacking if we can't profit by it… we should only fight if there's something to be gained."

"I don't want to hear it!" snapped Gaara, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "Anyone who crosses me is dead meat!"

I hate it when he gets like this. He's so creepy!' thought Kankuro with a small shudder.

"Sounds good to me!" exclaimed the leader of the Rain.

"Ready or not, here I come!" He took a few parasols from where they were strapped to his back and threw them up into the air. "Secret Jutsu! One Thousand Needles!" The Rain leader yelled as one thousand needles shot out from the parasols from all directions, honed in on Gaara with chakura. "You can't dodge this! There are no blind spots, and no openings in which you can escape!" The Rain shinobi smirked. "You're finished!"

"Well **_this_** has gotten interesting." stated Alex matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean! That's pretty weird." Kiba forgot his fear for a moment, pointing at the battle.

"Believe me, the training I did as a kid to get my powers under hand were not that easy." Alex shot back.

"How is **_that_** easy! The guy just said there are no blind spots!" Kiba nearly yelled at her.

The three groups, one hidden and two out on the battleground, watched as the attack rained down on Gaara, sending up a cloud of dust. As the dust cleared, they saw some sort of rounded shape. They all gasped as the last of the dust cleared. Gaara had shielded himself with a blanket of sand! The needles were caught in the sand shell, useless.

"Is that all you've got?" He sneered at the Rain shinobis.

"I-Impossible! Not one needle touched him!" exclaimed the Rain guy. He tried shooting more needles at Gaara, but the sand shell shielded Gaara again. The needles clattered harmlessly off it.

"A downpour of One Thousand' needles, ne? Well now it's my turn… to respond with a deluge of blood!" said Gaara.

Kiba sniffed the air, grimacing. "His chakura is immense! And that sand… it smells of…!"

"What does it smell like?" prompted Shino, speaking for the first time since Alex appeared.

"It stinks of blood!" gasped Kiba.

"Wow, you can speak!" Alex said to Shino "And yeah, even **_I_** smell all that blood. It stinks to high heaven and back." She made a face, completely unfazed by the scent of blood.

"A wall of sand--!" the Rain guy stuttered, scared out of his mind.

"Exactly. Infinitely inaccessible from the outside; an impenetrable defense!" said Kankuro. "Only Gaara has ever mastered this jutsu. He draws the sand around the sphere of his own massive chakura… then manipulates it in to the shape he needs and renders it utterly solid! Even more remarkably, it is done with no conscious effort on his part. It happens when he needs it to independent of his will; any frontal assault on Gaara is doomed to fail." boasted Kankuro.

"Kuso!" the Rain guy stepped back a bit.

"You're not got good enough to touch Gaara! Give up, you can't win." said Kankuro.

"**_Shut up, you_**!" The Rain leader shouted at Kankuro, then began to charge at Gaara.

Gaara made a few hand seals, then held out his hand, palm towards the Rain shinobi and sand began to encircle the man.

"Desert Coffin!" Gaara swiftly closed his hand into a loose fist, catching the man in a wrap of sand.

"Well I'm gonna go, It was nice to meet all of you," said Alex, then she turned and said, "Oh don't move from here til you see them go, okay?" She walked a bit more, then turned around again and said, "You, Kiba, I think you're a cocky son of a bitch who needs your ass kicked but you're cool in my book; Hinata, I think you're the sweetest thing ever; And you, Shino… hmm… Yeah, I think you're kind of cute! If you ever need to cop a feel be sure to call, kay? Bye now!"

Kiba looked a little offended, Hinata blushed and smiled, and Shino gave her a What the hell! Who do you think I am?' look.

"Well, see you guys! I need to make my grand exit!" And with that she flew up in the air on her scythe so no one would see her.

Back on the battlefield, the Rain-nin was struggling to break free of the sand.

"As you can see, Gaara has total mastery over the sand, on the ground and in the air as well." said Temari, leaning on something that looked like a giant strip of black plexiglass.

"I can free myself… e-easily… Augh!" said the rain guy, struggling harder.

"If you don't stop yapping I'll seal your lips… and cut off your air, but you're hardly worth it." Gaara's cold voice was commanding. Gaara then stretched out his hand and closed it into a tight fist. "Desert Funeral!"

The man was wrapped completely in sand and crushed, his bones making a sickening crunch' as they were ground together, before the sand ballooned out like there had been and explosion inside of it, spraying blood everywhere. Gaara covered himself with one of the parasols as blood splattered down on the clearing.

"It's quick and painless. I used far more force than was necessary to ensure that." Shrugged Gaara. "Bitter crimson tears flow from lifeless eyes and mingle with the endless sands, bestowing ever greater power upon the demon god."

The other two shinobi's got scared and began to beg for mercy, but the sand wrapped around them. Gaara made another set of seals, then said in his same impassive voice, "Desert Funeral."

Alex, who was still hovering close by, thought to herself, That was a bit entertaining… Oh well, time to make my spectacular entrance!' Alex smirked and giggled out loud as she thought how she was going to make her spectacular entrance'. She then summoned thunder, lighting and dark clouds to appear overhead. Then she flew down to the three dead shinobi's souls.

"Hello and welcome! You guys are now officially dead!" she said as she rested her scythe on her shoulder. So that wasn't the nicest way to say it, but bluntness usually worked best with guys.

"Nani!" exclaimed the three guys, looking at her in disbelief.

"Yeah, didn't you see how you were crushed?" said Alex. Then she swung her scythe and cut the air, making a portal with sparkling lights appear.

"Okay, just go through that portal." Alex gestured to the vortex, "Oh, and before I forget," she handed them three cards, "If I by accident send you to Hell, just give those to my Grandma and she'll send you to Heaven." And she sent them on their way. She then turned around to face the Gaara's group. She then saw Kankuro approach Gaara and attempt to reason with his bloodlust-y companion.

"That's enough. Just for once, Gaara listen to what your big brother tells you!"

Brother, huh? I didn't know that they allowed siblings to be in the same team together…' Alex mused.

"I've never thought of either of you as my siblings. Cross me and I will kill you." said Gaara simply.

I'd better go. I'm not part of this.' thought Alex. She was about to mount her scythe, but she found she couldn't move. She looked down and saw that sand had encircled her feet, legs, and scythe, efficiently immobilizing her.

"Looks like you caught me," said Alex with a wry smile.

Kankuro and Temari turned towards Alex and Kankuro gasped and stuttered "I-it's you! Y-you can't be here! You're not a shinobi!"

"Yeah I know, but I **_am_** here. What are you planning to do about it, panty ruin-er'?" snapped Alex

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Gaara turned pale eyes on her.

"Is that a threat, huh?"

Temari then stepped forward. "Really, who are you?" she asked.

"As I've told you guys before I'm Alexandria Sharhson, but call me Alex. You call me Alexandria, my foot and your ass will get acquainted," stated Alex smugly.

"No, no. I meant **_what_** are you? You can't be human."

"Well, I'm the Daughter of Death. I was just doing his job a bit to help out. Why the hell else do you think I carry a scythe around?" Alex was a bit peeved at having to explain herself for the umpteenth time.

Gaara's eye began to twitch. He had always been considered death', and now this girl was saying that death was **_her father_** and all he did was send people to the other side.

"**_You lie_**!" screamed Gaara, thoroughly displeased that she **_dare_** take his title.

"Yeah, no way can **_you_** be the Daughter of Death'!" Kankuro made little air quotation marks with his fingers.

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" said Alex

"Yes." replied Kankuro and Temari in unison.

"Okay…" Alex reached for the long black glove that covered her left arm and pulled it down to reveal her arm made of bone.

Gaara looked unfazed by this. Temari and Kankuro cringed a bit.

"I told you the truth, so can you let me go?" Alex pulled the glove back up over her arm.

"No." said Gaara simply. He had that weird look in his eyes that indicated his wild bloodlust had returned and Alex would do well enough to satisfy it. He incased her in sand that went up to her neck. "Now… you die." said Gaara unemotionally, once again curling his hand into a fist.

Alex just yawned as Gaara did Desert Funeral' on her. She felt immense pressure but all did was crack her back.

Wow, this is great for cracking my back!' thought Alex.

"Why isn't she dead!" Kankuro whispered to Temari.

"I don't know." answered Temari, just as confused.

"Oh, did I forget to mention I'm immortal?" said Alex like she had forgot to take out the trash. She took her scythe from within the sand and cut through the sand, freeing herself.

"Don't think you can get away that easily," said Gaara, "Just because you're immortal!" He tried to cover her up with the sand again.

The sand began to try and cover her up again, but Alex dodged it all with swift grace and timed precision. Using her scythe, she cut at the sand, rendering it useless when Gaara tried to use it again. Alex then jumped up and landed swiftly on her scythe and called down, "I'd love to stay and kick you ass but I need to meet my friends. Oh and before I go I have this to say," Alex pointed to Temari and said, "I think you're cool! We should be friends." Temari looked utterly confused by that.

"You," she pointed at Kankuro, "You owe me another pair of panties!" Kankuro blanched, remembering about the first time he met her.

She then turned to Gaara, "You just need your ass kicked by someone." With that said, Alex flew off to where her friends were.

"I swear this now: I will have her blood!" seethed Gaara, and began to walk of towards the tower.

"But Gaara! She said she was immortal. What can you do against an immortal?" asked Temari. Gaara just turned and glared at her, then continued walking.

Ugh… that's why I hate kids!' thought Kankuro, But **_damn_**, that girl is scary! She's even the Daughter of Death!' He shuddered when he thought of her arm made of bone. Temari and Kankuro ran to catch up with their teammate.


	6. Battle with the sound

**Disclaimer**: LunaGoddessOf Foxes and Chibi Rouyakan do not own or claim to own **_Naruto_** or any characters associated with the series (except for out OC's). We do wish we did, though…

**Summary**: Rouyakan, Cassie, and Alex are three fairly average girls... Well, as average as a wolf youkai, witch, and the daughter of Death can be! Due to a spell that went wrong, the three supernatural girls have been thrown into the world of Naruto and his friends. Watch as adventure, chaos, and general stupidity occur!

Rated R/NC-17 for language the graphic nature of some chapters.

Some OC pairings (with the villains, of course, 'cause they're hot).

Chapter 6: Battle With The Sound

Alex flew through the forest towards where she sensed Rouyakan's aura. She arrived to see Naruto and Sasuke passed out beside her two friends. Cassie had a bad injury on her back and both were beaten up pretty badly and were breathing heavily. She saw Sakura clutching Sasuke, her forehead creased with worry.

"What the hell happened!" Alex called as she jumped off her scythe and ran to them, swinging her scythe to rest on her shoulder. Rouyakan, bloody and with only her inner haori on (what was left of her outer one was being used as a head pillow for the two boys) turned to explain.

"We were fucking ambushed by this guy Orochimaru, who I **_swear_** is a snake youkai!" spat Rouyakan. "He bit Sasuke and left this swirl-like mark on his neck. I think you might know what it is." She jerked her head in the direction of the unconscious teen and the girl holding him, before sitting down with Cassie to heal some of her wounds. Alex made her way over to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, can I see the mark on Sasuke?" asked Alex, indicating she should hand him over for inspection. She looked closely at his neck… and then gasped in horror.

"Mother f--!" Alex smothered the last of her cursing and waved for Cassie and Rouyakan.

"So do you know what it is?" asked Rouyakan, helping Cassie over.

"Duh! Grandma told me that this is the mark she used to possess people. This is really bad; it's a real strong curse mark." said Alex, and she began to hyperventilate.

Rouyakan smacked her upside the head. "Get a hold of yourself baka! Tell me, is there a way to get it off?" Rouyakan demanded, mostly because Sakura looked like she was about to pass out from the new information.

"…No, there isn't," said Alex, "But there **_is_** a way to seal it."

"Well, then, we'd better get it sealed." Rouyakan picked up Sasuke and placed him next to the unconscious Naruto.

The girls turned towards Cassie who was smiling like an obsessed otaku girl who had met her favorite anime character in person.

"What's with her? Or do I not want to know?" asked Alex

"Not really, but I should tell you anyway."

**Flash back**

"So, you're a youkai? How fortunate for me." said Orochimaru in a sick manner.

"Nani!" growled Rouyakan, disgusted.

"Ten of Swords!" screamed Cassie, holding up one of her tarot cards as ten swords materialized out of it and flew towards Orochimaru.

"Ah, a beautiful witch." He said. Cassie began to giggle like a schoolgirl.

"My kami, don't tell me she likes him!" groaned Rouyakan, looking like she was about to be sick.

"**_What the fuck_**!" screamed Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto in unison.

"Don't ask. Let's just get out of here!" said Rouyakan. (E/N: Unfortunately, they wouldn't, but you already knew that if you watched the episodes, didn't you?)

"Hey, Mr. Snake-Man! Do you want to be my man-whore?" asked Cassie, waving at him with a huge smile on her face.

Everyone's faces, including Orochimaru, were so shocked, they almost fell off of the massive tree limbs they were standing on.

"What? What'd I say?" Cassie looked completely clueless as she looked at everyone.

**End Flashback**

"Well that's… interesting…" said Alex. "Doesn't she always fall in love with the evil guys?"

"Yeah, but this guy was fucked up in the head and trying to kill us!" yelled Rouyakan.

"Um, guys-- er, girls…? Could you get some cold water?" asked Sakura timidly.

"Sure." said Cassie as she had just healed her back and they went towards the nearest stream. A few minutes later, they returned, with no new wounds and a bucket of cold stream water.

"I vote we take turns watching them." said Alex.

"Agreed. You get first watch," said Rouyakan, jumping up to sit on a low branch and leaning back, closing her eyes.

"Why?" Alex asked, a little annoyed.

"Because you didn't fight with us."

"Oh, don't you dare say I didn't do a thing!" said Alex angrily. "I'll have you know I fought a really tough opponent."

"Hai, maybe so, but we fought a even harder fight, y'know." said Sakura.

"Fine, fine, I'll go first…" grumbled Alex and she took the first shift, scythe at the ready.

**The Next Morning**

Sakura was watching over Naruto and Sasuke who had a very bad fever. Sakura was frequently changing his washcloth to try and bring the fever down, but it wasn't helping much. She sighed. The last watch for tonight was her; the other girls had exhausted themselves. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she heard a sound. She spun around, kunai poised… and saw a squirrel.

"What are you up to, scaring me like that?" Sakura asked the squirrel. She flung the kunai at the squirrel and it scampered off.

"Hey Sakura, who are you talking to?" asked Alex with a yawn, indicating she just woke up.

"Oh, Alex." Sakura said, turning around and seeing Alex still in her pajamas. "I didn't know you would be up this early"

"Yeah. I'm a real morning person, so I'm usually the first one up." laughed Alex.

"Heh." Sakura smiled lightly. "I set up some traps so be careful." The female ninja warned.

"Yeah, I will. I'll go wake the other girls." Alex went over to the others, giving them a good wake-up shake.

"What the—Why did-ja wake me up!" Rouyakan groggily said as she turned to go back to sleep.

Oh, no you don't!' thought Alex, and she kicked her injury.

"Itai!" screamed Rouyakan, clutching her side. "What the **_hell_** was that for, bitch!" She growled.

"Good, you're up."

"If I wasn't in terrible pain, I'd kill you right about now."

Alex ignored her and went over to Cassie, shaking her awake too. "Wake-y, wake-y, eggs and bake-y." said Alex in a sing-song voice.

"I'm up, I'm up! Where's the hot snake man!" Apparently, Cassie wasn't fully awake as of yet.

"Uh… not here." said Alex hurriedly and she and the other girls got dressed.

Cassie wore a short black dress with no sleeves and tennis shoes. Rouyakan opted for her usual all-purpose black and red kimono (which, miraculously, fixed itself overnight). Alex wore a black mini skirt, a tight black shirt that showed her pierced belly button, and her shirt said Ninja's are hot'. She completed the look with tall knee high boots.

"Okay, I'm ready for today!" Cassie was full of energy.

"I'll make breakfast." Rouyakan was about to start a fire, but they heard a chuckle.

"Heh heh… you've been up all night standing guard, eh?" (Remember, the three girls are invisible to others). Three figures leaped out of the bushes. "As of now you're off duty! Just wake Sasuke for us. The three of us want to take him on." Said the one in the middle.

"Oh shit!" said the trio of girls. Sakura spoke, stuttering a bit.

"Wh-- what are you talking about! I know that some guy named Orochimaru is the one who's been pulling all the strings here… so what do you want?" The trio of ninjas looked shocked.

"What does this mark on Sasuke's neck mean? Ale—I mean, someone just told me of its origin, and Sasuke is in no condition to fight! You want to fight him now, when he's like this? Get out of here! Go!" yelled Sakura.

"Come on, we can take them!" said Alex, itching for a fight.

"No, Cassie and I still haven't fully healed, so our job is to protect Naruto and Sasuke." whispered Rouyakan, her battle instinct kicking in.

"Yeah." Cassie agreed.

"Fine! Okay, we'll do that."

The girls turned there attention back to Sakura, and the guy up above the middle guy spoke. "Whatever! I can't walk away after hearing that! I'll destroy you girl… and your little Sasuke too!" he said.

"Uh… that is the stupidest line I've ever heard. What is this, **_The Wizard of Oz_**?" said Rouyakan blankly.

The guy, mistaking Rouyakan's voice for Sakura's, roared, "You bitch! I'll kill you!" But before he was going to charge the middle ninja stopped him.

"Wait, Zaku."

"Wait? Why?" Zaku turned to the other.

"Look. Freshly turned stones, exposed soil… grass in a place it would never grow… it's obvious that someone's been setting traps. But what's the point of laying them if you leave evidence that warns your enemy?" said the ninja.

"Kuso! Cassie, go to Naruto and Sasuke. Try to wake them up." Said Rouyakan, pulling out her sword from its sheath with a burst of black flame. "Alex, you put up Death's Barrier' around Naruto and Sasuke, and I'll stand on the outside to defend it if they kick Sakura's ass." Sakura just turned to glare at her.

"Sorry, just precautious." Rouyakan shrugged apologetically.

Seeing that the three Sound ninja's had jumped up in the air and were heading straight for them, Sakura adopted a sly smirk and she took a kunai out and cut a little string, causing a huge log to come swinging down from above.

"No! The trap was **_above_** us all along!" said the one from the middle, looking up at the log swinging straight at him.

"Nice one Sakura!" cheered Cassie.

The Sound-nin, twisting swiftly, put his hand on the log and broke it, sending splinters of wood flying everywhere.

"Well, this is bad." said Alex, ducking a particularly large chunk of wood.

"Ya **_think_**!" Rouyakan ducked more of needle-sharp splinters.

"To be honest, girl, you know you're a complete no-talent, don't you? Stop dogging it and start working at it! It's an insult being underestimated by slackers like you!" yelled the middle Sound-nin.

"That's not true, she's very talented!" yelled Cassie as she saw Sakura start to tear up.

Suddenly, a big gust of wind came though and the three ninja's were scattered about the clearing. They all heard a boy's voice, yelling, "**_Konoha Hurricane Technique_**'!"

The girls saw a boy with thick eyebrows, a bowl-shaped haircut, and a green one-piece outfit with a red Konoha forehead protector/belt. A squirrel was perched on his shoulder, the same one that Sakura had scared off that morning. He began to speak, "Look who's talking! Try taking your own advice!"

The middle Sound-nin, surprised, stuttered, "Wh--who are you…?"

The boy glared at them, then announced dramatically, "Konoha's handsome blue beast… Rock Lee!"

"You're not handsome! Quit it with the handsome' bit!" yelled Rouyakan and Alex at the same time. (E/N: Sorry Lee fans!) Lee just ignored them.

"You'd be hot if you changed your style. One-piece outfits are **_so_** late 80's!" yelled Cassie.

"Yay! Rouyakan, I think were saved, cause he's really strong!" said Alex.

"I have to say, we're very lucky if he pulls though. We may have to thank him for this." Rouyakan nodded.

"Where did you come from?" asked Sakura, bewildered.

" I came because you needed me. And I always will!" said Lee dramatically.

"Aw, that's so cute!" cooed the three girls.

Lee turned to the girls, being one who could see them, and said, "I see you are also here. I will protect you as well!"

"Uh… we're doing defense." Stated Rouyakan. "Go help Sakura." Nodding, Lee turned back to the three Sound ninja's.

"I don't know how to thank you. You're a lifesaver." Sakura said.

"I promised when we met to protect you until death do us part." said Lee, facing the Sound team. "I finally understand, Gai-sensei." He murmured.

Then the bandaged sound ninja ordered, "It can't be helped, Zaku. Retrieve Sasuke; those two are as good as dead."

Alex interjected with, "No, they're not. I should know."

"Whatever." the Sound-nin shrugged carelessly. Sakura saw bandage-guy advancing toward her so she flung a couple of kunai at him. Dodging it, he was about to attack her when Lee jumped in front of him, poised to attack, but a tree-like object burst from the ground, stopping Lee's attack.

"This is some kind of Genjutsu, right? So I'd be wasting my time ducking as though your attacks were real." Stated Lee "I've seen you use your moves before."

"Rouyakan, you have a better view of the battle. Who do you think will win?" asked Cassie, looking over to the wolf youkai.

"I'm not to sure… but right now Lee is kicking those ninja's ass's!"

"Oh good, I was starting to get worried for a minute there." said Alex with a sigh of relief.

Back on the battlefield, Lee was unwrapping his bandages like when he was fighting Sasuke. Instantly they knew he was going to use that forbidden' move that he got punished for.

They saw Lee disappear and reappear, kicking the bandage guy in the chin with lightning speed. Kicking again, he knocked the boy into the air, disappeared again, and reappeared behind him. His bandages wrapped around the guy like they had a mind of their own.

"Oh, crap, he's wide open… can't make a move to defend himself!" Zaku cursed, making a few hand seals.

"Take this!" yelled Lee, spinning like a tornado. "**_Forward Lotus Technique_**'!" He brought the other guy down with ramming speed, intending to smash him into the ground.

Zaku put his hands in the ground as Lee slammed the bandaged guy into the ground.

"**_Holy shit_**!" screamed the three girls as they watched Lee's attack.

"I don't think this is good…" said Rouyakan.

"How so? It looked like he got him." said Cassie, still trying to wake up Naruto and Sasuke.

"It's a feeling. Just watch and you'll see." said Alex.

"Whew… looks like I made it in time." Zaku sighed in relief.

"No… No way!" exclaimed Lee.

"What a terrifying technique… I managed to land on a pillow of soil and it still almost wiped me out." The bandaged guy said. "But now… it's my turn!"

Lee began to look really worried as the Sound-nin swiped out at Lee. Lee, barely dodging the attack, began to wobble as the Sound-nin began to attack him again, saying, "Your moves may be fast… but ours are supersonic! And muscles can't break down this wall of sound!" The ninja thrust his arms forward.

Lee slumped to the ground with a worried expression on his face. Suddenly, he pitched forward and threw up.

"Lee-kun!" yelled Sakura frantically. Lee clamped a hand over his left ear, a pained expression on his face.

"It's this gauntlet on my arm, you see? It prevents you from blocking my attacks."

"What did you do to him!" Sakura demanded. The guy laughed.

"It's sound! Even if you block my first, the sound waves reach you. You can't stop sound waves." Laughed the bandaged ninja.

"Well, I think this is bad." Alex stated the obvious.

"Don't you understand the fundamental nature of sound?" asked the bandaged ninja.

"…Vibrations!" gasped Sakura as she realized what he attacked Lee with.

"Heh heh, precisely. When you hear a sound, it's actually those vibrations displacing the air, which trembles against you eardrum." Said the bandaged ninja.

"Shut up! We don't want to hear you explanation!" yelled Alex, not remembering that the ninja couldn't see her, as she held her scythe tighter. "Besides, your lecture is boring!"

"The human eardrum, the tympanic membrane--"

"Shut up!"

"--Ruptures when exposed to sound levels in excess of 150 phons, moreover if the sound is powerful enough to upset the liquid within the semi-circular canals of the deepest inner ear--"

"Do you not know what the definition of shut up' means!" screamed Alex, infuriated.

"--It becomes impossible for you to maintain your balance. Heh heh, and it will be some time before your balance is back." He finished.

"Thank god! I though I would have to shoot myself if you talked any longer." said Alex. Then Zaku began to talk.

"So, you see, crude old-fashioned Taijutsu simply doesn't work against us."

"**_Will you all just shut up_**!" screamed Alex, for the fourth time. Zaku just ignored her.

"You did start out very well, though. It's rare for a foe to force me to reveal the nature of my techniques, but now the tide has turned against you!" he said cockily.

"I can wield sound waves as a weapon… with enough force to crush entire boulders! And with a mere thought I can use sound waves to force air into the earth beneath me, transforming rock-hard soil into the softest kind of cushion for a more elegant and effective art than your crude application of brute force."

"He's better than **_you_**, asshole!" yelled Rouyakan, gripping her sword tighter.

"And now, it's your turn." Said the bandage ninja as he charged at Sakura.

"Kick him in the balls, Sakura!" yelled Alex. Again, she was ignored.

"Blast!" yelled Lee as he ran in front of her and did a roundhouse kick, but the ninja dodged it and started to attack Lee again, intending to bring him down.

"No, stay down!" yelled Rouyakan frantically, but it was too late. Lee got punched was knocked out.

"Now for the **_coup de grace_**!" said the Sound-nin.

"I don't think so!" yelled Sakura, as she took out three kunai's and flung them at the three ninja's. But Zaku jumped in front of Sakura and reflected the kunai's back at Sakura.

"Jump back!" yelled Rouyakan. Then out of now where Sakura's hair was grabbed by the last Sound-nin, a girl with long black hair and cruel eyes.

"Such lovely hair. So much more bounce and shine then mine has!" said the girl, Kin. "What Ninjutsu is that? The art of deep conditioning?"

"What the hell do you specialize in? The art of being a bitch?" said Alex slyly, removing the invisibility spell on the three girls. Kin looked over at Alex, surprised.

"Who asked you? …You three are already breaking the rules! Only a three cell team is allowed!" said Kin smugly.

"Oh yeah? Who says we are?" stated Rouyakan.

"Yeah, who says we're human, hmm?" added Alex.

"Shall we, Alex?" said Rouyakan. (She had an illusion spell on)

"We shall!" said Alex She took her glove off while Rouyakan undid the illusion spell and was replaced by her wolf youkai self, and Alex revealed her arm of bone.

"T--that's not real!" stuttered Kin.

"Oh, but it is… bitch." Growled Rouyakan.

"Now let Sakura go, or we **_will_** kill you!" bluffed Alex. She knew she and Rouyakan couldn't move from their spots without putting Sasuke and Naruto in danger.

"How about… not? We'll kill you guys first and then we'll kill Sasuke and the other one." said Kin as she saw through the bluff.

"You think so?" Alex clutched her scythe and made her barrier stronger.

"If you think you three can take on a wolf youkai you're sadly mistaken." said Cassie, helping with the bluff, seeing as she was still with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Even a youkai can still fall victim to sound!" said the bandage-nin, lifting his arm.

"Stop!"

"Huh? Sakura?" said all three girls together.

"I can't let you save me. Protect Sasuke and Naruto." said Sakura, pulling out a kunai.

"Your tricks are useless against me, little girl." said Kin haughtily.

"You think so?" said Sakura slyly as she took the kunai and with a deft movement sliced through her strawberry blonde hair, severing herself from Kin's hold.

"What?" Kin gasped. For a moment, everyone was stunned.

"Woohoo! You go girl!" Cassie cheered Sakura's clever way to get out of the situation she was in.

"Kick their asses!" added Rouyakan.

"Oh, if you are against the boys, kick them in their balls!" yelled Alex.

Cassie gave Alex a weird look and Rouyakan smacked her forehead.

"Alex… just shut up." She growled.

"Kay!"

Sakura began to make hand seals, but Kin slammed into Sakura, trying to stop her from completing the seals. There was a small pop' and Sakura' turned out to be just a log.

"What? Substitution!"

"Ow, that's gonna hurt in the morning." Rouyakan laughed.

"Bitch got what she deserved!" Alex crowed.

The girls looked to the field and saw Sakura charging at Zaku. Smiling devilishly, Zaku made a few quick hand seals, and then thrust his hands out at her, sending a current of sound blasting into her.

"Poor foolish girl… just a one-trick pony." Zaku laughed, but again Sakura's body turned into another log. "Obviously you're overhead!" He looked up, seeing Sakura flying down at him.

"Try it twice, try it three times, that trick will never work on me! My smallest skill is more then enough for you!" said Zaku as kunai's came flying her way, hitting Sakura dead-on.

"Oh crap! Sakura!" yelled Cassie, worried.

"Heh, heh, come out, come out wherever you are…" Zaku called as he looked around for Sakura. Turning, he saw Sakura charging at him, and flung another kunai, expecting another substitution. But this time, the kunai's hit flesh; this was the real Sakura! Before Zaku could dodge, Sakura pounced on him and bit down hard on his arm.

"Well… that's one way to hurt someone, I guess." Rouyakan blinked, a little stunned at the simplicity of it all.

"I still say to kick him in his balls."

"That's your solution for every battle against a boy."

"Oh, shut up!" snapped Alex as they turned their attention back to Sakura.

Zaku was yelling for Sakura to get off him, at the same time hitting her with a rock.

"

"Uh…" Sasuke groaned, squeezing his eyes closed like he was looking at something bright.

"Oh, thank god!" sighed Cassie. "Sasuke's waking up!"

"I'm still not taking the barrier off." said Alex.

"Oh no, Sakura just got thrown off of that Sound ninja!" yelled Rouyakan frantically, but not leaving her post.

"You little wench!" yelled Zaku as he poised to attack her. Rouyakan was now worried.

"Kuso!" Rouyakan readied her sword as she began to run towards Sakura to help her out, but three blurs (one being dragged) came out of nowhere and stood in front of Sakura.

"Huh…?"

"Hmph. The freak parade just goes on and on…"

"Ino!" said Sakura, surprised.

"Sakura… I told you I'd never let you show me up!" The blonde girl turned to her rival.

"Who are you?" asked Rouyakan. Shikamaru turned his head towards her.

"We could ask the same for you three, but you just stay over there with the other two. We'll take care of the rest."

"…Okay." Rouyakan went back over to Alex. Choji began to cry out, W--what are you guys thinking? Those creeps are too dangerous! They'll eat us alive! Let go of me, Shikamaru!" The large boy struggled to break the other ninja's hold of his scarf.

"Nope! No way. Sorry, buddy, but that's the way it is! We're the men here! We can't run away when Ino and the mystery non-human-girls-who-I-don't-know-their-name's are ready to risk their lives fighting. Not even if we die!" stated Shikamaru.

"Sorry I dragged you boys into this, but we are a three-man cell… all for one and one for all." Ino added.

"What's meant to happen will, I guess." said Shikamaru.

"Heh! We'll let you off the hook if you want to run, fatty." said Zaku.

"My, you don't have any consideration, do you?" yelled Cassie as she saw Choji flinch.

"What did that guy just say? I could've sworn he called me…"

"You're welcome to run away… if you can find a hiding place that big enough, fatso!" mocked Zaku, chuckling.

Choji turned to him, fire in his eyes, and yelled out, "I'm not fat! I'm just pleasingly plump!"

"Could've fooled me." said Rouyakan under her breath.

"Rouyakan, shut up. They're helping us." Cassie scolded. Choji continued yelling. "Pleasingly plump people unite!"

"What the hell!" Alex was totally weirded out.

"Does everyone understand! Do you get me! Konoha and the Sound ninja are at war!" he yelled.

"This is tuning into a complete mess…" sighed Shikamaru, letting go of Choji's scarf.

"It certainly is." Said Zaku. "Our orders were to find and kill Uchiha Sasuke under the cover of this exam, but…"

"Uh, guy's?"

"Yeah Cassie?" Alex turned to face her.

"Should Sasuke be steaming?" asked Cassie.

"No, why?"

"Well, he is."

"Swell, another problem. Can the day get any worse?" groused Rouyakan.

"Sakura, stay here and help those girls watch over your team." Said Ino, adopting a battle stance.

"Right!" Sakura nodded.

"This is it! Team Ino up and at em, full speed ahead!" She yelled.

"Yes, ma'am!" yelled the two boys.

"Ino-Shika-Cho formation!" ordered Ino. "It's on you, Choji!"

"Okay, who else thinks that these three are crazy?" said Rouyakan as she saw Choji expand and disappear into his shirt, beginning to roll at a high speed right for Zaku.

"Hmph! Just a fat guy rolling himself around!" Zaku scoffed as he yelled, "Zankuuha!" Choji just went up in the air, unfazed by the attack.

"One has to admit, that **_is_** pretty cool." Said Alex.

"I guess…" said Rouyakan hesitantly, as the bandaged guy ran towards Zaku to save him.

Shikamaru did a hand sign and the girls saw his shadow stretch out and attach to the bandaged guy, rendering him immobile.

"Now **_that's_** cool!" said Rouyakan appreciatively.

"Damn straight!"

"Alex… Never say damn straight' again."

"Sorry."

Shikamaru moved his hands to his head, making deer antlers'. The other guy moved his arms into that position too, like he was a puppet.

"Okay, now that's just weird." said Cassie.

"Yeah, but lets see what uber bitch' over there does." Rouyakan looked at Ino.

"Shikamaru, take care of my body while I'm gone!" she yelled, and suddenly she slumped to the ground and Kin shook a bit.

"Oh man, she possessed her! I could've done that!" complained Alex. "Plus her style is rough. You saw her shake, right? I could do so much better!"

"Shut up! Just watch blonde bitch's body." snapped Rouyakan

They turned their attention back to Ino, who now had a kunai at Kin's neck. Ino/Kin yelled, "You're finished! If either of you makes a move, your teammate Kin is as good as dead! Both of you leave your scrolls here and go finish the exam without them. When I can no longer sense either of your chakura's, I'll release Kin!"

Kin's two teammates laughed. Sakura then realized what they were going to do.

"No! Watch out Ino!"

Zaku attacked Ino/Kin and sent her hurtling into a tree. Hacking up blood, the others noticed that blood appeared on Ino's real body.

"W-what unbelievable lowlifes… to wound your own comrade!" spat Ino/Kin in disgust.

"You underestimated us… bad mistake." Said Zaku. "Our objective is not some stupid scroll… nor have we any interest in passing you infantile exam." said the bandaged Sound-nin. "We're after Uchiha Sasuke."

Shikamaru's shadow started to slide back towards him, releasing the bandage-nin.

"So… your little trick can only work for five minutes at time? As for the art that girl is using… from the look of things, if we inflict any harm on her host, her real body suffers as well! Heh heh… we can kill her by killing Kin ourselves!" The bandage-nin laughed manically and readied a weapon, apparently intent on killing his own comrade, but a voice out of nowhere made the trio of girls look up.

"You're despicable! You bucolic nonentities think you're all that just because your sonic powers were strong enough to whup these novices!" Tenten

Alex looked up only to come eye-to-eye with a white-eyed boy with long brown hair that was tied back, dressed in a beige shirt and brown pants. His right arm and leg were bandaged, and a brown-eyed girl with brown hair in two buns and a Chinese-type pink and black outfit crouched beside him.

"Oh my god, its Dumb-fuck'!" cried Alex, pointing and looking horrified.

Neji looked down at her and growled, "Why the hell are you here?"

"To help my friends." Alex said with a No duh' tone of voice.

"So you're a ninja?" inquired Neji.

"Not exactly…" said Alex, turning her attention back to the fight as Tenten spoke up.

"The boy with the weird hairdo is on our team. You hurt him; now you'll answer to us!"

It was then that Sasuke woke up. "Oh thank god you're up!" said Cassie, relived. The other two turned around and saw Sasuke with weird marks on his skin that looked like black flames and steam coming up from where he was.

"I don't think this is good." said Rouyakan. "Our luck today just sucks."

"Alex, put down your barrier now!" Sasuke said, but somehow it didn't sound like Sasuke at all. There was this odd light in his eyes and his voice sounded more… evil than before. Confused, Alex lowered the barrier and Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, point out the ones who pummeled you into that state!" he demanded.

"Sasuke…!" cried Sakura, not knowing whether to be confused or relieved, or both.

"Who was it? Tell me!" Sasuke's voice was venomous.

"It was us!" Zaku answered cockily.

"Uh, Alex? What's wrong with Sasuke?" Cassie asked her blonde companion.

"I… don't know, really. I never studied that much about Grandma's curses."

"Sasuke… your body!" Sakura said, alarmed.

Sasuke had a crazy look in his eye, saying, "Nothing to worry about. I feel fine… strong… busting with power! I got it from him."

"Huh?" Sakura was confused.

"I got it from him; I understand now. I am an avenger. On the path I walk, I have to do whatever it takes to gain power, even if it means selling my flesh to the devil." said Sasuke.

"Are you crazy Sasuke! You don't know **_what_** that mark will do to you!" cried Alex.

Sasuke turned to Alex and said, "Alex, you don't understand the power I'm feeling… and you never will!" he turned back to the sound team. "So…It was you."

Shikamaru yelled out, "Ino! If you stay in that form, you'll be dragged into this! Get back to your own body! Choji let's get moving. It's time we got out of here!" Shikamaru's team disappeared to safety.

Zaku said, "Snap out of it. Just because he refuses to die…!" and he moved to attack Sasuke.

"Zaku, no! Don't you get it!" warned the bandage-nin.

Zaku attacked Sasuke with a very powerful sound wave that ripped up half the forest. He chuckled, thinking he had won.

"Hah. Blew that pipsqueak to bits!" Laughed Zaku. Suddenly, Sasuke's voice was behind him.

"What pipsqueak is that?" He backhanded Zaku about five feet. Sasuke did a few hand seals, took a big breath, and blew fireballs from his mouth as he yelled, "Katon- Housenka no Jutsu!"

"You're getting overconfident! I can just blow these out!" as he blew out the fireballs, smirking. Too late he noticed shuriken hidden within the flames, and he screamed like a little girl. The trio of girls laughed a bit at that. Then they noticed Sasuke behind Zaku. With a quick movement, he grabbed the Sound-nin's wrists and pulled his arms behind him. Chuckling dementedly, Sasuke semi-whispered, "Heh… you take such pride in your arms… time to bid them farewell." And he pulled back, breaking Zaku's arms with a sickening crunch'. Zaku fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Sasuke turned to the bandage-nin.

"And then there was one. I hope you're more of a challenge." Sasuke walked towards him.

"Okay Alex, fess up." said Rouyakan, "How the hell do we get him back to normal?"

"Uh…" Alex thought back to her Grandma's lessons, or at least tried to, "Something like…. He has to have someone that he cares about." explained Alex hesitantly, testing each word.

"But he's so cold hearted! Who does he care about other than himself?" asked Cassie.

"Oh, he cares about someone, he's just to much of an ass to realized." said Alex mischievously.

"Who is it?" asked Cassie

"If I'm right… Just wait and see."

Sakura, who was still on the ground, looked up at Sasuke, tears forming in her eyes. With effort, she pulled herself off the ground and ran to Sasuke, flinging her arms around him and screaming, "**_Stop it_**! Please… please stop…" she pleaded, crying. Slowly, the marks on his body began to fade, and Sasuke fell down to the ground.

"Yes! I knew he liked her!" cheered Alex.

"So **_that's_** it." Said Rouyakan, realization dawning on her.

"Yeah, Grandma had to have someway to reverse it, or we'd have a hell of a lot of cursed-seal people running around. And it helps to reveal love in some rare cases."

"So is that why she possesses lonely guys?" asked Cassie.

"Yeah, pretty much…"

"You're pretty tough." said a voice behind them, and they turned and saw the bandage-nin talking to Sasuke, fear and something like respect written on his face. "Obviously, in your current state we have no chance of defeating you, Sasuke. Please accept this as a token of my admiration and some reparation for your trouble, and allow us to leave in peace. After what we've done, it may seem a lot to ask… but something big is afoot that merits further investigation and confirmation! I give you my word, on behalf of us all, that if you let us go now… then the next time we face you, we will stay til the battle is done, no matter how poorly we fare!" The bandage-nin as left the **_scroll of earth_**' and gathered his teammates, preparing to leave.

"**_Wait_**!" screamed Sakura, "You've got to tell me! Who is Orochimaru? What did he do to Sasuke! And why was Sasuke the one he chose?"

"I don't know… we were just following orders." Said the bandage-nin, and he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Hey, are you all alright!" asked Ino as her team cautiously came out of hiding.

"Wha… What happened to me…?" asked Sasuke groggily.

"I'll **_tell_** you what happened!" said Alex as she and the other girls came to his aid (Alex put her glove back on). "You went all **Rambo**' on everyone."

Sasuke just glared at Alex. "Hey, be nice to me. For once I **_did_** protect your sorry ass!"

Just then Ino came running up to them. She looked at the three girls and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Cassandra Herosike, but you can call me Cassie. I'm a witch."

"I'm Rouyakan; you don't need to know my last name. I'm a wolf youkai, as you can tell." said Rouyakan as she pointed to her wolf features.

"And I'm Alexandria Sharhson. I'm the daughter of Death as you can tell by my arm. Call me Alex."

Ino looked like she had just seen a ghost and she paled. "I think I'll just go help that guy over there…" she said as she went to help the unconscious Lee, but Tenten beat her to it.

"We'll take care of him." She said reassuringly, then suddenly grabbed Lee by the front of his outfit and shook him, yelling, "What were you thinking, going off on your own like that?" Ino just stared.

The girls laughed and went to see how Naruto was doing. They went over to him and saw Shikamaru and Choji wondering what they should do with him.

"So… what about this one? Shall we kick him until he's awake?" asked Shikamaru.

"Oh! Oh! Can I?" asked Choji eagerly.

"If you want better results, hit him on the head." Alex rapped her head with her knuckles.

Looking at him, everyone saw Naruto smiling like an idiot. Choji hit him on the head.

"Well that didn't work well, did it?" said Rouyakan, crossing her arms in her large sleeves.

"Here, drink this." said Cassie, holding out a cup she had conjured.

Naruto woke up… and began to rant about how he would protect everyone.

"You keep thinking that Naruto…" sighed Alex.

"Alex! You're back! When? How? Did snake-dude touch you?" ranted Naruto, not with the program.

"I'm fine. You just relax and not kill yourself."

"Ah! I feel better!" shouted Lee with glee. (E/N: Hee hee that rhymes!) "Thanks, you beautiful witch!" He said, hugging her.

Naruto went up to Sakura and asked, "Hey, what's Fuzzy Eyebrows' doing here?"

Sakura's eye twitched and she punched him square in the jaw. "He's the one who saved us!" she yelled. Everyone laughed.

**30 minutes later**

"Well, be seeing you guys, and good luck with the exam!" called out Cassie as the other two teams disappeared.

"Oh, and if you tell on us I'll gouge your eye's out!" yelled Alex. Rouyakan gave her a look'.

Soon the two teams left and Team Seven (plus the three girls) were all alone.

"I vote we lay low for awhile, and then go get another **_heaven scroll_**'." said Rouyakan.

"Yeah, I think that's best." Sakura agreed, and so they set out into the woods to look for a camping place.

"…Hey guys? I'm hungry. Does any one have any ramen?"

"Naruto… shut up."

**ENDING NOTES**

Chibi Rouyakan (Beta)

Katon- Housenka no Jutsu: Sasuke's multi-fireball technique. He first uses it in the beginning of the Chunin Exams.

Zankuuha- Zaku's attack. Using tubes implanted in the arms, it manipulates sound to a point that it can crush boulders.

As another point, everyone's lines might not be exactly what they really said. I do not have those episodes so I just went by memory. Plus, there were some extra lines so that the three girls could fit into the plot. Remember, they're invisible to anyone they don't reveal themselves to, so their voices are often mistaken for others, or ignored.

Also, **READ THIS**! This story **_will not be ending like the series so far_**! The ending of this fic **_will be different_**, mostly because Luna and I wanted to do something else.

So… the ending will be different, so if you don't like alternate endings, and are a true to the series' fic fan, I suggest not reading the ends of this fic. But for those of you who stick with us to the end, a big kudos to you:)

And yes, sometimes I am slow to edit. Forgive me! bows

Chibi Rouyakan (Immortal Bitches' beta)


	7. The Bastard Kabuto, remember? Returns

**_Disclaimer:_** **_LunaGoddessOf Foxesand_** **_Chibi Rouyakando not own or claim to own_** **_Narutoor any characters associated with the series (except for our OC's). We do wish we did, though…_**

**Summary**: Rouyakan, Cassie, and Alex are three fairly average girls... Well, as average as a wolf youkai, witch, and the daughter of Death can be! Due to a spell that went wrong, the three supernatural girls have been thrown into the world of Naruto and his friends. Watch as adventure, chaos, and general stupidity occur!

Rated R/NC-17 for language the graphic nature of some chapters.

Some OC pairings (with the villains, of course, 'cause they're hot).

Chapter 7: The Bastard (Kabuto, remember?) Returns

It was a bright and sunny afternoon, and everyone was getting ready for lunch. Well, mainly Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. It seemed that Cassie, Rouyakan, and Alex had brought their **_own_** food, but when everyone found out… the food was all gone. So naturally, everyone was pissed at the girls for holding out on them. So we begin with the six at a riverbed with Sasuke and Naruto near the water (In Naruto's case, literally **_in_** the water) and Sakura setting up a fire. The girls were in bikinis that Cassie magically put on them, tanning. They were greatly entertained at how Naruto had to scare the fish out of the water so that Sasuke could pin them to a tree.

"Move around more. I want some for preservation purposes." called Sasuke to Naruto. "I need three more, baka."

Naruto was mad because he had to swim in freezing cold water to make the fish come. He surfaced and snapped back, "This is really tiring! Why don't **_you_** do it!"

"Because you're the one in a swimsuit and he's not." Rouyakan said, not moving from her spot in the sun.

"Oh shut up. I wouldn't even be doing this if you guys shared your food!" yelled Naruto.

"No way! Besides, you guys are responsible for your own damn food." spat Alex.

"Nag, nag, nag…" mumbled Naruto.

Rouyakan's acute hearing picked up what Naruto had said. "Oi! Quit your bitching and get back to work!" she yelled.

From somewhere over near the campsite, Sakura's voice called, "Sasuke-kun? I'm ready for the fire; can you use your **_Goukakyuu no Jutsu_**'?"

"I guess three is fine." said Sasuke as he went to where Sakura was.

Cassie and Rouyakan were crowded around the sticks and stuff, fighting about who got to light it.

"Move over Rouyakan! I need to practice my fire magic!" yelled Cassie.

"No! I'm a better **_honoo_**-user than you, so back off!" spat Rouyakan.

Sakura was staring back and forth between them, then looked at Alex and asked, "Are they usually like this?"

"Yeah. Hey, let Rouyakan do it though. She's better with fire." said Alex.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, she can summon the fires of hell."

"Wow, she can? She's that powerful?" exclaimed Sakura, amazed.

"Yep." said Alex. Just then, Sasuke came, rolled his eyes, and did**_Goukakyuu no Jutsu_**'.

"Thanks a lot Sasuke. You ruined all the fun." pouted Cassie.

"Hm." said Sasuke absently. Soon three fish were cooking over the fire.

Sasuke said, "It's been four days since the second exam started."

"Yeah… you're right." Sakura nodded.

"The second exam began around three P.M." Sasuke continued.

"A lot of teams have already finished. If that's the case…" Sakura left the end hanging, but they all knew what she meant.

"Stop being so fucking pessimistic; it's really annoying." spat Rouyakan. "Instead of looking at the glass half empty, look at it half full. We'll probably get the scroll we need from the next team we run in to. I mean, look at Naruto, he's not being negative." Everyone looked at Naruto and saw he had a stupid smile that suggested he couldn't wait to have his fish, preferably the biggest. Sasuke picked up the **_earth_**' scroll that had been placed between the six and looked deep in thought. Soon the fish were done and everyone was eating, everyone being Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, that is. The girls… well lets just say they found more food and were munching on that. Then Sakura said depressingly, "…It may be possible that there **_are_** no more **_heaven_**' scrolls."

"What do you mean, Sakura?" asked Sasuke, looking up.

"Think about it. Four out of the five days for the second exams have already passed. That mean we used up eighty percent of the time allowed for the exam. Remember, Orochimaru destroyed one of the scrolls. If there were thirteen pairs of scrolls for each of the thirteen teams, and you need a complete set to get into the tower, now there are only twelve complete pairs. Only twelve teams can pass. After we spilt up from the other Konoha guys, we spent two days to rest and heal from our injuries. We're probably behind the other teams since we took so much extra time." Sakura finished.

"Yep, more or less, Sakura." interjected Cassie.

Sasuke just looked at her and shook his head. "We'll need to increase the distance we move in a day. The next enemy could be our last chance for a scroll."

"And if we get our asses semi-kicked again, then we go home and beat up our pillows!" Alex pumped her fist in the air. Everyone looked at her weird, and decided to ignore her.

Rouyakan asked one of the most random questions in the world. "Are you on your period?"

"No, why?"

"What's a period'?" asked Naruto, confusion written on his face. Sakura flushed in understanding of the girl's time of the month'.

"We'll tell you when you're thirteen…" said Cassie, not really wanting to explain sexuality right then.

"I'm going to get water for everyone." announced Sasuke suddenly, not wanting to hear this discussion anymore. So Sasuke left for the water, leaving the girls alone with Sakura and Naruto. Naruto grabbed the **_earth_**' scroll as soon as Sasuke was out of sight.

"Hey, hey!" he said quietly, motioning towards Sakura. Sakura turned her head in his direction.

"I have a good way to pass, and it doesn't require us to fight!" whispered Naruto.

"And just how will you do **_that_**, hm?" asked Rouyakan skeptically.

Naruto opened his weapons pouch and dumped out a few blank scrolls.

"Don't tell us that…!" stated Cassie.

"Yep!" said Naruto proudly. "I have lots of scrolls with me. If we can edit these to make it look like the **_heaven_**' scroll…"

"And I thought you couldn't get anymore stupid." mumbled Alex.

"Wait!" said Sakura suddenly. "Even if you **_could_** do that, we don't know what written inside. If the examiner takes a look inside, she'll find out right away. Baka!" Sakura pointed out.

"These probably have some sort of password on them, and you won't know what the password is until you get both scrolls…" Naruto was unfazed by Sakura's crude analysis. "In other words, we need to get the password to pass. It's got to be like that." said Naruto logically.

"Oh my god, I think the Apocalypse is coming. Naruto is thinking for once in his life." said Rouyakan, pretending to stagger in amazement. Alex was smirking and Cassie was trying unsuccessfully to hide her laughter.

"Yeah! …Hey, wait a minute, that's an insult! Are you calling me stupid!"

"You don't miss a thing, do you?" said Rouyakan.

"Why you…! You…!"

"Stop it, all of you!" said Sakura, like she was talking to a bunch of squabbling three-year-olds. She then turned back to Naruto.

"We don't even know **_what's_** inside them." said Sakura, "So there's no point in making a fake."

Naruto's head drooped in defeat.

"Geez, I thought you were going to say something better since you were so confident. You don't think things through enough." sighed Sakura.

"But what if we can predict its contents?" Naruto was never deterred for long.

"Again, lets not do anything stupid. I don't want to haul your butts out of trouble two times in a row." said Rouyakan.

Naruto turned to Rouykan and yelled, "If you don't like my ideas, why don't you come up with something?"

"Because **_we_** can't. That's **_your_** job." said Alex matter-of-factly.

"You're just saying that because you can't think of plans like this!" Alex hit him on the head with Tsuuka.

"Alex's right, though." Rouyakan spoke up.

"I am! …Wait, I am?"

"Yeah, amazingly, you are. We really shouldn't even **_be_** here. If you were listening, the whole point of this Chunin Exam' thing is to test **_your_** potential, not ours. **_You_** have to think things through; we won't always be here to help you all out. So, as mean or cruel as it sounds, we're going to let **_you_** guys do the thinking, and only provide you with some defense and protection as you travel. Whatever you do from now on, it's up to you. Albeit, our opinions on the stupidity of your ideas will probably continue to rain down, but ultimately, the choice is yours."

The two shinobi thought this over for a minute.

"So… This is the **_scroll of earth_**'…" said Naruto slowly.

"Did you not hear a word of what was just said! Don't tell me you're going open that!" sighed Rouyakan in defeat.

"Yes. We're going to try opening the scroll." said Naruto.

"No!" yelled Sakura as Naruto got hit on the head again.

"Did you forget the rule, you idiot!"

"I think he did." said Cassie.

"Anko-san told us not to look inside the scrolls until we get to the tower!" yelled Sakura.

"But were in trouble at this rate, right?" asked Naruto, holding his head.

"Yes, but you don't need to do anything stupid!" Alex growled.

Naruto turned to her and yelled, "Who asked you? We're in deep shit here!"

"Yeah we know. I suggest this: why not fail and go home to try again for the next exam?" Said Rouyakan nonchalantly.

"How can you say that!" Sakura gasped.

"Because we don't even know if we'll make it, that's why. You have to know when you're beat." Rouyakan said, peeved at their nativity.

Sakura and Naruto began to stare intently at the scrolls.

"Oh, just make up your minds already! You're wasting daylight!" snapped Rouyakan.

Naruto picked up the scroll, and the two teens began to slowly open the scroll cautiously, like they were opening a decree of life and death.

"My god, just fucking open it if you going to!" yelled Alex impatiently.

Naruto then began to slowly tear it open. Suddenly, a hand popped out of nowhere over Naruto's hand, stopping him from ripping it open.

"You really shouldn't do that." the stranger said. The three girls saw this exchange and thought it was and enemy and got in to fighting position.

"Who are you?" asked Rouyakan as she poised her sword to attack, a light ribbon of black fire already swirling around it.

"I could ask you girls the same thing." The stranger, a boy about in his mid-teens with white-ish gray hair in a small ponytail and round glasses, clad in a purple outfit, stood up and faced the three girls.

"Yeah, but I don't know if we should let you know who we are." said Rouyakan. "Especially since you haven't introduced yourself."

"I see…" the teen said slowly.

"Oh, I'm Cassie!" Cassie called, waving.

"Cassie, you idiot!" snapped Alex.

"What? I like him, Alex. He looks nice to me." That's Cassie; oblivious.

"Great, now we have to introduce ourselves and what we are to **_this_** guy too…" said Alex. "I'll go first. I'm Alexandria Sharhson, the daughter of Death."

"Rouyakan, a wolf youkai." Rouyakan didn't waste her breath on him.

"And I'm Cassie! I'm a witch and will you go out with me?" asked Cassie.

Kabuto just dismissed the last comment.

"I see you girls aren't human, so there is no harm in breaking the rules for you." said Kabuto. Suddenly, a random blond chick ran out and bitch-slapped Kabuto til he had swirl-y eyes and was unconscious on the ground. She then ran off. The girls, who were totally weirded out by that, decided to dismiss this as some strange thing that went on in this world, and turned back to Kabuto, who had just recovered.

"…Ooo-kay then." said Alex. "Hey look, Sasuke's back."

Sasuke ran towards them, dropping the water on the ground.

"Yo, Sasuke." Alex waved calmly.

Five minutes later, Kabuto was scolding Naruto. "Geez, your such a hopeless guy." said Kabuto "That was close. You almost opened that scroll."

"Sorry." said Naruto sheepishly.

"We told you guys, but **_no_**." said Cassie.

Kabuto began to speak. "Those who break the rules will be forced into a situation were they must retire."

"You say this as if you broke the rules before." said Alex curiously.

Kabuto just looked at her. "In previous exams, the scrolls were made so that those who opened the scrolls will see a sleep-inducing inscription."

"Wow, that sucks." Rouyakan stated.

"So, they remain in the forest til the end of the exam."

"That, I might add, **_really_** sucks." added Alex.

"By the way, you're Kabuto, right?" asked Sasuke. "What are you doing here alone, without your teammates?"

"It's not like I was after your scroll or anything." said Kabuto convincingly.

"Right…" said Sasuke, disbelieving.

"Yeah, why should we believe a little bastard like you?" said Alex, adding the insult for emphasis.

Kabuto was shocked by that last comment. "I'm not a bastard. Why would you say that?"

"Hmm, well first off, I get a bad vibe from you. And how do we know you're not trying to steal our scroll?" spat Alex.

Kabuto took out the **_earth_**' and the **_heaven_**' scroll and showed it to everyone. "Now that I have showed you these, will you trust me?" asked Kabuto.

"No." said Rouyakan bluntly.

"Why not?"

"The first part of what Alex said." replied Rouyakan.

"Oh, I don't get any bad vibes from him. I think he's rather cute!" said Cassie as she looked at Kabuto.

"That's because you think all the evil guys are hot." Said Rouyakan.

"I do not!" yelled Cassie hotly.

"Do too!"

"Do **_not_**!"

"Do **_too_**!"

"I think I'll be going now…" Kabuto started to leave.

"Wait!" yelled Sasuke. "Fight us!"

"Oh, just when I thought Naruto was stupid, it turns out **_Sasuke_** is the stupid one." sighed Alex.

Sasuke whirled around to face Alex. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut." He said with venom in his voice.

"Oh please, you have **_got_** to stop blaming me for what happened to your parents, Sasuke. I can tell you this: they're in heaven somewhere doing whatever they want." said Alex.

Kabuto turned to Alex and asked, "You say that like you've been there."

"Yeah, god's my Grandfather." said Alex.

"**_What_**!" yelled everyone in surprise, except for Cassie and Rouyakan.

"Yeah." said Alex. "Now if you two morons are going to fight, do it now."

"Fight?" said Kabuto. "Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry, but we don't have time." Sasuke didn't sound very apologetic.

"Hey Sasuke!" said Naruto, pointing his finger at him. "Kabuto helped us out!"

"Sasuke-kun, I don't think that's appropriate either." said Sakura.

"Shut up!" yelled Sasuke. Suddenly, Sasuke came in contact with Tsuuka.

"Why don't you listen to what she has to say, jackass?"

"We don't have much of a choice. I told you guys before…" said Sasuke, recovering from being hit. "This is the only way we can survive in this forest." He then got into a battle stance, and Kabuto smirked.

"That's a lie."

"How the hell is it lie?" asked Alex.

"You're not as prepared as you say you are." said Kabuto. Sasuke was just glaring at Kabuto.

"If you wanted to be serious about this exam, why did you need to challenge me?" asked Kabuto " You could've just attacked me when my guard was down instead of declaring a fight. That's what a ninja's supposed to do."

"Do you like listening to your own voice or something, bastard?" asked Alex.

"I was just informing him of how a ninja should act." stated Kabuto, turning to Alex.

"Yeah… whatever. Just get to the point." Said Rouykan, tired of his know-it-all attitude.

"I don't hate you for challenging me, actually." said Kabuto. Everyone turned to him. "That's why I'll show you which path to take. But let's walk as we talk. The fire's smoke is carrying the smell of grilled fish; if we stick around, wild animals and enemies will come after us." Stated Kabuto.

Soon all of them were jumping though the trees, except for Alex and Cassie who flew.

"Are you sure there are even any scrolls left?" asked Sasuke, jumping in time with Kabuto.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it. You just need to think a little to understand." said Kabuto. "In a forest battle like this, or in an open forest, do you know the cleverest way to fight?"

"Not to trust bastards!" yelled Alex from behind.

"…No, The goal of the exams is the tower in the center of this forest."

"Yeah, and?" said Rouyakan.

"Yes, yes I'm getting to that. This means on the last day, the easiest place to get a scroll is around the tower, right?" Kabuto finished.

"Wow, you have good ideas, bastard'." yelled Alex, still somewhere from behind.

"Would you **_please_** refrain from calling me that?" sighed Kabuto, a little irritated.

"No, because I wouldn't trust you even if you were the Buddha himself." said Alex.

Then Sakura piped up, "I get it. So we're going to lay in wait for someone to ambush. That means we're going after the teams that already have both scrolls and are heading for the tower, right?"

"That's one-third correct." said Kabuto.

"Huh?" said Sakura, surprised.

"That means you guys aren't the only ones thinking up this plan." said Rouyakan. "Am I right, bastard'?"

"Yes, the wolf youkai got it." said Kabuto cheerfully. "People who thought of the same idea should have set traps up around the tower."

"I get it. So that means there are a lot of enemies waiting for us." said Naruto. "It's more exciting when there's a handicap."

"That's because you wouldn't survive without it!" snickered Alex (from behind still).

"Oh, shut up!" yelled Naruto. "I'm looking forward to it; we just need to beat all those guys up, get the **_heaven scroll_**' and we'll be out of here!"

"Or, did you ever consider the chance they might kick our asses and then **_we_** fail?" said Alex (**_still_** somewhere back there).

"**_Hey_**! Have a little faith in us!" Naruto screamed at her.

Kabuto got everyone's attention back by saying, "No, that's still only two-thirds correct."

"Really, now? Pray tell what the rest is." said Rouyakan sarcastically.

"We have to think of the collectors' who appear in exams like this." said Kabuto.

"Collectors'? What the fuck are they?" said Cassie who was flying right beside Kabuto. Kabuto's face looked serious.

"Even if the tower is really close, you're still not safe in this exam. This special situation' gives birth to them. In other words if they meet an unexpected enemy… they keep extra scrolls and give one to other enemies in exchange for going free."

"Well, this exam sucks." said Alex (E/N: looks back Where the hell is she!).

"Or, by giving friends who are in other villages a scroll they need, they can gain information to get though the exam easier."

"Why, those cheating bastards!" said Cassie.

"Although you've probably figured out by now they're pretty strong. They are the worst enemies you can meet since they are never satisfied."

"Well they can't beat us" said Cassie. "We have the daughter of Death, a wolf youkai, and me, the witch with kick-ass powers who can kill anyone or anything if need be!"

"I see. I get the reason you came to us." said Sasuke. "Your afraid of them too, aren't you?"

"Well, I can **_so_** see bastard right here being scared of those guys." stated Alex with a giggle.

"Yes. It is only **_human_** to be so." Said Kabuto, trying to insult Alex.

"Hey, I'm **_half_** human, I'll have you know." said Alex with a shrug. This got her some curious looks, but nobody pursued the matter. At the time, surviving the exam was top priority.

A few hours later, they had caught sight of the tower. It was now nighttime and crickets were chirping.

"Okay, I think I can safely say that one by one, the penguins are slowly stealing my sanity." Said Alex, annoyed at the crickets.

"Yeah, whatever. At least the tower's in sight and we can get this over with." said Rouyakan.

"This is where thing's get critical." said Kabuto.

"Then let's go!" shouted Naruto, right in Rouyakan's sensitive wolf ear. She jumped about three feet in the air, clapping a hand over her ringing ear.

"Mother of---! I swear, if you do that again I'm going to choke you with your own intestines!" growled Rouyakan, waving a clawed hand in front of his face for emphasis. "Get it?"

"Er-- Got it."

"Good."

Everyone suddenly sensed an ominous presence. "An enemy already?" said Sakura.

Naruto took out a kunai and threw it, yelling, "There!" When everyone turned to see what it was, the responses were varied.

"Aw, that's disgusting!" yelled Cassie, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, it's just a centipede." said Naruto, bored because it wasn't an enemy after all.

"Ew, it's huge! Those legs are so creepy." said Sakura, scared.

"Naruto, I want to avoid careless actions and unnecessary noise from here on out." said Kabuto seriously.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm saying this, but the bastard's right." said Rouyakan in disbelief.

"Uh, Rouyakan, are you feeling okay?" asked Alex.

"I don't know Alex, I don't know…" said Rouyakan and all of them stared at Kabuto and Naruto.

"If we go though this jungle making noises like an elephant, it's the same as signaling to everyone that we're here." said Kabuto. "We won't receive a passionate welcome."

"I see…" sighed Naruto.

"We will hide and move slowly, as time allows." said Kabuto.

"**_Okay_**!" yelled Alex and Rouyakan loudly, just to piss Kabuto off.

Kabuto turned to them, horror-struck. "Are you insane! An enemy could hear us!" Stated Kabuto, waving his arms crazily, much to the girls' amusement. "Don't do that again!"

Rouyakan's eye twitched, signaling she was pissed off.

"Who the **_fuck_** are you to tell us what we can and can't do; were not fucking shinobi's and were not in this exam, you bastard!" she yelled, baring her fangs.

"Look, I'm just trying to keep everyone safe." Kabuto tried to reason with the angry youkai.

"Fine, whatever." Rouyakan huffed, tucking her hands into her sleeves.

Kabuto took out a compass and looked at it. "Okay, we go… this way." He pointed in a direction.

They then walked a little ways. Alex looked up and saw a bunch of dead shinobi's caught in a trap.

"Uh guys, whatever you do, don't look up." said Alex.

"Why?" asked everyone as they looked up and saw the gruesome sight.

"A trap." observed Kabuto.

"No shit, Sherlock, what was your first clue? The dead people right in front of us?" snapped Alex. She hated him more and more by the minute.

"All right, let's keep moving." said Kabuto, totally ignoring that last comment.

They then continued walking and Naruto, who was behind, tripped over a wire.

"Okay, am I the only one who saw that coming?" Rouyakan gaped.

"Nope." said Cassie.

Soon a bunch of kunai were shot at them.

Kabuto jumped in front of Naruto to save him from the onslaught of kunai's. A few stabbed him in the back. Alex, who had stood in front, got hit with all the kunai from the front.

"Kabuto!" yelled Naruto. He then saw that Kabuto' had turned into a log. Naruto turned and saw Alex with kunai in her. Of course not knowing she's immortal, he thought the worst.

"Alex!" he yelled, horror written all over his face.

Alex then looked down at him and smiled. "Oh, Naruto, thanks for the concern, but I'm fine." said Alex.

"How can you, you have a kunai in your heart!" stated Naruto.

"Oh, so I do." Alex said lazily as she began to pull the kunai out with the occasional ow, this fucking hurts'.

"Damn it Alex, that's disgusting. Please, keep the gore PG." Rouyakan motioned to the (under thirteen) shinobi's.

Soon they were walking again. Sakura collapsed on the ground due to exhaustion, saying she couldn't go on anymore'.

"Sakura-chan!" cried Naruto, devoted to Sakura as always.

"This is weird. The tower looks like it's right in front of us!" cried Cassie, confused.

"Yeah, I know." said a newly-healed Alex.

Indeed…' thought Sasuke.

"It's seems were already in someone's passionate welcome'." said Kabuto.

They all turned there heads and saw the dead centipede that Naruto had killed earlier.

"That's that thing I killed!" shouted Naruto. "What's going on?"

"No way." groaned Sakura.

"I'll tell you what's going on; we're in an illusion." Stated Rouyakan.

"It seems we were carefully tricked into walking in circles." Kabuto said thoughtfully.

"Oh, this is just fucking great." yelled Alex, flopping down on the ground, exhausted.

"Now Alex, calm down." said Cassie.

"Well, let me yell this out first."

"Okay."

"God fucking damn it! Why me! Why did we have to be put though this shit! It's not fair! I really didn't ask for this…" screamed Alex.

"Feel better?" asked Cassie, a little wary.

"…Yes." said Alex with a hint of happiness.

"Okay, who thought that was a little scary?" asked Naruto.

"I did." Sakura raised her hand.

"Let's agree not to piss any of those girls off, okay?" said Naruto.

"Agreed." Kabuto, Sasuke, and Sakura nodded.

Suddenly, a bunch of blobby-men-sort-of-things came out of the trees and began to encircle them.

"I've always hated rude people." stated Rouyakan, as everyone was gasping silently due to surprise. Finally, everyone got into a fighting stance.

"They're here." smirked Sasuke.

"This is a good handicap." said Naruto.

"Let's kick some ass!" yelled Alex as she got her scythe ready for an attack.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura fearfully.

"Nothing much, just we're getting attacked by a bunch of weird guys." said Cassis as she took out some tarot cards.

"There are a lot of them. And they're all replications." said Kabuto.

"You mean they're not real? Man, this sucks." said Rouyakan, disappointed.

Then one of the blobby-men' stood up and said.

"Like a mouse in a trap."

Naruto went running at the thing yelling, "Shut up!" He punched the thing… only to go straight through. A look of surprise came upon Naruto as his hand went though the blobby-man' thing. The problem was the blobby-man' didn't disappear.

"Okay, this has just gotten a little weird." said Alex.

"What the hell are these guys?" said Cassie.

Soon another body was forming around the first.

"Oh crap, this isn't good now, is it?" said Rouyakan, looking at the re-forming things.

Sasuke, over somewhere on the sidelines because his cursed seal had started acting up, activated his Sharingan, only to find that they were fighting uselessly. All the bodies' were just **_bunshin_**. Unfortunately, the curse seal apparently didn't mix with the Sharingan, and Sasuke found himself in even more pain than before, which drew Naruto's attention to him, rather than above, where a two bladed kunai was about to be plunged into him.

"Naruto!" yelled Sasuke, as he quick as lighting took out a shuriken and aimed at the arm that was holding the kunai, and he succeed by getting the arm to disappear like water. Naruto yelped in surprise. The blobby-thing' then turned its attention to the rest of the group.

"Oh great, now **_we_** have to fight." Sighed Alex as she took her scythe off her back.

"What are you talking about? Let's kick these guys asses, girls!" yelled Rouyakan with cheer, as she unsheathed her sword, black fire swirling in thin ribbons around it.

"Oh boy, there she goes again…" sighed Cassie as she took her tarot cards out.

The blobby-man-thing' tried again, aiming the kunai at Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke got ready to dodge it but then the seal on his neck began to act up. He clenched his teeth in pain, and was unable to move. Kabuto grabbed Sasuke and pulled him to the ground as the kunai flew overhead. But the kunai had pierced Kabuto's shoulder, and he began to bleed.

"Sasuke-kun!" screamed Sakura in fright as she turned to face him.

Kabuto got up slowly and walked away from a very shocked Sasuke, who was wondering what the hell was going on with his body.

"Well this is great…" said Alex as she poked him with her scythe. "Sasuke's down for the count, I think." She then looked at his neck and saw the mark growing a bit. "Oh shit!" groaned Alex as she backed away.

What could be causing it to act up?' thought Alex.

Sakura came to Sasuke's aid as she helped him sit up. Sasuke didn't look too well.

Kabuto was busy inspecting the kunai thrown at them, discovering it was real.

"Oi bastard', what are you so shocked about?" asked Rouyakan, peering over his shoulder.

"This knife's not an illusion, its real."

"…Oh? Lemme see." Rouyakan snatched the kunai and inspected the smooth metal herself.

The blobby-men' began to advance on them slowly.

"Since Kabuto-san got hurt, does that mean they're **_bunshin_**, or real flesh?" asked Naruto.

"You guys stay put. We'll see to this." Rouyakan, as the three girls got into fighting positions.

"**_Kifu-ken_**: **_Kokutan hakumei_**'!" yelled Rouyakan, as the flames on her sword disappeared into it, making glow with a black light. She swung her sword sideways, slicing two of the **_bunshin_**.

"Ace of Coins!" Yelled Cassie, as a large, sharp discus-looking thing appeared. The discus-shaped thing went spinning and cut down another two.

"Death Slash!" yelled Alex, swinging Tsuuka down as a black blade of sorts came off her scythe and sliced two more of them in half.

"Well it's decided, they're not real." said Rouyakan, as they fought their way back. "Those things won't die."

"Damn it!" Naruto aimed a kunai at one of them, only to have two replace the one that was cut down.

"It's useless; stop!" shouted Sasuke.

Naruto lowered his kunai and turned to Sasuke who continued to talk.

"They are illusions. It's an illusionary trick used by the enemy."

"But Kabuto-san's wound is real!" Sakura exclaimed.

"No, Sasuke-kun's right." said Kabuto "The enemy must be hiding somewhere and attacking us from somewhere else while matching the **_bunshin's_** movements. They're making the **_bunshin_** seem like real people."

"What the fuck!" interjected Rouyakan.

"Yeah, that's just weird." said Alex.

"Then I'll find the idiots hiding in the forest throwing kunai's at us, and beat them up!" Three guesses as to who **_that_** was.

"Wait Naruto, don't do anything drastic!" said Rouyakan. "In this situation, the real person is hidden, so we can't figure out the enemy's exact location."

"Yes, that's their tactic." said Kabuto, happy that someone figured it out.

"According to my data, those who are weak in hand-to-hand and close combat usually attack like this."

Alex turned to Kabuto. "Okay, first off, no one gives a damn about your data', which is most likely wrong, and I think we figured it out when we found out those things could hurt us."

"Well Alex-san, do you know what will happen if we can't move?"

"No."

"They will attack us!"

"Oh! Heh heh…"

"Kami, you're an idiot, Alex…" said Rouyakan as she slapped her forehead.

"Oh shut up Rouyakan! In case you haven't **_noticed_**, we are being attacked by freakin' **_blobs_**!" yelled Alex.

"Whatever…"

"Listen up everyone. The only thing we can do right now is dodge the enemy's attacks right now." said Kabuto, as he informed them of their plan.

"All right, if you plan on doing that…" Naruto readied his kunai.

Suddenly, kunai's came flying at them. Sakura yelped as she deflected a kunai and Naruto, who barely deflected the kunai that everyone else dodged with ease.

"Dear god…" muttered Alex.

"I do suggest we do something." said Cassie.

"You don't think?" Rouyakan gave her a skeptic look.

Soon the trees were lined with kunai's and everyone was staring intently at the blobs, breathing hard.

"There's no end to this!" panted Sakura with a tinge of fright.

"I'll just--" said Naruto as he started to use **_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_**'.

"Stop, Naruto-kun!" called Kabuto as he stepped forward. "Don't waste your chakra. There's no point in attacking them."

"If we get rid of all the illusions at once, the enemy can't attack during the time they return back to normal." argued Naruto "If they did, they'd reveal their position! **_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_**!" yelled Naruto as he divided into many Naruto's', filling the area.

"Wow, that's wicked awesome!" said Alex in surprise. "I didn't know he knew how to replicate himself!"

The clones charged at the blobs, attacking. But the blobs' just disappeared like water; the problem was that they kept reappearing.

"Well this isn't good." said Rouyakan as she observed the fight.

Everyone else just stared in shock at what Naruto was (or make that, wasn't) doing.

Alex then got her scythe ready. "Come on girls, we have to help!"

"Fine, nothing better to do." said Rouyakan as she got her sword ready for another attack.

"Okay with me!" said Cassie as she took out the Five of Staves.

"Wait!" Kabuto reached out to grab the girls. Unfortunately for him, Rouyakan was faster. She grabbed his arm, digging in lightly with her claws.

"If I were you, I wouldn't touch me." She growled out.

"I was just going to say that you should save your chakra!" said Kabuto.

"Who says we use chakra'?" said Rouyakan.

"What do you use to do your attacks?" Kabuto was perplexed.

"We use magic. Duh." explained Alex.

"Yeah." said Cassie as they charged into battle with Naruto and started attacking.

"Hey, Naruto!" said Alex as she brought one down next to him.

"Alex? Why're you here?" asked Naruto as he brought down another one.

"Me, Rouyakan, and Cassie decided to help you since you were doing most of the work." said Alex, slicing down another **_bunshin_**.

Sasuke didn't look too happy but hey, when does he look happy?

"Sasuke-kun, what should we do?" asked Sakura.

"Those idiots… we have to fight too." Sasuke's onyx eyes flashed angrily.

"But--" started Sakura, but she was cut off by Kabuto.

"Yeah, they can't handle this situation alone." He readied a kunai.

"Let's go, Sakura." said Sasuke as he leaped into battle with everyone. Soon everyone was slashing the blobs' with kunai's, scythes, swords, tarot cards, and their own **_bunshin's_**.

"Oh yeah! This is so much fun!" yelled Alex.

"Keep your head together." said Rouyakan with a smirk as she sliced through another one. This went on for another hour til everyone realized they were going to keep on fighting until it was and all-night fight. Naruto got an idea and pushed everyone into a bush, and turned seven of the **_bunshin's_** into replicas of them, then kept on fighting.

"Hey guys!" Sakura whispered.

"Hey."

"Guys, I have a pack of cards that we could play with for a while." Cassie pulled out a pack of old-looking playing cards.

"…Okay." Everyone agreed.

"Let's play B.S.!" suggested Alex.

"Hey, how do you play B.S.?" asked Kabuto.

"Well, well, the bastard doesn't know this. I'm surprised." said Rouyakan. So they taught everyone the rules and played B.S. til morning.

"Shall we check to see if the enemy showed himself?" asked Kabuto.

"We shall." said Rouyakan, as poked their heads through the bushes and saw the clones getting their asses kicked. They saw Sasuke's clone fall.

"My god Sasuke, has anyone told you your legs are feministic?" asked Alex.

"Shut up!" Sasuke hissed as he glared at her.

The **_bunshin's_** finally started to disappear and/or tire, and the blobs finally started to dissipate.

"**_Now_** they disappear." said Cassie, pissed off.

Looking over, they saw three shinobi's in cream-colored suits. "We're getting our asses kicked by these guys! I'm afraid to say that this is depressing…" said Rouyakan.

"How… lucky." said the one in the middle, his mask making his voice sound like he was wearing a filter mask.

"Great. Out of all the villains we get to fight, we get Darth Shinobi' here." Alex muttered.

"You." he said, pointing to Sasuke-clone'. "You're the one who injured my left shoulder? I finally found you. You wasted our time. " Said middle-shinobi, holding a kunai.

Then all the clones smirked

(Real) Sasuke yelled out, "Like a mouse in a trap!" The three ninja's looked around in surprise.

"It went well Naruto." said Sakura.

"Damn straight!" said Alex.

"Yes, who knew you could come up with this?" said Cassie.

"Yeah, I agree." said Rouyakan.

The three ninja's then turned around and looked the seven. "That can't be! When did they--!" exclaimed the middle shinobi.

"You idiot's **_finally_** showed yourselves, damn it." said Naruto, as the others turned into Naruto **_bunshin's_**.

"What? Did this kid…?" said the ninja in the middle, surprised.

"I used my **_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_**' to set up this trick," smirked Naruto. "So that I could pretend to be everyone here." said Naruto, as all the clones disappeared.

"Once Naruto made his **_bunshin's_**, the six of us hid." said Sasuke as he smirked. "So an illusionary master was fooled."

"Wow that's just sad." sighed Alex, as Naruto fell to the ground from lack of energy.

"Naruto!" yelled Cassie, a bit worried.

"Naruto, you used up too much chakra." said Sasuke indifferently.

"No duh Sasuke, he was up all night!" snapped Alex.

"Shut up!" growled Sasuke as he glared at her.

"Enough you two! Just focus on the fight." said Rouyakan, irritated.

"Fine. Naruto, you rest. I'll take care of this." said Sasuke.

"Hey who the hell said **_you_** could steal the spotlight?" said Rouyakan.

But of course Naruto wasn't listening, and he went charging, punching one of the shinobi's in the face. The shinobi smacked into all three of them and sent them sprawling in a heap.

"That's just pitiful…" said Cassie, shaking her head.

"You said it." said Rouyakan, shaking her head too at the sad turn of events.

"Well look on the bright side; Naruto is owning all their asses." said Alex cheerily.

"Owning? What does that mean?" asked a really confused Kabuto.

"Wow, bastard' doesn't even know what owning' means. That's sad." said Alex.

"Owning is basically kicking major ass. Which you can't do cause you suck." said Rouyakan matter-of-factly.

"What a kid." Said one of the enemy shinobi's. "He can still move after all that."

"Naruto…" gasped Sakura, amazed. Kabuto was just to stunned to speak.

"Good, but were not in an unlucky situation yet." said the enemy shinobi. "Time is running out; we'll show you our shinobi techniques now." Suddenly a lot of shadow replications came into view.

"Great, this is going to get confusing." muttered Alex.

"**_Kage Bunshins_**…?" huffed Naruto.

"No, they just normal replications." said Sasuke. "But they must have some sort of tactic planned out."

Alex turned to Sasuke. "No shit Sherlock, why the hell else do you think we would be in a fight?" Sasuke just glared at her.

"You know, I'm getting pretty sick of you being critical of everything I say!" said Sasuke fiercely.

"Well why shouldn't I? You're never nice to me!" said Alex as she crossed her arms.

"Because you took my clan away from me!" seethed Sasuke.

"No, that was my dad, hence why I'm the **_daughter_** of Death!" said Alex.

"Same difference."

They turned their attention back to Naruto, who was now randomly beating up the replications.

"Naruto, don't!" yelled Sakura, but Naruto wasn't listening.

Everyone got into battle stance, but Sasuke's cursed seal began to act up and he got a funny pained look in his eye. The girls took note to this and Cassie was the first one to him.

"Sasuke, what's wrong? You seem in pain." she asked.

"When I try to use my Sharingan, pain shoots down my neck!" exclaimed Sasuke. "Did I use to much chakra?" Alex was now in front of Sasuke looking at him.

"Well it seems the seal is acting up again. Geez, why couldn't Grandma have made something that **_I_** could remove?" sighed Alex.

"What do you mean?" said Sakura suddenly, as she came to their side to see what was wrong.

"You know, the seal on Sasuke's back. My Grandma created it so she could posses people and lead them down the life of sin." stated Alex.

"And who is your Grandma'?" asked Sasuke.

"Satan." said Alex nonchalantly.

"What!" exclaimed Sakura and Sasuke at the same time.

"Yes, yes I'll discuss all of my family history later. Just watch Naruto fight." said Alex. Sasuke gave her a look that said what the fuck?' and Sakura was still in shock about how she could be related to Satan.

Naruto was fighting all the fake ninja's and going through them like shadows, and of course Naruto **_had_** to just keep attacking randomly.

That idiot should use his head for once…' thought Rouyakan as Naruto began to randomly attack all the replications, going through them one after another.

Sasuke was about to use his Sharingan, but Cassie intervened.

"Sasuke, I don't think that using your Sharingan is a smart thing to do right now." said Alex.

"I told you to shut up!" snapped Sasuke as he activated his Sharingan.

Well fine, don't listen to reason and do something stupid!' thought Alex as she rolled her eyes.

The seal began to act up again. He screamed in pain this time, clutching his throat.

"Oh shit!" cried Cassie as she ran to help him.

I told him not to do it.' thought Alex smugly.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called frantically as she also went to help.

"Look Sasuke, stop using the Sharingan. It's acting up because you're weak right now and need rest. Just don't do anything that involves chakra." ordered Alex.

"Uh Alex. The seal's spreading." said Rouyakan in her I just don't care attitude'.

"Thanks Rouyakan." said Alex, turning to her. "Sasuke, I know a little something to stop it from spreading, and to ease the pain for right now."

Alex then began to chant something in tongues as she pressed two fingers on the seal, effectively stopping it.

"Well, looks like you didn't mess up this time." Rouyakan nodded, looking on as the seal stopped and again looked like a harmless tattoo.

Sakura was now utterly confused at what Alex had just done. "What language were you speaking?" asked a confused Sakura.

"Oh, just tongues." Alex received a blank look. "Language of the devil." Alex prompted.

"…Uh, is that so?"

During all this Naruto had turned to see what the girls were doing, but as soon as he did that, Darth Shinobi' appeared out of nowhere and yelled, "Don't let your guard down!" He plunging a double-edged kunai downwards, but Kabuto had pushed Naruto out of the way, consequently getting cut in the leg. They landed on the ground with a thud.

"Bastard' got what he deserved." muttered Rouyakan as she observed the battle from the sidelines.

"Kabuto-san!" yelled Naruto, in shock at what happened. "Damn it!"

"Stop Naruto!" yelled Sasuke. Naruto turned to Sasuke. "No matter how much you try, the real one isn't in those replications."

"Then where's the enemy going to attack from!" yelled Naurto in frustration.

"Think **_really_** hard!" yelled Cassie, as she tried to make her remark sound like a compliment.

"If they are normal replications, the replication's can't attack us!" exclaimed Naruto, snapping his fingers.

"If we knew that, there would be no reason for us to work this hard!" yelled Rouyakan. "This is the enemy's plan. Think!" Naruto kneeled on the ground, looking thoughtful.

"It looks like they reached their limit." said one of the enemy shinobi's. One of the replication's leaped up and started to attack Naruto.

Sasuke thought since Alex had done her spell he could use his Sharingan. He did, and saw a hand come out of the ground holding a double edge kunai.

Kabuto had finally gotten up, noticing all three of them just as he got slashed on the shoulder again.

"Ooh, that's **_gotta_** hurt." Alex winced. "…But he probably deserved it." She laughed.

As Kabuto went flying to the ground again, the three shinobi's came out of the ground and started to close in around Kabuto. Kabuto was now staring at them intensely. Everyone else was just shocked, excepted for the girls who just thought it was sort of funny seeing Kabuto being owned by a bunch of kids.

Naruto then caught the three shinobi's off guard, kicking them in the head and sending all three of them flying to the ground.

"Don't… let your… guard down… huh?" huffed Naruto as the **_bunshins_** disappeared.

"Woot! Like, **_damn_**! Naruto owned their asses!" yelled Rouyakan, psyched about the win.

"That was great, Naruto!" yelled Sakura.

Kabuto sat up and turned to Naruto. "Arigatou, Naruto. You saved me."

"He only did that because you suck major ass." smirked Alex.

Kabuto then turned to Alex and again with the same indifferent smile. "You three fought very well too. Impressive, really."

"Whatever. Someone go check if the have a **_scroll of heaven_**'." Ordered Rouyakan, returning to her normal calm self.

_**A few minutes later**_

Naruto was checking through the shinobi's shuriken pouches to see if they had the scroll they needed.

Kabuto had just noticed the seal on Sasuke's neck and began to question it. "How did you get that? Are you injured?"

Sasuke was about to say something when Cassie intervened.

"No, no just a bruise I gave him when we were sparring a week before." She faked a laugh.

"Is that so? I have never seen a bruise like this."

"Uh, yeah, it was, um… a ring I was wearing. Yeah, a ring…" said Cassie.

Sasuke then proceeded to cover it up, thankful for Cassie's lie.

"It's just like Cassie said…" said Sasuke, looking away.

Naruto he had just found the scroll and was very happy. "I found it!" He yelled. "Look! It's a **_scroll of heaven_**'!"

"Well it looks like we get to go to round three." smirked Rouyakan.

"Oh, what fun awaits us there?" Said Alex.

After a little walking, they all found themselves in front of the tower. They walked up the steps to enter when they saw Kabuto's team coming up.

"Hmph. It's just you." said one with sunglasses.

"You're late, Kabuto." said the one with regular glasses.

"My, aren't you guys just as freaky as all get-out." Rouyakan always had something nice to say, didn't she?

"I was caught up in trouble and bit—er, girls." said Kabuto. The slip-up didn't go unnoticed by the girls'.

"**_Hey_**!" Kabuto just ignored them.

Naruto said, "You really helped us out getting our scrolls."

"No, it's because of your hard work." said Kabuto.

"**_And_** the countless times he saved your ass." said Alex.

"Especially that last move. It was incredible, Naruto!" complimented Kabuto. Naruto smiled proudly.

"We'll go through this door. Good luck to all of us." said Kabuto as his team went through the door. Naruto's team went though the one next to it, along with the girls.

When Kabuto and his team arrived in the other room, he smirked evilly.

"Got anything?" asked a sinister voice.

"Yes, and more then I thought I would see." said Kabuto. "I've written down all the data about him during the second exam…You'll need this." he said, holding up a card.

"So, how was he?" asked the voice as his hand came out of the shadows and took the card.

"Worried… Orochimaru-sama?" said Kabuto.

"I wanted to hear you opinion, that's all… as a spy from the Sound Village." Orochimaru grinned, the very essence of evil.

"You don't need that…since you're the one will determine everything." Kabuto replied.

Orochimaru smirked. "Your cunning is what I like." Then Orochimaru was about to disappear, but Kabuto stopped him.

"Wait, Orochimaru-sama." Orochimaru turned to him.

"What is it, Kabuto?" he asked, a bit annoyed.

"I'm not sure if you know this, but with Sasuke and his team there are three non-human girls." said Kabuto. "One's a witch, another is a wolf youkai, and the last, which I would see you finding the most useful; the daughter of Death."

"Yes, I have seen them but only the witch and the wolf youkai, but the daughter of Death, you say…? Hmm, interesting… they would all seem very useful to us… especially that witch. Wouldn't you agree that she is beautiful?" smirked Orochimaru.

"Yes. I would agree." said Kabuto. Orochimaru dissipated in a cloud of smoke.

"Good job." Orochimaru's voice drifted through the empty room.

"Ah… Ah… **_Choo_**!" sneezed the girls.

"Oh, someone must be talking about us." sniffed Cassie.

"Why do I think it's the bastard'?" said Alex, pulling out a Kleenex.

"If he is, the next time I see him, I'll break his face." said Rouyakan.

"Ooh, ooh, can I help?"

_**Editor's Notes:**_

**_Chibi Rouyakan_**: Welcome to my humble (and long-winded) editors' note! You might not recognize some of the Japanese words in the story, or some of the weapons used, or even about some of our OC's. Here's a quick guide:

Attacks

**_Goukakyuu no Jutsu_**: Usually seen in the anime as "**_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu_**", it means "Fire Style: Powerful Fireball Technique".

**_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_**: "Shadow Clone Technique"

**_Bunshin_**: "Replication" or "clone". "**_Kage bunshin_**" "Shadow clone".

(By the way, "**_honoo_**" means "fire" or "flame")

Weapons

**_Kunai_**: Simply put, it's basically a knife-like dagger.

**_Shuriken_**: Throwing stars.

Another thing you should know about this fic is the unique weapons and such of the OC's. Let's review the characters, shall we? ;) (Other chapters will discuss the character's origins in further detail)

**_Alex_**: The famed daughter of Death'. Since Death is usually described as a dark, hooded, robed figure with a scythe, Alex is equipped with her own unique scythe, Tsuuka ("cross over"), which can be used for doing anything from sucking out people's souls (Alex does that primarily for laughs, not really to kill anyone) to a weapon in battle. The one (named) attack she uses in this chapter, Death Slash', is just that: A blade of dark magic that kills on contact. A formidable fighter with no exact style, just a let's kick their asses' mind-frame. As you can see, she's very… loose with her choice of language.

**_Cassie_**: A magic-using witch whose origins aren't that well known, Cassie uses various tarot cards to aid her in battle. Mostly a long-range fighter, her skills don't end on the battlefield. She can summon various items such as food, clothes, and spells as need be. Although at first she comes across as an airhead, she's quite smart and not at all useless. She's a lot like Sakura; she might not do **_all_** the fighting, but she excels in strategic planning.

**_Rouyakan_**: Probably the fighter' of the group of girls, Rouyakan is a wolf youkai from Japan's early Muromachi period. One thing you should know about her, she's Japanese, while the other two are not, hence the reason that her attacks are in her native tongue, Japanese. Her swords' name is "**_Kifu-ken_**", quite literally "Exalted Protector sword". The attack "**_Kokutan hakumei_**" is also literally translated as "Ebony Twilight". A tactical fighter with a quick-witted mouth, her power lies in her demon blood and her centuries-long skill with close-range fighting styles. Rouyakan loves to fight, and has no problem speaking her mind.

A Note of Japanese History

The Muromachi period (also know as the Ashikaga period) lasted from 1336 to 1573. However, The early years (1336 to 1392 AD) is known as the Nanboku-cho. The later years (1467 to the end of the Muromachi period) is known as the Sengoku Period (a.k.a. Sengoku Jidai).

**_Sneezing_**: Japanese lore says that if you sneeze once, someone is talking bad about you, and two sneezes mean someone's talking good about you. But I had always heard that it was one sneeze for every comment about you… oh well.

Whew! That was a lot of editing/writing (I.E. The chapter was originally twenty pages. It's now **_thirty-six_** pages long! Wow.) As usual, if there are and punctuation/spelling mistakes, please forgive me. It was a long chapter for Luna to write, and for me to edit. Thanks to the people who take the time to read our story. Remember, reviews make us happy.


	8. Mortal Combat

Disclaimer: LunaGoddessOf Foxes and Chibi Rouyakan do not own or claim to own Naruto or any characters associated with the series (except for our OC's). We do wish we did, though… 

**Summary**: Rouyakan, Cassie, and Alex are three fairly average girls... Well, as average as a wolf youkai, witch, and the daughter of Death can be! Due to a spell that went wrong, the three supernatural girls have been thrown into the world of Naruto and his friends. Watch as adventure, chaos, and general stupidity occur!

Rated R/NC-17 for language the graphic nature of some chapters.

Some OC pairings (with the villains, of course, 'cause they're hot).

Chapter 8: Mortal Combat 

Inside the room with Naruto and company.

"No one's here." said Naruto, looking around.

The girls sneezed and began to discuss something while the others ignored them, for they had nothing to do with it.

"Sakura, I'm okay now." said Sasuke, who had been leaning on Sakura.

"Oh, okay." said Sakura, letting go of Sasuke reluctantly.

"Hey, hey! What're we supposed to do?" asked Naruto.

"Why don't you read the big sign on the wall?" Rouyakan pointed to a rather large sign.

Sakura read:

'If you do not possess 'heaven', gain knowledge and be prepared. If you don't possess 'earth', run through the fields and seek strength. If you open both 'heaven' and 'earth', dangerous paths turn into safe paths; this is the secret of , it shall lead you on your way.'

"So, what does that all mean?" Naruto shrugged.

"That part, there, looks like it's missing a word." said Sakura. "It's probably referring to the scrolls."

"No duh." said Rouyakan, who was inspecting her claws to make sure nothing was in them. Sakura turned to Rouyakan, a bit hurt. Alex elbowed her in the stomach. "Ouch! You bitch, why the hell--?" Rouyakan glared at Alex.

"I think it's telling us to open both the 'heaven' and 'earth' scrolls." Sakura finally said, after inspecting the writing again.

Then Sakura took the scroll of heaven and Naruto took the scroll of earth they began to stare intently at the scrolls.

"Oh dear god, don't just stare at them! Just fucking open them already!" yelled a really peeved Rouyakan. (Who's stomach still hurt from Alex's jab.)

"…Okay!" Naruto and Sakura braced themselves and peeled open the scrolls. Once opened, the scrolls began to pour out white smoke. Then a figure began to emerge. It was a man.

"Oh shit! We don't have the spell on!" cried a spazzing Cassie.

"Calm down. It'll be all right." said Alex.

Then Naruto cried out, "Iruka-sensei!" The girls had 'WTF!' expressions on their faces.

"Looks like you guys made it in time." said Iruka, looking at a watch. "And it looks like you guys didn't look in the scrolls. If you had, you would've had a sleeping jutsu cast on you." Naruto and Sakura looked extremely relieved that they hadn't opened them before.

The girls were now in the process of sneaking away because they didn't want to explain themselves to this guy. So, they found a closest and hid in there.

Ten minutes later, the girls had put the spell that only allowed Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke to see them. When they came out they saw the three were gone.

"Those bastards ditched us!" yelled Alex furiously.

"They could be anywhere…" sighed Cassie.

"Don't worry, I'll use my nose to track them down." replied Rouyakan simply, tapping her nose with a finger.

They roamed to halls for a bit with Rouyakan on all fours sniffing the ground (E/N: Like Inuyasha! laughs). They came to a large arena-like room where all the teams who had passed the last exam were there. They saw Lee's team, Hinata's team, Naruto and his team, Ino's team, the bastard and his team, those bastard sound ninja's that attacked them, and much to Alex's dismay, Gaara and his team were there also.

'Oh great, he's here. God must be laughing at me.' thought Alex.

'Oh god not those creepy sound Ninja's.' thought Cassie.

'Joy. The bastards' here.' thought Rouyakan grimly.

The girls saw the examiners and everyone's senseis lined up in front of the teams, who were standing in rows on the arena floor.

Suddenly, the girls heard loud obnoxious talking coming from somewhere near Kakashi, and saw Gai saying how he was amazed at how his students passed.

Kakashi just turned, looking bored, and said, "Hm? Did you say something?"

Now usually you would expect Alex to burst out laughing right now. Well this time it was Rouyakan, who just couldn't help herself. "Hahaha!" She laughed really loud, getting everyone's attention from the crowd and the sensei's.

'Oh shit!' thought Alex and Cassie at the same time.

Kakashi knew who was laughing immediately (Hey, he's lived with them for a week and he already knows them well).

"Rouyakan, Cassie, Alex, you best show yourselves." replied Kakashi calmly.

Nervous laughter filled the room as the three appeared in front of everyone.

"Hello." said Alex, waving slightly at the crowd.

Some gasps went throughout the room. Kankuro flinched when he saw Alex but then he saw Rouyakan and her tail and ears and couldn't decide who to be more afraid of. Gai was spazzing about Rouyakan's ears and tail and how they lied to him. Ibiki glared at Alex for the whole 'Fly Swatter of Doom' incident. Anko was just weirded out of her mind.

"I do believe you girls have some explaining to do." said Kakashi seriously, like he was scolding children.

"We were just trying to help." said Cassie in a small voice.

"We're sorry." whispered Alex.

"Wait a minute! We can't get in trouble. We didn't do anything wrong. The rules never stated that non-human girls couldn't help!" Realized Rouyakan.

"Hmm, I think we should revise those rules." chuckled the Hokage.

Just then some guy jumped down in front of the Hokage.

"Sorry I'm late." He said, coughing.

"It's okay." Said the Hokage as he stepped back.

The stranger then turned to the crowd and said, "My name's Hayate, and I'll be referee for the preliminaries. The half of you who made it, well… that's going to be cut in half after these next rounds."

The girls, who were being held by Kakashi by the neck of their shirts, were struggling to be with Team Seven.

"Let us go!" said Cassie as she struggled uselessly in the Jounin's grip.

"Let me go, or… or I'll seal your soul in my scythe!" yelled Alex.

Kakashi had a playful smile as he smile at the girls' antics.

Rouyakan didn't try to struggle. She stared at Kakashi with her usual scowling glare. For some reason, they reached an unspoken agreement and Kakashi released the trio.

"If anyone thinks that they cannot compete, tell me now." said Hayate as he coughed.

Kabuto raised his hand.

"Who are you?" asked Hayate.

"Kabuto." said Kabuto.

"Why!" Naruto yelled.

"Woot! The bastard's going! Yeah!" cheered Alex.

Kakashi looked at Alex. Alex just smiled her 'aren't I just kawaii?' smile.

Then Sakura raised her hand but it went unnoticed by Hayate. Sasuke grabbed her hand and started talking to her sternly. Naruto turned and began talking to Sasuke. As much as the girls tried, the three were just too far away to hear everything.

"If no one else is going to disqualify themselves, then please make your way to the balconies. The first two people to fight will remain on the floor." said Hayate. A screen began to sort the names randomly.

The screen showed that the first fight was going to be Sasuke and some sunglasses-wearing guy from the bastards' team.

"Okay. Lets start this." Hayate raised his hand.

Soon everyone was on the balcony watching what would happen with the fight, which wasn't going all that well for Sasuke, seeing as the other guy was kind of kicking his ass.

"You see, my power is sucking chakura." The sunglasses guy said as the girls watched Sasuke struggle against the guys' hold.

"Go, Sasuke-kun!" cheered Sakura.

"Kick some ass!" added Alex.

"Girls, please don't make a spectacle of yourselves. You're in enough trouble as it is." said Kakashi as he pulled out his '_Come Come Paradise_' book. Rouyakan, Alex, and Cassie noticed the book and started to crowd Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's that?" chorused the girls with chibi eyes.

"Something that you three shouldn't read." Kakashi stated simply.

"You suck." whined Cassie.

"Girls, just watch the fight." said Kakashi as he gestured for the girls to watch Sasuke. The girls turned to see Sasuke on the ground with the guy on top of him with blue light emitting from the guy's hands. Sasuke did some sort of flip, getting himself out of the other shinobi's hold. The girls saw that the damn seal on Sasuke's neck was about to act up again. Sasuke got a determined look on his face that said, 'I refuse to rely on this', and proceeded to kick the guy 'til he was unconscious. (E/N: I forget the attack Sasuke uses. Something like 'Loin's Combo' or something… Ah, it was so long ago…)

"Well that was quick." Rouyakan said finally after a long stretch of silence.

"Well, I have to go help Sasuke with that seal, could you girls sit back and watch everyone? And not cause any problems?" Kakashi looked specifically at Alex, who just smiled disarmingly.

"Sure." Alex responded as Kakashi vanished and reappeared to where Sasuke was and proceed to lead him away.

The screen flashed again, showing the next two combatants.

'_Shino and Zaku_' it read.

"Will the next two fighters come down to the arena?" coughed Hayate.

"I'm bored!" whined Cassie. "And I don't want to really see this fight."

"Yeah, and we can't annoy Kakashi- sensei." sighed Alex, slouching over the balcony railing.

Rouyakan, however, said nothing, as she was having this feeling that someone was watching her as she watched the fighters assume their positions on the arena floor. She looked up and saw Gai looking at her awkwardly.

"Yes?" Rouyakan sighed tiredly, not really wanting to explain herself for the one-thousandth time already.

"I want to know if those ears and tail of yours are real or not!" shouted Gai.

"Yes." responded Rouyakan dully, still watching the fight. She yawned when she saw Shino win his fight.

Gai seemed to have turned to stone.

Cassie then turned and whispered to Rouyakan. "Is he okay?"

Rouyakan got an evil smirk. "Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine in an hour or so. You know, the whole shock of finding out that I'm a wolf youkai and all."

"Uh, girls, I'm going to go to the bathroom." Sakura ran off to the lady's room.

"I guess she's getting nervous…" Alex remarked. The girls saw Ino smirk evilly and follow after Sakura.

"Well I think uber-bitch is going to make Sakura throw up." said Cassie.

"Let's hope Sakura doesn't take it to heart." sighed Rouyakan, totally bored.

Suddenly Naruto came up to the girls and yelled, "Hey, where did Sakura-chan go?" straight in Alex's ear.

"Naruto, can you yell in my other ear? I think I can still hear out of it." moaned Alex.

"She's in the bathroom." sighed Rouyakan as she took a Vanilla Pepsi out of her sleeve and cracked it open with a hiss.

"Hey, where did you get that?" asked Naruto.

"From my haori sleeve." Rouyakan gestured at her huge sleeves.

Naruto looked a little weirded out because the sleeves looked like, well, sleeves.

"No way that thing could have come from there." laughed Naruto like it was some big joke.

"Believe us Naruto, what Rouyakan say's goes on with that kimono is true. We don't really get it either." said Alex.

Naruto then got a really big grin on his face and proceeded to ask questions. "Really? What else is in there? I want to know!"

"I really don't know what half the things in here are anymore. When you get to be my age you forget things that you stash for those 'just in case' purposes." Rouyakan explained. Naruto stuck his head in one of the sleeves.

"Hello!" he yelled. Soon he heard an echo from within the sleeve. Naruto began to laugh.

Sakura then returned with Ino close behind her. Sakura had a look of determination and Ino had one that said 'you are so going down'.

Suddenly, there was a poof and Kakashi was back right next to Naruto, scaring him.

Soon the screen began to flash names again. The next one's up were

Sakura and Ino.

"Go Sakura!" yelled Cassie as Sakura and Ino made their way down to the ring.

"Show that bitch no mercy!" yelled Rouyakan. She was into this fight because she wanted to see if Sakura's skills got any better.

"You go bitch!" yelled Alex to Sakura (in a friendly way).

Kakashi stared at the girls. He then wondered why the hell Alex just called Sakura a bitch. Weren't they friends? Alex, realizing this, decided to clear it up.

"I mean this in a good way, not a bad way. You know, like when I call Rouyakan a cock-sucking asshole."

"What was that, you crackwhore?" asked Rouyakan.

"You heard me!" snapped Alex. Soon the girls were on the ground, rolling around pulling each other's hair, kicking, and clawing at each other's eyes.

Kakashi just stared at the girls while they were screaming profanities.

"Uh do you think we should stop them?"

"If you want your hand bitten off, be my guest." sighed Cassie as she watched to make sure no one got killed.

Back with the fight, Sakura and Ino were saying how Sasuke wasn't important anymore (E/N: F Damn straight he's not!) and that how they were better than one another. Everyone gasped when Ino reached up and slashed off her long platinum blonde hair just in order to use her jutsu.

Back on the balcony, Alex and Rouyakan's cat fight (or would it be wolf fight…?) was getting a little out of hand. Soon Shikamaru couldn't take it anymore and walked up to the two fighting girls, kneeled down and sighed out, "You two are very troublesome, you know that?" This seem to stop the fight as Rouyakan was just about to bite Alex on the shoulder and answered, "Yeah, we know, but hey, what are you gonna do about?"

The two girls stood up, dusted themselves off, and returned to watching the fight like nothing had happened.

"So what did we miss?" asked Alex.

"Oh, nothing much, just that uber-bitch just possessed Sakura." Cassie said nonchalantly.

"Oh no… I really don't want Sakura to lose to a person like her."

The girls watched Sakura struggle a bit against being possessed, then Ino gained full control. She was about to announce "Sakura's" defeat when suddenly Sakura screamed and grabbed her head.

"Well, it seems uber-bitch is having trouble." stated Alex.

"How so?" asked Rouyakan.

"If you have one or more personalities, it's harder to possess them!" sang Alex.

"You mean Sakura has multiple personalities?" Rouyakan arched an eyebrow.

"No, no… well, maybe one that she has good control over or takes medication for. Not sure, but it's workin' for her."

Soon Sakura and Ino punched each other and were both knocked unconscious. Hayate then raised his hand to signal the fight was over.

"Third match: no winner!"

Kakashi and Ino's sensei then went down to get the girls and brought them back up to the balcony. A few minutes later both girls began to awake.

"Welcome back to the world of the living!" sang out Alex.

"Sakura-chan, are you all right?" said Naurto with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine." said Sakura, sitting up.

Then next fight was well underway and the girls were growing restless again, and decided to torture someone. Their target? Kakashi.

"Hey guys, I want to see what's in that book Kakashi-sensei always reads." whispered Cassie to the other two.

"Yeah, me too!" agreed Alex.

"Yeah, I want to know if it's porn or just a really good romance novel." Rouyakan added.

They all looked up and saw Kakashi reading his book. He had a blush and was giggling really perversely.

"On second thought, I say it's porn." said Rouyakan.

"Most likely. Men…" Alex sighed.

"You girls still want to see what's in it?" asked Rouyakan as another fight ended.

"Hell yeah!" Alex nodded enthusiastically. So the girls made a plan to distract Kakashi.

"Okay, here's the plan. I say Alex's goes and flashes Kakashi-sensei her boobs, then Cassie and I will sneak around behind him to steal the book." Rouyakan outlined the strategy on the floor, where they were crouching.

"Yeah, let's do it! …Hey, wait a minute, why do **_I_** have to be the one that has to show him my boobs!" Alex hissed.

"Because you have the biggest." said Cassie with a smile.

"No way! Rouyakan's are way bigger!" whined Alex.

"Uh, guys? We all have C cups." Rouyakan shook her head about the child-like behavior of her friends. The girls pondered this a moment, looked at each other's boobs, and agreed they **_were_** the same size.

"I vote new plan." Alex raised her hand.

"Agreed." Rouyakan and Cassie seconded the motion. 

So the girls new plan was this: Alex was to jump on Kakashi's back like she did when they fist meet him and start asking what the hell was happening in the arena, while Rouyakan and Cassie carefully got the book.

"Okay, break!" said Rouyakan as she sent Alex to do her part of the mission.

Alex took a deep breath, got hyper, then ran straight for Kakashi, launched herself in the air, and latched onto his back and yelled, "Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi was a little surprise by this sudden piggyback ride from Alex, but he also knew the girls were up to something (He hadn't lived with them for a week for nothing).

"Alex, what are you doing?" sighed Kakashi.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know what's happening in the arena." asked Alex in her best child-like voice. Kakashi then sensed Rouyakan and Cassie sneaking around behind.

"Don't even think about it you two." said Kakashi

"Kuso!" Rouyakan hissed and the two of them went back to their planning-corner. Alex got off Kakashi's back and went back to the girls.

"Grr, how did he know it was us?" pouted Alex.

"Maybe because he's a Jounin?" stated Rouyakan as she looked a little lost in thought.

"Well that sucks… now what will we do?" asked Cassie.

"I don't know…" said Alex, a bit miserable. She looked over at Hinata who seemed like she was in a funk.

"Hey, have you guys meet Hinata?" asked Alex suddenly.

"Who?" asked Cassie, confused.

"Alex, what did you do?" Rouyakan had a warning tone of voice, like 'So help me Alex, if you did something stupid again…'.

Alex held her hands up in defense. "Nothing, nothing, I swear. It's just that we met in the Forest of Death when I went to get some souls and I bumped into her and she thought I was going to take her instead." said Alex with a nervous laugh.

"Well then let us go say our hellos!" said Cassie cheerfully. Alex got up and went over to Hinata.

"Yo Hinata! Want to hang with me and my friends?" asked Alex, casually throwing an arm around Hinata (the non-bone one).

"H--huh? A--re y--ou sure?" stuttered Hinata. She seemed a little scared to meet Alex's friends.

"Yeah. I'm sure they're **_dying_** to meet you." said Alex, who then caught her little pun and began to laugh, leading Hinata over to everyone.

"Aw, you're just too cute!" squealed Cassie as she ran to hug Hinata.

"Uh Cassie, I think you're killing her." noted Rouyakan as Hinata started to turn blue.

Cassie just realized that Hinata was in fact turning blue and let go of her. "Oops, guess I don't know my own strength." laughed Cassie.

Rouyakan went to Hinata and bowed slightly. "I'm Rouyakan, the wolf youkai. No need for my last name."

"H--hello. Pleased to meet you…" Hinata looked a little frightened, but mostly because the three were such… odd characters.

"I'm Cassie!" Cassie bounced up and down in front of Hinata, before hugging her again. "Ooh, you're just too cuh--yute!"

"H--hyuuga Hinata." Hinata responded shyly.

"Come on! Sit with us! We're bored and don't want to watch the fights." said Alex, sitting down and patting the spot beside her.

"I guess… I mean… maybe I should get back to my team…?" stuttered Hinata.

"Nonsense. Your sensei hasn't come to bitch at you for being with us yet." said Cassie.

"Starburst?" asked Rouyakan as she offered a strawberry fruit chew to Hinata from a bag.

"W--where did you get that?" asked Hinata curiously.

"From my haori sleeves." Rouyakan pulled out a can of soda. "Coke?" as she offered the soda.

"O--okay." As she was about to take the Coke, a loud shout was heard.

"**_Hinata_**!" Hinata quickly turned her head and saw Kiba glaring at her.

"Hinata, stop talking to those girls and get back over here!"

"S--sorry." Hinata called back. As she was about to turn and leave, Alex's hand stopped her. Alex stood up, went over to Kiba, and was about to go and bitch-slap him but then Random Blonde Chick came running from god knows where and bitch-slapped Kiba. She then proceeded to the fighting ring and glomped Hayate before running off, FBI agents hot on her trail yelling something about using E-bay for funding an underground organization.

Alex shrugged her shoulders, for she was satisfied with what Random Blonde Chick did, and went back over to her friends.

"Okay, now that that's done, let's get to eating. I'm starved." said Alex. So the girls began to munch on some candy, snacks, and soda, courtesy of Rouyakan's magic sleeves

"So Hinata, do you have a crush on anyone?" asked Cassie slyly. Hinata began to blush dramatically.

"Oh do tell!" said Alex happily, like she was at a sleepover party. Hinata began to fidget and fiddle with her fingers.

"N-Naruto-kun…" she said, barely above a whisper.

"**_Aww_**!" the girls cooed. They thought it was just so cute how the little shy girl liked the loud, oblivious boy.

"Oh, let me guess: he doesn't really know you exist, right?" asked Alex.

"Not really…" said Hinata sadly.

"When I was your age I went through the exact same thing… there was this boy who when I was ever around him my stomach would do this funny little flip-floppy thing." Alex sighed.

"So what happened?" asked Hinata.

"He told me that I was a freak and that I should leave him alone." said Alex.

Hinata paled again, thinking the worst scenario if she told Naruto how she felt.

"S--so what happened after that?" asked Hinata quietly looking at Naruto.

"Oh me Rouyakan trashed his ass… I got suspended from school for a week… Rouyakan got ground by my mom since she doesn't go to school and lives with me… the usual…" said Alex vaguely.

"R-really?" said Hinata

"Oh, if Naruto does break your heart, we'll break his legs, 'kay?" said Rouyakan, with a smile. Hinata looked like she was going to faint.

"Y--you wouldn't really--" Hinata started, but never got to finish as the announcement for the next fighters rang out.

"Hmm, poor girl, guess she'll never know…" Rouyakan kidded.

"Next up: Naruto and Kiba!" Hayate waited for the two fighters to come to the arena.

The girls looked up and saw Naruto pale from nervousness. Alex went over to Naruto and asked, "Do you want us to help you out with your nervousness?"

"Yes. As long as you don't hit." He added quickly.

"'Kay! Rouyakan, get the stereo!"

"Right!" She rummaged through her sleeves and pulled out a big stereo and a CD.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Hinata as they plugged the stereo into the wall and moved to the rail.

"You'll see. This method always helps when you're nervous." Cassie winked at Hinata.

"Hurry up!" Kiba yelled from the ring.

Naruto jumped down and Rouyakan put the CD in and played track twelve. There was a crackling noise from the speakers, then suddenly the stereo began blasting a tune.

Give it to me baby  
Uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby  
Uh huh uh huh  
Give it to me baby  
Uh huh uh huh  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy

Kiba was pissed. He turned to Hayate.

"Is this allowed!"

Hayate sighed and shrugged. There was no rule that said music couldn't be played.

Naruto had suddenly acquired a strange new confidence from the song. "Let's go!" yelled Naruto, adopting a fighting stance.

Uno, dos, tres, quatro, cinco, cinco, seis  
You know it's kind of hard  
Just to get along today  
Our subject isn't cool  
But he fakes it anyway  
He may not have a clue  
And he may not have style  
But everything he lacks  
Well he makes up in denial

Kakashi gave the girls a look.

"What?" said Cassie.

"Hey, this method's helping." pointed out Rouyakan, but at that moment Kiba had just kick Naruto and went flying across the room.

"Okay, maybe not." Said Alex as she saw Akamaru turn red and rabid and start to attack Naruto.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" Cassie winced as Naruto got bitten.

_So don't debate, a player straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
He's gonna play the field, and keep it real  
For you no way, for you no way  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate  
At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake  
The world needs wannabe's  
Hey, hey do that brand new thing_

"Ha, looks like I got you now!" Jeered Kiba as he went behind Naruto. But just then Naruto farted in Kiba's face and Kiba doubled over in agony.

Give it to me baby  
Uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby  
Uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby  
Uh huh uh huh   
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy

The girls doubled over in laughter at that surprise attack, overhearing from Kiba's sensei that his smell was as keen as a dog's.

He needs some cool tunes  
Not just any will suffice  
But they didn't have Ice Cube  
So he bought Vanilla Ice  
Now cruising in his Pinto, he sees homies as he pass  
But if he looks twice  
They're gonna kick his lily ass!

"Give it up." Said Kiba. "You can't win against me!" Naruto got up, breathing heavily. 

_So don't debate, a player straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
He's gonna play the field, and keep it real  
For you no way, for you no way  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate  
At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake  
The world needs wannabe's  
The world loves wannabe's  
Let's get some more wannabe's_

_Hey, hey do that brand new thing!_

"Come on Naruto! Think of something!" yelled Alex.

"You can't lose to a cocky son-of-a-bitch like him!" Rouyakan added.

"Yeah!" called Cassie.

"N--naruto-kun…" Hinata watched with baited breath for the outcome.

_Now he's getting a tattoo  
He's gettin' ink done  
He asked for a '13', but they drew a '31'  
Friends say he's trying too hard  
And he's not quite hip  
But in his own mind  
He's, he's the dopest trip_

Suddenly, things happened all at once. Naruto turned into Kiba. Kiba turned Akamaru into him. Soon Kiba was all confused. He couldn't tell who was who! Growling, he punched both of them and both of them tuned into Naruto's. Kiba was now really confused because he couldn't figure out who was Akamaru and who was Naruto anymore. To make things even more confusing, Akamaru suddenly lunged at Kiba and sank his teeth into his arm. Kiba was surprised that Akamaru would turn on him. There was a 'poof' and 'Akamaru' became Naruto.

"Eww, you taste disgusting!" Naruto said around Kiba's arm.

_Give it to me baby  
Uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby  
Uh huh, uh huh  
_

Uno, dos, tres, quatro, cinco, cinco, seis  
So don't debate, a player straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
He's gonna play the field, and keep it real  
For you no way, for you no way  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate  
At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake

"Woot! You go Naruto!" yelled out Alex.

"Smart thinking." mused Rouyakan.

"And you said he would get his ass kicked, Kakashi!" smirked Cassie.

"Naruto-kun, that was--" started Hinata softly.

"Amazing!" yelled out Sakura at the top of her lungs to cheer him o, cutting off Hinata.

The girls sighed. Hinata was going to need a lot of help if she wanted Naruto to notice her.

_The world needs wannabe's  
The world loves wannabe's  
Let's get some more wannabe's  
_

_Hey, hey do that brand new thing!_

Just as the song ended, Naruto used a variation of the attack Sasuke used, knocking Kiba out and winning the match. The medical team went to help Kiba as Naruto made his way back up to the balcony to rejoin everyone.

"Come on Hinata! Make a move! Do something!" whispered Cassie as she gave a light shove in his direction.

Hinata thrust her hands out at Naruto, offering him a small container of healing ointment.

"Here Naruto-kun. For you wounds." she said softly while looking away from him.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto took the ointment and began to inspect it. She smiled and ran off to give another thing to Kiba.

"Hey, this stuff works great!" yelled Naruto, not knowing that the Kyuubi sealed in him made him heal extraordinarily fast. He turned to Sakura.

"You want some for your wounds, Sakura-chan?" Naruto got punched on the head and scolded by Sakura.

Soon the screen showed the next pair of fighters.

'_Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji_'

"Wow. 'Dumb-fuck' is related to Hinata. Who knew?" gasped Alex. 

"I see the resemblance." said Rouyakan. "It's the eyes."

"Shall we cheer for Hinata?" asked Cassie.

The girls ran to the rail, yelling stuff to support Hinata.

"Go bitch! Kick that bastard's ass to hell and back!" yelled Alex.

"Show his ass up even if you are related!" shouted Rouyakan.

"Show him what you're made of!" yelled Cassie.

"Yeah, you show him Hinata!" yelled Naruto.

Hinata didn't even seem to hear this. She was far too nervous because she was going up against her cousin, who had always been a great ninja.

Neji, on the other hand, was getting pretty sick of these 'non-ninja' girls yelling and insulting him. He was pretty sure he could kick all of their asses. The girls didn't seem all that strong.

"Would you three shut up? I can't concentrate with three dimwits yelling." snapped Neji furiously at the girls. Rouyakan's eye began to twitch.

"You want to take me on, you little punk!" she yelled, about to jump over the rail and into the ring to give Neji a piece of her mind, but was stopped when she realized was being held back by Kakashi, who just happened to be holding her around the chest. Kakashi, although he hadn't meant to hold her back in that fashion, had a little perverted grin on his face. He also knew that Rouyakan might skin him alive after this.

"Now, now Rouyakan, if you go down there you'll get Hinata disqualified." he said.

Rouyakan's eye was still twitching, but not from Neji anymore. It was from the fact that Kakashi was holding her chest.

"Kakashi, you have three seconds to let go of my breasts or I'll skin you alive." seethed Rouyakan.

"Okay, okay… just watch the fight." said Kakashi as he backed off.

So the girls began to watch the fight. Hinata was holding up pretty well against Neji… but just barely. The girls also noticed that something had happened to the two's eyes, like with Sasuke's Sharingan except that their eye's had become very stressed, with vein's almost popping out.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, what's with their eyes?" asked Cassie, pointing.

"I do believe that is the Byakugan… it enables the user to see chakura flow in another's body and stop it." explained Kakashi. "It's rare that you would see two Genins use such an advanced bloodline limit in such a match."

"So can he see through things… like a person's clothes?" asked Alex.

"No, he can see chakura flow in a body. I'm not sure about the clothes thing." said Kakashi. Alex burst out laughing and called down to the ring.

"Oh my god, that guy's a pervert! He's looking at his cousin's boobs!"

Neji was really taken aback by this. No one had ever called him a pervert. He had always hated Hinata because she was from the main house of the Hyuuga's, while he was from a branch of the main house and was looked down upon because of it.

The girls were starting to get worried. Hinata was getting hit in various places on her body and was beginning to hack up blood. Alex really didn't want to send their new friend over to the other side. She hoped someone would stop the fight before Hinata was seriously injured.

Hinata collapsed on the ground, causing everyone to gasp, worried. But Hinata stood up and said something really softly. What she said seemed to piss off Neji because his eyes became really angry-looking and he ran straight at her, poised to attack, but at the last possible second, all of the Konoha Jounin there (along with Naruto and Lee), stopped him and held him back while Hinata's sensei rushed to Hinata's aid. Her sensei's face was worried as she called the medics over.

"Let's get her to the emergency room. She only has ten minutes." They nodded rushed off with the injured Hinata.

"Hey Alex, is she going to be okay?" Asked Sakura quietly, looking at Alex.

Alex turned to Sakura and smiled.

"She's going to be fine. If not I would be looking really depressed right now."

Back in the ring, Naruto, full of anger at how Neji had almost killed Hinata, charged at Neji, intending to take him down. Neji just calmly stood there. Lee intercepted Naruto.

"Don't do Naruto. He's not worth it. I'll get him for her." said Lee.

Naruto looked down, seeing Hinata's blood, and ran his hand through it, coating it in her blood. He held the bloodied hand up in front of him said in a promising voice, "I will avenge her." Neji's eyes narrowed slightly.

Everyone eventually made their way back at the balcony. Unbeknownst to Neji, he had made some new powerful enemies (a certain group of immortal girls).

"All right Lee! I hope you go next!" shouted Gai with one of his 'nice guy' poses.

"No. I want to go last." Lee said firmly.

Gai's face faltered. The screen then began to flash random names again; after a fight or two the last names came up. This time the names were:

'_Rock Lee and Gaara of the Desert_'.

"Oh joy, we get to see Mister Bloodlust fight." Alex said sarcastically as Lee shouted something about how he just knew he was going to go next.

"Alex, do you know something about this kid?" questioned Rouyakan.

"Well do you remember when I went to cart people souls over to the other side?" began Alex.

"Yeah?" said Rouyakan.

"Well when I sent these three over to heaven… the red-haired kid was the one who killed them." Alex said, serious. "In my opinion, Lee might have a lot of trouble fighting this battle."

Down in the ring, Lee **_was_** having a hard time dodging the sand and making an attack on Gaara. Lee took a kunai out and began to forge his way forward, slashing and cutting at the sand.

Kankuro had decided to get some information on some stuff, so he made his way to the other balcony and headed for Naruto. Alex, who noticed him coming, intercepted him.

"Hello 'panty-ruiner', I see you haven't gotten around to buying me another pair of panties." smirked Alex.

Kankuro then paled at seeing Alex. He was a little scared around her, like he was around Gaara.

"Don't you think Lee should be do genjutsu's or ninjutu's?" asked Sakura.

"That's the problem." Said Gai. "He can't."

Gai yelled down to Lee that he could take off the weights on his legs. Lee jumped on top of one of the large stone statues and took off his leg warmers that held the weights. He unhooked them and let them fall, creating a shower of dust. When it had cleared, everyone saw two mini-craters in the ring.

Alex had decided to go back over to Rouyakan.

"Hey Rouyakan, why don't we spice up this fight?" said Alex.

Rouyakan knew what she meant by this. Taking out her stereo again, she played track three.

Suddenly, the song 'Mortal Combat' began to play really loudly. The girls were trying really hard to hold their laughter in as everyone's face faltered. Lee got a really excited look and yelled, "Yes, this is the song of youth!" He began to run straight at Gaara, proceeding to land his first kick. Gaara was really shocked by this because his sand had always protected him no matter what, but the problem now was that his sand was too slow to catch up to Lee's incredible speed. Lee began to unwind his bandages, kicking Gaara up in the air and did the Lotus forbidden move Gai said not to do unless he absolutely had to, slamming Gaara in to the ground and creating a huge crater.

"Yeah! Lee won!" yelled Cassie cheerfully.

"Don't think that yet." Rouyakan said gravely, looking at Gaara's body.

"Winner--" started Hayate, but as he looked at Gaara he noticed that Gaara's body was made of sand that was seeping away. Gaara then appeared out of nowhere, his face contorted with a sick insane smile. The sand went back around his body and he retained the 'I don't care' look again.

"Can someone's face do that?" asked Alex stupidly.

"From what I have just witnessed…yes, yes they can." said Rouyakan as she looked at Lee. She was now sure who would win. Though Lee had a shot… a very slim shot. He had to pull some powerful attack out his ass to beat this guy.

Lee did a move that required him to open 'gates' and it turned his skin red. (E/N: Augh! I keep forgetting the technique names! sob Gomen…)

"Well this just got interesting." Rouyakan folded her hands in her sleeves.

Soon Gaara was on the ground again, but Lee's energy was spent and he was on the ground too, with Gaara's sand racing for him. Lee rolled away just in time so that only his leg and arm were incased in sand.

"Desert Graveyard!" said Gaara really creepily as he closed his fist. Everyone heard a sickening crunching sound as Lee's bones were crushed.

"Winner: Gaara of the Desert." said Hayate, but Gaara wasn't done yet. His sand suddenly flew straight for Lee again. It was obvious that Gaara intended to kill his opponent.

"Oh shit we have to do something!" cried Alex. She proceed to jump from the rail onto her scythe to stand in front of Lee and slashed the sand in half making it immobile again.

'Oh thank god.' thought Rouyakan with a sigh of relief. Gai was already down there.

Lee began to stand up. "Lee, stay down." said Alex worriedly as she looked at him, but Lee gave no response. Instead, he looked straight ahead with a glossy, half-dead look in his eyes. Gai turned to him, tears in his eyes. "Lee, even unconscious you will continue to fight."

"Poor thing. I don't think I can even heal him…" said Cassie, depressed.

"He didn't just get his bones broken, they're crushed into shards." said Rouyakan. She then saw Naruto and that Sand guy pass each other as he went to see if Lee was okay.

Alex went flying back up to everyone after she heard what the doctors said.

"It's so sad. The doctors say Lee can never be a shinobi again after what happened to him." She looked sadly down at the unfortunate Genin.

"Oh, that's so horrible!" gasped Cassie in horror, as she happened to look at Gaara.

Gaara glared at Cassie, who in turn 'eeped' and hid behind Rouyakan.

"Cassie, get a grip. You're immortal. You can't die." Rouyakan shoved Cassie out from behind her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." laughed Cassie.

"Hey guys, are you bored?" asked Alex after a while.

"Yeah!" answered Cassie and Rouyakan at the same time.

"Then let's go to the hot springs for a soak!" yelled Alex cheerfully.

"Okay!" the two girls answered simultaneously.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, we're going to go, so we'll meet you at home." said Alex.

"Okay." said Kakashi. "Sakura, tell me what happens." He then disappeared.

"Okay! Let's go to the hot springs!" yelled Cassie, pulling out her broom from thin air. The girls left the building to go back to Konoha and take a soak in the public baths.

END CHAPTER+

--Hello! ChibiRouyakan here again with another edited chapter all ready to go. I had a lot of fun with this chapter, and I hope you'll like it, because LunaGoddessOf Foxes I know worked hard on it, too.

And I'm sorry it took so long! I was so busy with school and other things that I just never found the time to edit! But I told myself I needed to sit down and edit, or Random Blonde Chick would kill me.

Yes, Random Blonde Chick is real. When she bitch-slaps, it hurts.

And Luna and I were talking about the fic one day and came up with an idea. For a little fun, we wanted to hold a small survey on your favorite and least favorite OC: Alex, Cassie, Rouyakan, or RBC (Random Blond Chick). So… tell us! We won't be offended by your answers, we promise. Just write in a review "Favorite:; Least Favorite:". Thanks!

**BIG KUDOS Users-**

Chibiaddicted:o A famous author! Thanks so much for reviewing! I know Luna really likes your fics, and she was so happy when she saw that you reviewed. Your fics are really good!

NekoGuyFan: Thanks for backing us up there! Your support's really appreciated. And I'm glad you like our fic.

foust123456: Thanks. And sorry, you'll have to keep reading to know the pairings. Luna and I are keepin' you guys guessing. :P

Fire Blazing Chan S.E.: Another famous author! We really enjoyed reading "Know Your Stars: Naruto Style!" (and the new sequel). They're hilarious! Thanks so much for reviewing!

Manson: Here's the update you asked for! I'll try to edit faster in the future, ne?

Seething-Z: … Is that a compliment or are you just weirded out by this fic? Users-

DrakeDragon1: Thanks. We aim to please!

ShirachiChan: Yay the hyperness! And I'm going to try and update faster from now on.

Rosalyn: Glad you enjoyed! Don't worry, it seems that each chapter is becoming longer than the last!

--I hope you guys (or girls) keep reading as Luna and I do our best to totally destroy our sanity trying to finish this fic! Remember, reviews or kind criticisms are always welcome, but flamers beware!

ChibiRouyakan, editor of 'Immortal Bitches' (or 'Immortal Girls' for 


	9. one month training

**Disclaimer**: **_LunaGoddessOf Foxes_**and**_Chibi Rouyakan_**do not own or claim to own**Naruto**or any characters associated with the series (except for our OC's). We do wish we did, though…

**Chapter 9: One Month Training**

The girl had just entered the Konoha and began to search for the public baths, finding the hot springs. They went into the women's side to find out they were the only ones there.

"Yes! I don't have to use my illusion spell!" Rouyakan removed the spell so her tail and ears showed. She proceeded to slide into the hot springs, followed by Cassie. "This feels great…"

"Yay, no glove!" cheered Alex, tossing her black glove to the side. Alex took a running start and yelled, "Cannonball!", splashing Rouyakan and Cassie.

"Alex, I'm going to kill you!" seethed Rouyakan, reaching over to wring the water out of her clothes, which Alex had gotten wet. But, unbeknownst to the girls, a pervert was watching and smiling like and idiot.

"Hey Rouyakan, pass the bleach over here. My arm needs cleaning." called Alex. Rouyakan pulled out some Clorox bleach and Alex got out her scrubber and detached her bone arm and cleaned it.

"It still creeps me out that you can do that…" said Cassie as she scooted away from Alex.

"Whatever." Alex continued to scrub her arm. After a while she was finished and reattached her arm. The girls then proceed to wash their hair and bodies.

Soon yelling was heard on the other side of the wall. Rouyakan's ears picked up who was talking.

"Hey guys, doesn't that sound like Naruto?" questioned Rouyakan. The other two listened hard.

"Oh my, that **_is_** Naruto!" said Cassie. They then heard:

"Peeking… women's baths!" The girls didn't here all of it because some words were quieter than others.

"Why that little pervert!" Rouyakan growled. She then turned and saw Cassie start to tear up (Cassie doesn't like it when boys see her boobs and private area). Soon Cassie was crying and running out of the hot springs.

"I'll get Cassie." said Alex as she ran after her.

"And I'll take Naruto." Said Rouyakan evilly as she cracked her knuckles.

_With Naruto_

He may be a pervert, but he's so cool!' Naruto thought as he prepared to chase after a really old guy with long white hair, red make-up and was apparently the writher of Come Come Paradise'. He was about to run off when he came face first with someone's chest. (cough Rouyakan's cough)

"Well, well Naruto, I would never had expected you to be a pervert." said Rouyakan.

"Oh Rouyakan, I didn't expect you to be here…" said Naruto, a little wary.

"Well I am!" Rouyakan pulled her fist back and sent Naruto flying half way across town to where, strangely, the person he was looking for was.

Rouyakan smiled and went to find Alex and Cassie. She just hoped Cassie calmed down because she really didn't want to deal with a hysterical Cassie. It really annoyed her.

She found her friends in the changing area. Alex had just calmed Cassie down.

Thank god.' thought Rouyakan.

"Okay Rouyakan, let's get changed and go out for lunch! We have just enough money for each of us." said Alex as she got dressed in her clothes.

"Fine." said Rouyakan as she also got dressed. Cassie was already dressed. The girls then left the hot springs, but since Rouyakan was really mad at Naruto she forgot to put on the illusion spell to cover her ears and tail so she found herself getting stares from the villagers. One villager stopped completely in his tracks. Rouyakan turned on him and snapped, "What the hell are you staring at!" The villager ran away, scared out of his mind.

"Uh Rouyakan, your ears and tail are showing…" said Cassie.

"Whoop-de-fuckin'-doo. I really don't care if people find out I'm a youkai. I'm not ashamed of who I am." growled Rouyakan.

"But still…"

"Cassie, to lecture Rouyakan is like telling Grandma not to commit sin." said Alex. Suddenly the girls heard running from behind them. They saw an older looking man with long white hair and red make-up under his eyes yelling, "Excuse me ladies!"

"What do you want?" asked Rouyakan.

"Well I would like to treat you lovely ladies to lunch… my treat!" he said.

"No thanks." said Rouyakan as she turned and walked away, but Alex's hand stopped her from going far.

"Rouyakan, he's offering us lunch. Come on, what's the worst that can happen?" whispered Alex.

"Fine." said Rouyakan as she rolled her eyes. She then turned back to the man and said, "Okay, you can teat us to lunch." With that the girls found the guys arms around their shoulders as he lead them down the road.

"So what's your name?" asked Cassie.

"Jiraiya." he said.

At the little café Jiraiya had taken the girls, the girls were happily eating sweets that Jiraiya was so generously paying for.

"Mmm, this is so **_good_**!" Alex exclaimed happily.

"Thanks again Jiraiya-san!" said Cassie as she proceeded to stuff her face with sweets.

"Ha ha! No problem girls, just eat." laughed Jiraiya.

Soon the girls saw Naruto come running in with a really big (and rather curiously shaped) watermelon. The girls' mouths began to water.

"Ero-sennin, I got what you asked for!" said Naruto, totally oblivious to what Jiraiya had meant.

"What does Ero-sennin' mean?" asked a clueless Alex. Rouyakan choked on her food, knowing very well what Naruto had said.

"You fool…" muttered Jiraiya. Naruto then presented the melon to Jiraiya.

"Baka, baka, baka! That's not what I meant." Jiraiya sighed as he cut the watermelon into pieces.

"Mmm, that looks so tasty…" said Naruto as his hand inched for the food.

"Well eat as much as you like." said Jiraiya.

"Us too? Score!" said Alex as she and Cassie dove for the fruit. Soon an all-out war for watermelon pieces was waging. Rouyakan quirked and eyebrow.

"And pray tell what **_did_** you want Naruto to bring you, **_Ero-sennin_**'?" asked Rouyakan as she took a slice of melon and began to munch on it.

"Oh, just to bring a beautiful lady with big boobs." said Jiraiya, totally oblivious to Rouyakan's hatred of perverts.

Rouyakan's balled her hand into a fist and yelled, "You **_hentai_**!" as she punched him square in the face.

"Oh god!" yelled Cassie, Alex, and Naruto as they jumped to save Jiraiya from Rouyakan's wrath.

"Now, now Rouyakan it's not like he's touched us or anything." said Alex sheepishly.

"I don't want him to influence Naruto into being a pervert too." said Rouyakan heatedly.

"Believe me, Naruto wouldn't become one, he's just not that kind of guy." said Cassie as she healed Jiraiya.

"Damn miss, you pack one hell of a punch." said Jiraiya, a little dazed. Rouyakan just glared.

"I think I'll go." said Jiraiya, as he began to walk away only to be stopped by Naruto.

"Hey wait a minute, what about my training?" said Naruto as he stood in front of him.

"I don't care!" yelled Jiraiya, flailing his arms.

"Training?" questioned Rouyakan. She then turned to Jiraiya. "What did you do?"

Jiraiya scooted away from Rouyakan, afraid that she would beat the crap out of him. Then Jiraiya pointed at Naruto and said, "He ruined my data gathering."

"How did he do that?" asked Cassie.

"I was at the bathhouse looking at three girls when he started yelling and they ran off." pouted Jiraiya.

"**_What_**!" yelled all three girls.

"You saw me naked!" screamed Alex she took the scythe off her back and proceeded to try and kill Jiraiya. Cassie then stepped in front of her. "Alex, stop!" yelled Cassie.

Naruto then decided to interject. "I'm still holding you responsible for my training. I can't just stand here and do nothing. I need to train like hell to become stronger than everyone, pass the Chunin exam, and surpass the Hokage!"

"I do believe Naruto's making an ass of himself." said Alex.

"Alex, you make an ass of yourself every day." said Rouyakan.

"Both of you shut up. This just got interesting!" hissed Cassie.

"That's none of my business." said Jiraiya. "You keep bothering me and bothering me. What an unpleasant kid. I need hot girls like those girls over there for my great writing." He said pointing to Alex, Rouyakan, and Cassie.

The girls glowered at him.

"I see… I just have to bring you a sexy girl as pretty as Alex, Rouyakan, or Cassie?" said Naruto. Naruto suddenly got a smile that said I'm going to do something bad'.

"Okay!" he said as he cracked his knuckles. Naruto then put his hands together and yelled out Henge!' Smoke exploded around Naruto, and when the smoke cleared instead of Naruto they all saw a really beautiful blonde girl with two pigtails.

Jiraiya looked totally shocked and his eyes seemed to go out of their sockets. The girls thought this was the most awesome thing ever.

Jiraiya looked like he was having a spas attack.

Naruto looked up and smiled a cute smile. "Please don't stare so much… I'm getting embarrassed." said Naruto in a high-pitched girly voice. Jiraiya began to walk forward to probably grope Naruto but the girls jumped in front of Naruto and bombarded him with questions.

"Naruto, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're a fucking genius!" shouted Alex.

"What do you call this?" asked Rouyakan.

"Uh… I call it Sexy-no-Jutsu." said Naruto, a little embarrassed.

Jiraiya pushed passed the girls and held up two signs that said **_pass_**' while he yelled out "You pass!" happily. The girls' faces (including Naruto's) faltered and everyone thought Jiraiya was an idiot. Jiraiya was busy ranting how Naruto was his type of girl.

Naruto whispered to the girls, "I'm starting to think all adults are weak against this jutsu." Then Naruto put his cute face on and said, "Now will you supervise my training?"

"Yes, but there is one condition!" said Jiraiya mischievously.

Naruto looked surprised, then changed his face to that of embarrassment, put a finger in his mouth and asked shyly, "What?"

"You must always stay in that form whenever you are with me..." said Jiraiya sill mischievously with a thin line of blood coming down his nose.

Naruto was mad. He turned back into his normal self and yelled out, "Hey! You are just a hentai, Ero-sennin!" pointing at a shocked Jiraiya.

"No, I'm no ordinary hentai!" said Jiraiya.

"What? Don't play dumb with me!" yelled Naruto. Jiraiya began to laugh really hard.

"I'm a super hentai!"

Naruto and the girls looked dumbfounded that he had openly admitted that.

_At some random river_

Jiraiya was watching Rouyakan, Alex, and Cassie who were talking about passed events that happened to them. At the same time, Jiraiya was also talking to Naruto about walking on water.

"Now kid, resume the training you were doing back there at the hot springs."

"Okay…" Naruto looked a little uncertain as he got up and went to the edge of the river. The girls watched Naruto as he was about to show off his shinobi skills.

Naruto began to concentrate. He then looked up and stepped out on the water. He was a bit wobbly and about a minute later he lost his balanced and fell into the water. The girls began to laugh really hard. Jiraiya looked a little pissed, then he began to laugh along with the girls.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"You can't do it right at all…" sighed Jiraiya.

"Shut up!" yelled Naruto. "There's no point in wearing clothes here!" He took off his clothes till he was only in his boxers.

"Hey. Try molding some chakra again." said Jiraiya.

"Ha! I doubt that he can even walk on water, and that's the easiest of all!" laughed Alex.

"Shut up! No one asked you!" yelled Naruto.

"Just try molding some chakra." sighed Jiraiya, and thus Naruto began to mold some chakra. Suddenly Jiraiya said, "You!"

"Huh?" Naruto got confused and lost focus a little.

"You look quite sexy in those boxers."

"What the fuck!" yelled three quite confused girls. Naruto just did an anime fall.

"I'm trying to concentrate! Don't bother me!"

"Sorry, sorry." Jiraiya sheepishly. "Continue."

"Damn you're weird." Rouyakan looked at Jiraiya like he was cursed as the girls came to sit closer to him.

"You're messing me up…" grumbled Naruto as he began to concentrate. As they looked over at him, the girls noticed Jiraiya looking at Naruto intently. The girls, quite curious, stared at Naruto too and saw a tattoo sort of thing appear on his stomach. It looked like and swirl with a bunch of squiggly lines.

"Hey Rouyakan, what's that?" asked Cassie.

"I do believe that' is a youkai seal." said Rouyakan.

"Oh, I learned of those from Gram." Alex chimed in.

"Knowing you, you forgot what they even do." Rouyakan looked at Alex.

"I did not!" said Alex angrily. Then the girls saw another tattoo thing appear on Naruto. "Rouyakan, what's **_that_**?"

"Granddaughter of Satan' my ass. If you ever **_did_** pay attention, you'd know that **_that_** is a five element seal. It makes things go all screwy on an even number seal, which is what Naruto has placed on him." said Rouyakan matter-of-factly. " You know Alex, you should pay more attention during your lessons."

"I hate you so very much." sneered Alex. Naruto then began to laugh really hard.

"Well well, Naruto is ticklish." said Cassie.

"Old man, it tickles!" laughed out Naruto.

"Sorry, sorry." said Jiraiya with a laugh.

The other two girls noticed Rouyakan looking at the seal intently. "What's up Rouyakan?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, what's up?" echoed Cassie.

"The style on the five element seal is rough and not done too well." stated Rouyakan. "It's like it's been messed up somehow."

"Kid, put your hands up." said Jiraiya as he put a hand behind his back.

"Huh? Why?" asked a confused Naurto.

"What the hell is Jiraiya doing?" asked Cassie.

"He's unsealing it." stated Rouyakan, waving her hand impatiently at Cassie. "Now shush. I always wanted to see a seal unsealed."

"Just do it, come on. Hands up!" said Jiraiya "Like this, hands up." Jiraiya then proceeded to demonstrate. Naruto slowly put his hands up, a little uncertain.

Then Jiraiya rammed his hand into Naruto's stomach yelling, "Goguoukaiin!"and Naruto went flying into the gravel. Naruto began to cough, saying, "Why did you do that…?"

"I just hit some points in your body to make you relax." said Jiraiya.

"Bullshit!" yelled Alex. Jiraiya just ignored her.

"Try and walk on the water again."

"Geez…" said Naruto as he got up and went to the river. He then stepped out on the water and found out he could walk on it. " I don't know why, but it's working!" he yelled. Naruto began to do some sort of dance.

"Do the Irish Jig!" yelled Alex, who was ignored yet again.

Naruto then jumped up and down with glee, shouting things like, Yeah!' or I'm amazing!'

"Okay, kid, come here." Jiraiya called. Naruto looked at him at confusion. "I'm going to teach a move that I've kept in store for you."

"What? What? A secret move!" yelled Naruto with glee. "Is it a killer move?"

He came running over, only to meet Rouyakan's fist colliding with his head. "What was that for?"

"That's not for not telling us you have a demon sealed inside you, dumb-ass!" yelled Rouyakan.

"Well I didn't think you guys would like me if I told you…" said Naruto.

"Baka! We're not human." yelled Alex.

"Yeah, plus we would have thought it was cool." said Cassie. Jiraiya came up behind the girls.

"You girls aren't human?"

"Yeah. Guess we have to tell you what we are, don't we?" said Alex with a smile.

"I'll go first this time." said Rouyakan. " I'm Rouyakan and as you can tell I'm a wolf youkai."

"I'm Cassie and I'm a witch." said Cassie.

"And I'm Alexandria, but call me Alex. I'm the daughter of Death!"

"Well that's interesting. We've never had non-humans in Konoha before." said Jiraiya. "Especially not **_hot_** non-humans." as he tried to grope Cassie but Cassie hit him over the head.

"Don't try and grope me!" said Cassie sweetly.

Soon the sun was setting and everyone gathered around a little clearing where Jiraiya was talking to Naruto while the girls were playing cards and not really paying attention.

"Before I teach you the move, there is something you must understand." stated Jiraiya. "You probably didn't noticed it, but you have two different kinds of chakra."

"Two different kinds?" questioned Naruto.

"Have you ever felt any special Chakra in you before?" asked Jiraiya.

Special?' thought Naruto as he crossed his arms. "Come to think of it, I think there was this one time when chakra started gushing out and gave me incredible power, I think… But I don't remember much of what happened that time."

"Oh you were just being possessed." interjected Rouyakan. "Any decently skilled youkai or spirit can do it."

"I see…" said Jiraiya both to Rouyakan and Naruto.

"But," continued Naruto, "I remember that it was different from the chakra I used to mold. If I describe it in colors, mine is always blue… but the other was a red color."

"I see." said Jiraiya. "Okay. Let's end today's training here today."

"What, already?" asked Naruto.

"Are you crazy, Naruto? It's nearly dark and you **_still_** want to train?" whined Alex. Naruto just smiled at her. He then turned back to Jiraiya and said, "What happened to the secret move? I can still train."

"Naruto, just shut up!" snapped Rouyakan.

"You mustn't get hasty when training." Jiraiya said sagely.

"He's right ya know." said Cassie.

"Since all of us are here, why don't we all go into the hot springs together?" laughed Jiraiya, getting a look in his eye. The girls noticed this and smirked.

"Okay." said Alex.

_At the hot spring_

"Oh beautiful ladies! Come on out!" sang Jiraiya happily, thinking he was going to see naked girls.

"We're coming!" yelled Alex.

"Yeah, let us finish hanging up our clothes." said Cassie. Soon the girls came out in bathing suits and got in.

"W-why aren't you girls naked like us?" said a disappointed Jiraiya.

"Who said we were getting naked? Especially when **_you're_** here." laughed Rouyakan.

"Ah, this feels so good." sighed Cassie in comfort.

"I'm so comfortable." Naruto looked over at Alex. "Hey Alex, why are you still wearing your glove?"

"Because I don't want to freak the pervert out."

"Why? What's wrong with her arm?" asked Jiraiya.

"Oh it's just made of bone." said Alex casually.

"Oh. Well I've seen worse stuff… I suppose." said Jiraiya. "You girls want any sake? Drinking after training makes it taste a lot better."

"I'll have some." said Rouyakan.

"Me too!" said Alex.

"Me three." said Cassie as each were handed a small cup of sake.

"Hey, hey, Ero-sennin?" inquired Naruto. "What kind of move is this secret move?"

"You'll find out tomorrow." Jiraiya simply said.

"Stingy." muttered Naruto, frustrated. The girls giggled. Suddenly, a big frog came out of the water.

"Holy shit! Where did that come from!" yelled Alex as she jumped into Rouyakan's lap.

"I have no idea Alex. Now get off me." Rouyakan pushed her into the hot springs with a splash.

"He's going to become a boiled frog if he stays in too long." said Jiraiya. Everyone laughed. After that everyone got their clothes on and made their way into Konoha. The girls reached their street and turned to wave goodbye.

"We'll meet you guys tomorrow!" yelled Cassie.

"If that's alright?" added Alex.

"Not at all." said Jiraiya, happily looking at Alex's breasts.

"Well, bye." said Rouyakan as she took the other two girls to Kakashi's apartment. When they got there they noticed a note scrawled on a scrap of paper. It read:

_Dear Rouyakan, Alex, and Cassie:_

_I'm on a mission and won't be back for a while. Since a bird ate the spare key, you might want to go live with Naruto for a while or something._

_Sincerely,_

_Kakashi_

"Oh, that is **_so_** like him." Rouyakan sighed. "Well, let's head over to Naruto's place, girls." And so the girls went over to Naruto's.

The girls decided to fly. Alex got on her scythe, Cassie on her broom, and Rouyakan turned into her full youkai-wolf form that could fly and soon the girl were at his apartment in no time. They knocked on his door and Naruto opened it, rubbing his eyes. It was obvious that he had been asleep when they had knocked.

"Ano, why are you guys here?" he asked, totally confused.

"We need a place to stay." explained Rouyakan tiredly.

"Huh? Why? Don't you live with Kakashi-sensei?" questioned Naruto sleepily.

"Yeah but he left us a note and no spare key… so we're locked out." smiled Alex ruefully.

"Okay, but I don't have a lot of room…" said Naruto as he gestured the girls in.

"Hey, as long as you have a big bed it's cool." said Cassie, totally unfazed by the late hour.

"Uh, okay…?" Naruto was too tired to think of sentences as he followed the girls.

Later that night, the girls had gotten in their pajamas and were sleeping soundly, all except Alex, who couldn't seem to get to sleep, no matter how hard she tried. After much tossing and turning, Alex finally gave up on sleep and went to the kitchen to make a cup of hot chocolate from a hot chocolate packet she had pulled from Rouyakan's sleeve. The milk was just the right temperature when Alex felt an approaching feeling of death from far away (A/N: Alex can sense the death of someone from about two miles away).

"Uh guys I got to go to… work." Alex said quietly, but loud enough to wake the others as she took her scythe and walked to the door.

"Hey Alex, where are you going?" asked Naruto, looking at her with sleepy eyes.

"Don't worry, I've just got some work to do. I'm going to leave the door unlocked so I can get in, okay?" And with that Alex slipped out the door, mounted her scythe and flew to where she sensed the death was going to happen.

When she got there she noticed that she was on top of a roof with two giant fish statues.

Well this is a weird place to die.' thought Alex, looking around. The rooftop looked eerie in the night, the pale moonlight making everything seem to glow with an unnatural light.

Might as well wait here for the person to come.' sighed Alex as she sat down on one of the statues and looked up at the full moon. Alex began to daydream (E/N: Or would it be "night-dream"…?) and she was totally unaware of a certain someone coming up onto the roof. Alex was so caught up in her daydream that she didn't notice that sand was snaking its way around her waist like a living thing.

"So you're here." said a voice. Alex, taken by surprise, turned around to come face to face with Gaara.

"Oh, god damn it!" groaned Alex. "Why is it whenever I'm by myself I somehow wind up with **_you_**?" she pointed a finger at the pale-eyed boy.

"Don't try my patience, girl," growled Gaara. "Or I'll kill you."

"First of all, my name is **_Alex_**, not **_girl_**'." snapped Alex. She really hopped that someone would fix up that attitude of his. She would be more than willing to do it herself. "And second, you can't kill me, remember? I'm immortal."

"You best watch yourself." Gaara snapped right back.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, little boy?" Alex smiled a mean smile.

"Shouldn't you be a ditz somewhere else?" Gaara had a temper to match Alex's. Alex was mad. No one, and I mean **_no_** one, insulted her just because she was a little irritating and **_possibly_** a little spaced out at times.

"**_I'm not a ditz you psychotic freak_**!" screamed Alex.

"You know, you could be a little more quiet and not wake up the whole hotel?" hissed Gaara.

Suddenly, Random Blonde Chick came running in and bitch-slapped Gaara a couple of times and then, for the first time, said something. "Got owned, bitch!" she sang and then she sprinted off somewhere else, Mr. Smith running after her yelling, "Get back here and fight, Mr. Anderson!"

"**_I'm not Neo_**, you freak! Get the hell away from me!"

Gaara was now a cross of unnerved and pissed off. Alex was on the ground laughing her ass off. Gaara directed his glare at her. He bent down and picked her up by her arm, since he couldn't grab her by her shirt because she was wearing a tank top.

"What the hell was that?" he growled.

"Oh yeah, her… She's a Random Blonde Chick who appears out of nowhere and bitch-slaps random people." explained Alex while trying to keep a straight face, but after the explanation she started laughing again.

"Shut up." seethed Gaara.

"Aw, no need to get all upset about it." said Alex, trying to cheer him up. Gaara decided to change the subject.

"So, why are you here?" he asked.

"Same reason as the last time you saw me." said Alex with a bored expression.

"Someone's about to die?" Gaara seemed a little wary for some reason. Alex briefly wondered about that before continuing.

"Yeah." Alex tried not to sound sad, but something about her job' always pulled at her heartstrings. Realization dawned upon Gaara.

"You don't like doing this, do you?"

"No, no! I like doing it, I meet great people and the occasional friend, but…" Alex faltered for a minute, then continued rather quietly, "It's just that I don't like taking the souls of children."

Gaara just stared at her.

"Well don't you have some smart-ass remark about what I just told you?" snapped Alex, feeling a little embarrassed about spilling her emotions to some strange kid.

"…It's just I never thought Death would be, you know… **_caring_** or anything."

"Well, I **_am_** half human." Alex huffed, a little miffed that he thought just because she was Death's daughter' she was supposed to be an uncaring bitch. Gaara stared at her with an expression that reminded Alex of a small boy.

A silence stretched out between the two of them, which Alex broke by suddenly starting to giggle.

"What?" snapped Gaara. Alex waved her hands in her defense.

"No, I'm not laughing at you or anything. It's just… You know, when you're not all Mr. Bloodlust or I'll-kill-you-all', you can be pretty cool."

Gaara was a little taken aback. No one had really ever called him cool' before. It was more like Oh god, it's Gaara, run for the hills!' This girl was different though. She didn't seem to be afraid of him at all; she even had the nerve to argue with him and insult him to his face. He'd never met anyone like that before, because they were all too afraid to get anywhere near him. For some reason, Gaara found an odd type of peace from this. He was snapped out of his reverie by Alex's voice.

"You know, we're not really all that different, you and me, are we?" Alex smiled at him. Gaara stared at her like she was crazy, then reverted back to his callous, uncaring attitude.

"What are you, insane? We're nothing alike." For a minute there, Gaara looked and sounded like an ordinary boy, but then the moment was gone and he was emotionless as ever.

"Whatever." Alex simply smiled at him. Suddenly footsteps were heard, and Gaara and Alex turned to see… the bandaged Sound-nin guy.

Oh **_please_** don't let him die. I really don't want to take that creep to the other side…' thought Alex.

"You sure surprised me… don't you sleep?" he chuckled, looking at Gaara.

"What do you want?" Gaara's emotionless voice seemed to make the other shinobi hesitate for a minute.

"I was planning on killing you as you slept. Then I'd have a higher chance of fighting Sasuke-kun."

"That's cheating!" yelled Alex as she stood up behind Gaara. The Sound-nin just stared at her.

"Good, Death is here. You can see who wins." said Bandaged-sound-ninja guy. He then turned back to Gaara.

"I know all about your sand attacks. I wonder if it's faster than my sound…?" he faked thoughtfulness as he prepared to attack.

Gaara just glared. Alex just sighed.

Why does **_everyone_** want to fight **_Sasuke_**? He's not that good.' thought Alex.

The wind picked up, swirling around them and making the bells under the roof chime.

Gaara suddenly seemed to go all weird, like he was blood-lusty. "As the full moon comes…" started Gaara. Bandaged guy looked shocked. Gaara continued to recite some odd poem. Alex was a little confused.

"We get bloodthirsty during the full moon…" Gaara smiled wickedly as sand began to swim around him and move all around the place, then shot to towards the bandaged guy. Bandaged guy looked horrified.

Damn it!' thought Alex. I **_do_** have to take him back with me!'

Suddenly it was all over, with Gaara as the victor. Gaara was breathing really hard. Alex, being the nice girl she is, was worried about Gaara.

"Gaara? Hey Gaara, are you okay?" asked Alex as she picked up her scythe, rushed over to Gaara, and grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him.

"Get away from me!" seethed Gaara, pushing Alex away. The bloodlust still had a grip on him; he didn't know what would happen if she got any closer.

Alex stood up, full of worry. "Gaara, you have to tell me what's wrong. I think I can help." Gaara glared at Alex, that strange gleam in his eyes sent shivers raking down her spine.

"You can't help me!" Gaara pushed her away again, this time off the roof, and he vanished. Alex quickly got on her scythe and began to fly towards the soul of the dead Sound-nin. Alex opened a portal to one of the afterlife's, then looked over across at the other building at some shadowy figures. She flew over to where the hiding figure, which turned out to be Hayate.

"Hello." whispered Alex. "What are you doing?"

"I'm spying on those two who are about to attack Konoha." said Hayate quietly, pointing to some other figures that Alex couldn't make out.

"You better go tell the Hokage. I'll cover for you." said Alex.

"You sure?" asked Hayate.

"Yeah… you go on ahead." She began to remove her glove.

"Thanks." said Hayate as he left, heading towards the Hokage's office. Alex turned and saw him off in the distance, suddenly getting glomped by Random Blonde Chick as she appeared from nowhere again. Alex smirked as she heard the two, finally realizing someone was there.

"Oh … one more thing: I'll clean up here." said Kabuto with a smirk.

"Oh, bring it on bitch." Alex muttered quietly, smiling devilishly.

"No, I'll do it… As a partner." Said the teacher of the Sand team. "Sand should do something too."

Aw man, I can't fight the bastard… oh well, beggars can't be choosers.' thought Alex as she fully removed her glove and readied her scythe.

"Plus, it's only one rat. No problem."

Oh hell no… he did not just call me a rat.' thought Alex angrily as her eye twitched. Suddenly the Sand guy was in front of Alex. He began to laugh at how the person spying on them was a non-shinobi girl.

"It's such a shame that you have to die, but I did say I would clean up."

"You think so?" said Alex. The Sand teacher began to attack Alex but stopped dead in his tracks, literally.

"Oh, thank you Daddy for being Death!" said Alex as she let the dead Sand guy fall down dead and sent his soul to hell. Alex then proceeded to fly to Naruto's house, noticing that Cassie had made Naruto's bed bigger so they could all fit. And Alex crawled in to bed and went to sleep.

_The next morning_

In the morning, the girls went back to the river with Naruto, bringing towels and the bathing suits they wore yesterday at the hot springs. As soon as the towels had been set up, the girls set about getting a good tan, while Jiraiya was peeping on girls on the other side of the bushes.

"Not bad, not bad!" Jiraiya said happily.

"Hey!" Naruto was irritated that Jiraiya wasn't training him yet, but instead was spying on girls. **_Again_**.

"Really, it's like I'm in heaven!"

"You wish!" yelled Alex, flicking him off.

"Hey Ero-sennin, I'm calling you!" yelled Naruto again. Jiraiya continued to ignore Naruto and laugh at the half naked girls, much to Naruto's ire.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" questioned Rouyakan, disgusted at Jiraiya's perverted actions. Suddenly the girls saw Naruto transform into his hot girl' from.

"Things are just about to get interesting." said Cassie, eyes shining with excitement.

"Yep!" said Alex as Naruto's hands went over Jiraiya's eyes.

"Enough is enough." he/she said in a sweet voice. "I'll get angry if you don't answer me! I'll do anything as long as you help me with training. Oh, **_please_**!"

"Finally you've transformed!" said Jiraiya, happy and excited. "I've waited for it so long!" Naruto then jumped away and turned in to his normal self as Jiraiya turned around, only to find out that Naruto was himself again.

"Don't fool me like that." said Jiraiya sadly. The girls, however, found this hilarious and were laughing their asses off at how much of a fool Jiraiya was.

"Man Rouyakan, you could see that coming a mile away!" laughed Alex.

"I know! You just knew Naruto wouldn't let Hentai-Man' see him naked!" Rouyakan choked out. Cassie said nothing for she was laughing too hard.

"Damn it!" said Jiraiya. The immortal girls looked up and saw the girls Jiraiya was peeping on leaving, which only meant one thing… He was going to try and grope them again. He went back over to the bushes and peeked through them again, as if hoping the girls were still there.

"Hurry up and teach me!" sighed Jiraiya, mimicking Naruto.

"… Are you really serious about this?" questioned Naruto.

"Yeah, you seem more interested in women than him." Rouyakan observed.

Jiraiya sighed and went to Naruto, bending down to his level and beginning to speak.

"Do you remember the talk we had yesterday about the two kinds of chakra?"

"Huh? We had a talk yesterday?"

"Naruto, are you stupid or something?" asked Alex.

"Remember Naruto, the talk about how you have two different types of chakra?" Cassie informed him. "You know you said something about blue chakra and red chakra?"

"Huh? Oh yeah… So what about it?"

"You said you had incredible power' when you felt the red chakra." said Jiraiya.

"Yeah, it kind of felt like that…" Naruto trailed off.

"Then try to release that red chakra right now." ordered Jiraiya.

"All right, if you say so…" Naruto was apprehensive. "I'll give it a try."

Naruto began to draw out his chakra and a blue aura surrounded him. The girls stared at Naruto to see if he could call Kuuybi's chakra.

"… So?" questioned Jiraiya after a minute. Naruto just groaned in frustration.

"No, it's just… my regular chakra."

"Geez… you have no talent." sighed Jiraiya.

"Man, harsh much?" said Cassie.

"I'm not sure he means it though." said Rouyakan.

Naruto more flustered at what Jiraiya had said. He yelled, "Stop acting all high-and-mighty! I really don't understand this red and blue chakra myself!"

"Jeez Naruto, you're a dumb-ass." said Alex.

Naruto turned on Alex and yelled, "You too! Stop acting like a know-it-all just because you're immortal!"

"Why, you little brat!" yelled Alex as she raised her scythe above her head. She was about to smash it down on his head when an angry voice stopped them.

"No nonsense. Go on." said Jiraiya, nodding to Naruto. Naruto gulped and the girls whimpered from fright. Naruto then grumbled and went back to calling forth the red chakra.

The girls turned to Jiraiya, and Rouyakan asked, "Naruto doesn't know that the red chakra' is Kuuybi's, right?"

"… Yeah." said Jiraiya, staring at the girls' boobs.

"Uh, our eyes are up here, perverted bastard." said Alex, pointing at her face.

"Alex!" scolded Cassie.

"What? Naruto calls him Ero-sennin'! Why can't we call him perverted bastard'?" whined Alex.

"I agree with Alex for once." said Rouyakan.

"I'm working with a bunch of idiots…" mumbled Cassie. She turned to apologize for Alex's behavior only to find that Jiraiya had fallen anime style, but he soon recovered.

Over near the river, Naruto sighed wearily. "Oh, no. No way! I can only produce common chakra!" Naruto looked defeated. "Ero-sennin, what does chakra have to do with this technique anyway?"

Jiraiya stood up while saying, "Listen kid," he started, he pointed his finger at Naruto, going closer. The girls thought that he was going to flick Naruto, and apparently Naruto did too, because he stumbled backwards, almost losing his balance.

"The skill I'm going to teach you requires much more chakra than you've got." He waved his finger at him. He then proceeded to poke Naruto's forehead. Naruto then seemed to lose some of his balance because he was barely standing upright, failing his arms out to keep from falling. "So, we need to be able to pull out and use the huge chakra that's sleeping inside you." finished Jiraiya. Naruto finally gained his balance back and stood up, asking, "How do you know that I have this other chakra?"

"How much do you want to bet perverted bastard doesn't know?" whispered Alex.

"You're on!" whispered Rouyakan.

"Well, the answer to your question is simple: I am a Sennin."

The girls fell over anime style and Naruto did too. Naruto regained his composer and sighed.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"… This special chakra that only you have will become your greatest weapon." said Jiraiya as he grabbed Naruto's cheeks and began to pull them in different directions. "Not using it is a huge waste. There's no need to do the same training as the others. Each person has things he's good at and bad at… you have your own style. Your training up until now focused on producing chakra, and releasing a set amount of chakra, and then controlling chakra so you don't tire out." Finished Jiraiya as he let go of Naruto's cheeks. They seemed to bounce up and down for a little bit til they settled down. The girls were now thankful not to be in Naruto's place at the moment.

Jiraiya then kneeled down to Naruto's height again. "You have two types of chakra and don't tire out easily," stated Jiraiya simply. "But with your large amount of stamina, you'd be better off to focus on power before control."

"Rouyakan, I can't tell. Was that a diss?" asked a confused Cassie.

"You know, I'm not sure."

"Shh! I want to know the rest of what Jiraiya's saying!" said Alex.

The girls looked a little weirded out. Alex was never interested in learning except if it was drama or history, so the girls listened to Jiraiya.

"You'll train to release the highest amount of chakra as possible; when you can do that there are tons of techniques and jutsus you can use."

"Such as what?" asked a slightly confused Naruto.

"The one I'm about to teach you; Kuchiyose-no-jutsu." said Jiraiya. He then looked out on the river and they all saw a frog sitting on a rock.

"Summoning?" questioned Naruto.

"Yeah." said Jiraiya.

The frog ribbited.

"Hey, isn't the summoning technique summoning demons and such?" asked Cassie.

"Yeah, but I didn't know humans got a hold of this. Only gods and goddesses know this… and deities." said Rouyakan. She added the deity because Alex would get mad if she left that out. The girls listened to Jiraiya.

"You sign a contract in blood with various life forms and call them fourth with Ninjutsu."

"So that's how humans do it." Rouyakan exclaimed. The girls heard Naruto yell out.

"Oh! Sounds awesome! Hurry, hurry! Teach me!"

"Well, before that… use up all your normal chakra."

"All right!" said Naruto as he jumped in the air and did some sort of back-flip, landing on his feet. "Leave it to me!" he said as he did some hand seals and a bunch of smoke exploded around him. When it cleared there were five Naruto's.

"Oh, Kage-Bunshin-no-jutsu'?" grinned Jiraiya.

"Well, I've a good idea to deal with chakra!" said Naruto as he did the shadow replication again, more smoke filling the area. Soon there was a crowd of Naruto's.

"This just got interesting." Said Rouyakan.

"You bet!" said Cassie.

"Much better!" laughed Jiraiya. Then the original Naruto came running out and yelled, "Listen, we're going to battle it out. The last on to survive is the strongest me. We'll decide the me of me!"

"Yeah!" yelled all the Naruto's.

"All right! Go!" said original Naruto'. All the Naruto's began to charge each other, and soon there was lots of dodging, punching, kicking, falling to the ground, and general chaos.

"That's one way to have your own ass-kicking contest…" gaped Alex.

"Bet you that original Naruto' loses." smirked Rouyakan.

"I doubt it." said Alex as she observed him fight himself.

"Well, this is pretty boring." sighed Jiraiya as he sat down on the ground. Then out of nowhere a Naruto slammed into Jiraiya, knocking him out with a stupid grin on his face. The girls laughed at him.

"Come on girls, let's get him out of the line of fire." chuckled Rouyakan as she began to drag the unconscious Jiraiya to the sidelines.

_A couple hours later_

The girls and Jiraiya had set up a blanket with an umbrella (for shade) as they continued to watch Naruto beat himself up.

"Well, it's almost over." said Jiraiya to the girls.

"Yeah… it was entertaining while it lasted." said Cassie.

Right now there were only four Naruto's left. Naruto looked pretty tired as he walked towards one of the clones. Now only two clones remanded and one went for Naruto but Naruto back-flipped him over his shoulder, and the two shadows clones disappeared.

"I'm bored again." yawned Rouyakan.

"Looks like I'm the best." laughed a tired Naruto as he collapsed on the ground.

"Oh shit, is he okay?" gasped Alex as she went to see if he was all right.

Jiraiya and the other two girls walked up to Naruto. Alex was now done checking to see if Naruto was all right and found that he wasn't hurt (just tired), so she stood up on the other side of Jiraiya as he came up and calmly said, "Looks like you finally used up most of your chakra. I'll teach you the technique now." Naruto seemed to get his second wind and sprang up, which surprised the girls and nearly gave Rouyakan a heart attack, yelling,

"Finally, here comes the training!"

"First I'll show you how. Watch closely." said Jiraiya as he bit his thumb, streaked it across his palm and did some hand seals. He yelled out, "Kuchiyose-no-Jutsu!" and a giant frog appeared.

"I must say this has all gotten very interesting." The girls stared at Naruto, looking on in amazement.

"Whoa! So cool!" He smiled.

The giant frog gave Naruto a scroll from its mouth and Naruto gladly accepted it.

"This is the contract with the toads that has been passed down through many generations. You write your name in blood, and under that you press your fingerprint in blood." instructed Jiraiya as Naruto opened the scroll.

"Wow. You know, this world is so much better than our world." said Alex.

"Yeah… the good thing is that it's basically our world, except with ninjas." added Rouyakan.

"Yeah, and they have the same basic technology." said Cassie as they heard Jiraiya explain further.

"Then when you want to call them, produce chakra and place down the hand you signed the contract with. The hand seals are ino', inu', tori', sari', and hitsuji'."

Naruto bit his thumb and wrote his name on the parchment as the girls hovered around him. He then did the fingerprint and looked at Jiraiya.

"All right, so that's it, right?" asked Naruto.

"Your current state makes releasing the red chakra easier, so give it a try." said Jiraiya. Naruto did the aforementioned hand seals, then yelled out, "Kuchiyose-no-Jutsu!" placing his hand down on the ground. A bunch of smoke filled the area and everyone waited with anticipation to see what Naruto had summoned. When the smoke finally cleared they saw a… tadpole.

Naruto sweat-dropped, the giant frog Jiraiya was sitting on frowned, Jiraiya was twitching, and the girls were laughing their asses off.

The next day

Jiraiya was looking at the young girls in the river (**_again_**) and laughing like an idiot as the girls splashed each other like stupid freshmen in high school. Naruto was training and failing miserably. The girls were not helping in any way possible. All they really did was throw insults at him, but hey, what could he do beside insult them back and having it thrown in his face again. So we start today's training session with Jiraiya looking at women and the girls tanning and threatening to beat Jiraiya to a bloody pulp if he looked at them the wrong way. Soon Naruto asked, "Ero-sennin, didn't you say you'd help me practice?"

"I'm collecting material. You can practice on your own." said Jiraiya distractedly.

Naruto groaned and began to talk to himself.

"Bullshit! You're not collecting material', you're just looking at girls!" said Alex. Jiraiya turned to them.

"You know, I write very important novels--"

"For perverts." interrupted Rouyakan. Jiraiya ignored that and continued.

"Looking at girls is for inspiration. If you girls let me look at your things I might not look at them and then you wouldn't be so jealous."

"Jealous? We're not jealous that you're looking at teenage girls. I mean, Alex and I are in our teens and I forget how old Rouyakan is." said Cassie.

"Thanks for basically telling our ages, Cass." said Rouyakan dryly. They then heard Naruto use the summoning technique. They heard a popping noise, so they turned their heads towards Naruto.

"Huh? What's the matter?" said Jiraiya in a not caring voice. "Did a frog appear?" They all looked at the ground and saw… another tadpole.

"It…it's an accident." said Naruto, waving his hands, trying to cover it up.

Jiraiya looked disappointed, then looked up at Naruto and began to yell, "You call this a frog? I'll never help you practice if you don't try harder!"

"Uh Jiraiya? What you don't understand is that this **_is_** Naruto trying hard." said Alex as she tried to suppress a chuckle, while the other girls were giggling.

"**_Shut up_**!" yelled Naruto to everyone. Jiraiya continued to yell at Naruto.

"I told you to use your chakra well!"

"I did!" yelled Naruto. "I hate this!"

The girls then began to think the same thing: This is going to be one hell of a long day…', and all three of them sighed.

An hour later, Naruto was still trying to call a frog, but kept calling up tadpoles, and Jiraiya kept yelling. Now the girls had their fingers in their ears, trying to block them out.

"A tadpole again! You didn't get any better at all!"

"That's not true!" yelled Naruto as he pointed at the tadpole. "It's bigger than the previous one."

"It doesn't look that way!"

The girls couldn't take much more of this yelling. "Uh, do any of you want to go to lunch?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, let's go" said Rouyakan as she started to walk off and the others followed. Soon they came to a place that sold beef teriyaki, so they went in. They saw Shikamaru and Choji and their sensei when they looked around.

"Do you think we should go here after all?" asked Cassie.

"Nah, they probably don't remember us." said Rouyakan.

_With Shikamaru_

"Troublesome…" sighed Shikamaru.

"What's troublesome', Shikamaru?"

"Those girls from the Chunin exam are here." he said, pointing to a table at the other end of the restaurant.

"Well, invite them over. I'm sure they're hungry." said Asuma.

Shikamaru sighed, got up, and walked over to the girls. He tapped Cassie on the shoulder.

"Do you girls want to eat lunch with us?" he sighed and then quietly muttered, "Troublesome…"

"Sure." said Rouyakan as she followed Shikamaru. They got to the table and sat down. Alex sat next to Shikamaru while Rouyakan and Cassie sat on either side of Choji. The girls got some chopsticks and dived in for the beef that was grilling on the table but soon found out that there was none left.

"Hello girls, my name's Asuma. And you are…?" Asuma asked.

"Rouyakan, and I'm a wolf youkai." said Rouyakan as she took a bite and swatted Choji's chopsticks away from her food.

"Cassie Heroseke, and I'm a witch."

"And I'm Alexandria Sharhson, the daughter of Death." finished Alex.

No one doubted them this time. They all believed them.

"Another bowl!" yelled Choji as the waitress came by. Soon two figures passed by and stopped the girls turned to look at none other than Sakura and Ino.

"This will be my tenth time having seconds." said Choji happily.

"Don't you think you should stop before you give yourself a stomachache?" said Cassie as everyone reached for the same piece of meat. Soon a chopstick battle erupted, with lots of swearing and stuff.

"Are you that hungry? It's a bit embarrassing having to watch this." said Shikamaru.

"Yeah… Oh hey Sakura!" said Alex as she finally noticed the two.

"Uh, hey guys…" said Sakura awkwardly. "What're you doing eating roasted beef during the day?" asked Sakura.

"Shikamaru, don't you have to take the special training?" asked Ino.

"I do, every day. Asuma does like to nag…" said Shikamaru in a bored tone. Asuma laughed and said, "Actually, Choji did the special training with me today."

The girls just looked at all of them. Ino had a confused face and asked Choji, "You do the special training?"

"Yeah, for the all you can eat teriyaki!" said Choji happily.

"I take it you're not hard to please." said Rouyakan.

"I see…" said Ino as she then turned her head and noticed Alex. She suddenly went pale, looking like she had seen a ghost.

"Come on Sakura, let's go." And so the two girls left.

Shikamaru sighed and said, "I wouldn't win the match if I tried."

"Stop it." Chided Asuma. "Many people want to rise in rank but can't."

"Yeah, I mean, we helped Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, but we can't rise in any rank because were not shinobi." said Cassie.

"Cassie, shut up!" hissed Rouyakan. Cassie eeped!' as she hid behind Choji.

"Training can't be that hard. The training I went through with my grandma probably wasn't as bad as what you have to do, huh?" said Alex.

"And pray tell what was your training, miss Death?" said Shikamaru.

"Well, walking on a lake of lava, sparing over an pit of spikes with only a plank of wood to stand on… Oh, and shoving pineapples up Hitler's ass. I guess that's what led him to want world domination…" Alex trailed off. Everyone looked weirded out.

"As I was saying," Asuma coughed lightly. "The final match is very intense."

Shikamaru got a sort of worried face. "What?"

"Some people rose in rank at the last training, but lost the upcoming match very quickly." said Asuma, looking at Shikamaru as if bribing him to train. Shikamaru let all of this sink in, then opened his eyes.

"Really…? It's a bother…"

"Do you guys need help training?" asked Rouyakan out of the blue. Asuma looked surprised.

"I'm just saying, shouldn't Shikamaru spar against different opponents before the match?"

"…I guess."

"All right, we get to show off our skills!" yelled Alex and Cassie.

"Okay, you girls can spar with Shikamaru." chuckled Asuma at the girls enthusiasm. Asuma then looked at Shikamaru who had on a Are you crazy?' look.

"Come on Shikamaru, we'll fly to the training grounds!" said Alex as she grabbed Shikamaru and ran outside with her scythe. She then mounted her scythe, shoved Shikamaru on the back of it and took off. (A/N: Poor Shikamaru…)

"Come on Cassie, let's go catch up with her!" called Rouyakan as she and Cassie got up from the table.

"We'll meet you at the training grounds!" Cassie waved to the others.

"Come on Cassie!" yelled Rouyakan, transforming into her true form, which was a giant wolf-like creature. She began to run and jumped into the air, followed by Cassie on her broom.

_With Alex and Shikamaru_

"Woohoo, isn't this fun?" yelled Alex to Shikamaru, who looked like he was going to be sick. As soon Alex landed at the training grounds, Shikamaru proceeded to kiss the ground. Rouyakan landed a minute later and transformed back into her hybrid form, Cassie landing beside her. A few minutes later, Asuma came, followed by Choji.

"I'll go first." said Alex as she rested her scythe on her shoulder.

"Okay. These will be short five minute battles so we don't wear Shikamaru out." Asuma explained.

"'Kay!" said Alex as she charged at Shikamaru. "Death Slash!" She swung her scythe down as a black wind blade came whirling towards him.

Oh shit!' thought Shikamaru as he barley dodged the wind blade. It nicked his shoulder. The pain was intense; it felt like his wound was being stabbed over and over again. Shikamaru saw that the blade was just a really sharp shadow. He managed to paralyze Alex with his shadow technique and then it was Cassie's turn.

She used her two of swords. As the swords were flying towards him, he used his shadow technique and stopped the swords in their tracks, making them fall to the ground, useless, beating Cassie. Now it was Rouyakan's turn. She wasn't planning to go easy on Shikamaru, so she turned into her true form and poceeded to charge Shikamaru. He managed to just stop Rouyakan in her tracks by controlling her shadow.

He put his hand in a hand seal, and in about a second Shikamaru realized he was out of chakra, and proceeded to jump into the bushes like a deer.

The girls found Shikamaru with his butt in the air and arms over his head. The girls laughed. Shikamaru got up and dusted himself off. Asuma came over and asked, "What's wrong, Shikamaru? Can't do it anymore?"

Shikamaru turned his head to the side and said, "Shut up." The girls laughed.

Since Shikamaru couldn't train anymore the girls wished him luck in his upcoming match and went back to join Naruto and Jiraiya. When they got back they noted that the two didn't even notice they had gone, and they were still arguing.

Soon it was sunset and Jiraiya was finished looking at the girls on the other side of the bushes. He stood up and said, "I'm bored. Hey, Naruto, the girls are gone. Let's get back to Konoha." said Jiraiya as he began to walk away.

"Huh, no way. I need a little more time. Just a while longer!" pleaded Naruto.

"Naruto, you're going to exhaust yourself. Just come on…" yawned Alex.

"I'm hungry," added Jiraiya. "And tired too."

"You didn't do anything, though!" said a slightly annoyed Naruto.

Jiraiya got mad and yelled, "You should be thankful that I'm willing to stay and train you!"

Naruto looked afraid and had a look that said, He's gone crazy!'

Rouyakan then spoke up. "Though he does have a point. You did nothing except look at the girls on the other side of the bushes and try and grope us."

"Shut up." said Jiraiya, a bit ashamed.

Naruto snickered, and idea coming to him.

"I know! Sexy-no-Jutsu!" Naruto turned into the cute girl again smiled. Jiraiya looked super happy and the girls just sighed at Jiraiya's stupidity. Naruto also sighed and changed back into his normal self.

"What, it's over already?" Jiraiya looked disappointed.

"God, were you mother-deprived or something? I mean, you go after every girl. You even go after Naruto and he's a boy. I'm starting to think you're gay." said Alex.

"I'm not gay!" yelled Jiraiya.

"Okay, okay, you can show me." he said to Naruto.

"I'm starting." said Naruto as he began to do the hand seals, said the name, and smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared they saw a…

"That's great!" yelled Naruto before the smoke cleared.

"Baka! Wait till the smoke clears." Rouyakan growled. The smoke cleared and Jiraiya began to yell again.

"You can go to hell! You have no talent at all!"

"Damn, that's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Cassie winced.

"Look carefully!" said Naruto, pointing at the supposed frog'. Jiraiya looked, then his face went blank. They all saw a tadpole… with back legs.

"Good job Naruto, you're getting better!" said Alex happily as she clapped her hands.

"Thank you, thank you!" said Naruto as he bowed. "I owe it all to being a great shinobi!"

Jiraiya started yelling again. "You big baka, can't you grow a normal frog!"

"Shut up! This one is at least better than the previous ones!" yelled Naruto.

"Screw this! I'm gonna go to Naruto's apartment and get some sleep." said Alex, annoyed at the two's bickering.

"Same." Rouyakan began to walk off.

"Yeah…" agreed Cassie, and the three made their way back to the apartment and left Naruto and Jiraiya to bicker amongst themselves.

"Jackasses…" muttered Rouyakan.

**_END CHAPTER NINE_**

Hey, ChibiRouyakan here with the ending of chapter nine. Boy did that take long! I'm going to keep this short and sweet cause I know almost none of you read these anyway. If I made any mistakes in spelling and/or grammar, just let me know and I'll fix em, okay?

Oh, and the Most Popular Character survey is still going on! Let us know who's your favorite OC!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: One Month Training (Continued)**

_Three weeks later_

Naruto hadn't got any better at the summoning jutsu and was frequently passing out, but today he was determined to get it right. The girls were in the river cooling off. Jiraiya was spying on them, even when he said he wouldn't (he crossed his fingers) and was giggling about how big their boobs were.

_With the girls_

"Hold on girls, I have to take out the trash." said Rouyakan as she walked over to the bushes that Jiraiya was hiding in and punched him so hard he hit a tree a good distance off.

Rouyakan then saw a spasing Naruto start screaming about 'where the frogs go' and that what he summoned wasn't a frog. Jiraiya, who had now just recovered from Rouyakan's abuse, got up.

"Hey Rouyakan, come back, we want Pepsi!" yelled Alex from where she was.

Naruto started to yell at Jiraiya. "Hey, can't you have a little faith in me?" he then promptly passed out. The other girls had just come back from the river and saw a passed out Naruto.

"Oh damn it, did he work too hard again?" asked Alex. They heard Jiraiya mumbling to himself.

"He passed out again, no wonder, he's been practicing hard these last three weeks."

"How very observant of you, considering that about ninety percent of the time you were peeping on girls." said Rouyakan as they all looked at a swirly-eyed Naruto.

"Oh shut up." Jiraiya gave the girls an annoyed look as he went to the river with a bucket, filled it, and dumped it on Naruto. "Wake up!"

Naruto shot up like a bullet and shook the water off, asking, "What's the matter?"

"You passed out. That's what's the matter." answered Rouyakan.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto for a long minute, then stated, "To tell you the truth, you have no talent at all."

"Ero-sennin…" said Naruto in surprise.

"Three weeks have passed. Any more training is a waste of time." said Jiraiya.

"That's not true! I'm doing my best here." defended Naruto.

"I know that." Jiraiya sighed.

"Huh? But you just dissed him! I'm so confused…" whined Alex.

"Alex, be quiet. He's still talking." instructed Rouyakan.

"But you need to try harder to acquire the summoning technique."

Naruto jumped up. "That's what I'm doing!"

"Jiraiya's right. You do have no talent." smirked Rouyakan.

"You bitch, I struggle to create chakra everyday!"

"But if that's what you're really doing, then you should have summoned a frog by now." said Cassie.

"If you have time to not train, you should teach me the secrets of you success."

"Baka. You can't have us teach you; you're a mortal, we're immortal…" Alex said like it was totally obvious.

"Secrets of success?" echoed Cassie.

"About the secret of success--" started Jiraiya.

Naruto turned to Jiraiya. "Huh? Are you willing to teach me?" Jiraiya ignored the interruption and continued what he was saying.

"--Is to try it as if risking your life." He sounded grave.

"To risk you life…?"

"It's no joke. Are you willing to do it?"

"Yes, of course, I risk my life all the time."

"Yeah? Then follow me." Said Jiraiya as he led everyone away from the river.

"Why do I get the idea that there's a hidden meaning?" asked Rouyakan.

"Most likely because something sinister is a-foot." Alex whispered back.

"I guess you're right…" said Rouyakan as they found themselves in front of the bathhouse. They were going in when Alex decided to ask, "Why are we here? Are you going to peep on the women's side?"

"What?" said Naruto. Jiraiya turned to face them. "Peeping is nice, but we're here to bathe today."

"Well that's a big surprise." said Rouyakan.

Naruto was still confused so the girls went to go to the women's bath while Jiraiya and Naruto went to the men's side. (Rouyakan had promised much pain to anyone who looked on the women's side) so for once in his life Jiraiya wasn't going to look at the girls. He actually stayed far away from the dividing wall. Soon they were all done in the baths

"Now what?" asked Cassie.

"Naruto, ask what were going to do next." ordered Rouyakan, wringing out her hair

"Okay, okay, fine. Hey Ero-sennin!"

"Call me 'Toad Man'!" Jiraiya struck a pose.

"Whatever. Where are we going?" Jiraiya just stayed silent and kept walking. "I'm asking you something!" exclaimed Naruto as he ran to catch up to him, but unfortunately bumped his head on the big scroll Jiraiya was carrying.

"Who knew he would do something stupid?" Cassie sighed.

"Me." said Rouyakan and Alex simultaneously.

"Say something!" ordered Naruto after he recovered from his head bumping incident.

"Hey Naruto." Jiraiya didn't even turn around. "Do you want to eat anything?" The four looked at each other and shrugged. Soon everyone found themselves at Naruto's favorite ramen place. Naruto was on his fifth bowl and the girls were a little unnerved.

"Good god, how can you eat all that?" asked Alex as she waited for her ramen to cool.

"Because it's good and delicious and it comes in many different flavors." answered Naruto, beginning to stuff his face as his seventh bowl was served.

"Eat as much as you like." said Jiraiya. "After all, it **_is_** your last meal…"

"Huh?" Naruto totally missed what Jiraiya had said. But the girls didn't. They looked at Jiraiya as if he was up to no good. Jiraiya then began to choke and turned to Naruto.

"Eat! Eat as much as you like. Don't hold back." He began to laugh. Naruto now had a look that said 'I can't believe I know you' and asked, "What are you talking about? All I have to do is eat? Right." Naruto proceed to go back to eating his ramen happily. 

"Uh Rouyakan? Do you think Jiraiya is going to go all crazy ax murderer on Naruto?" whispered Alex.

"Alex you moron, you can sense if someone's going to die."

"Oh yeah." They turned to look at Jiraiya, who was looking at Naruto a bit grimly, watching him slurp the soup in his bowl.

"Give me another bowl! Another miso ramen!" yelled Naruto.

Later when the girl finished their ramen and paid, Naruto was now finishing his last bowl.

"I'm so full…" said Naruto as he patted his stomach. Now what Naruto didn't know that the girls knew was that… Jiraiya was gone and probably not coming back, so they would probably have to bail him out.

"Thank you Ero-sennin--" said Naruto as he turned to thank him, but in Jiraiya's place was a large stuffed frog.

"Well you got to admit, Jiraiya is creative." observed Cassie.

"Yeah, when do you think Naruto will stop spasing?" asked Alex as she watched Naruto as he ran around yelling he had no money.

"I don't know, but he better stop, it's hurting my ears." said Rouyakan. "Besides, I already paid for him."

"Should we stop him?" asked Cassie the girls thought about it.

"Nah" said the girls for they were greatly entertained.

Soon his spasing was getting out of hand and so Rouyakan went up to him and slapped him.

"We already paid for you! Now lets go find that ditcher." Before they left Rouyakan turned to him said, "Your paying me back you know."

Soon they were looking for Jiraiya. Right now they were randomly walking around when suddenly a voice out of nowhere.

"Hey, are you full?"

They all turned around and saw Jiraiya. Everyone was pissed beyond hell.

"You're joking, right Ero-sennin?" yelled Naruto, shaking his fist.

"Why the hell did you ditch us!" yelled Cassie.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Were you dropped on your head!" yelled Rouyakan. But Alex was the worst. Cassie and Rouyakan had to hold her back for she was about to literally kill Jiraiya.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you! How dare you leave us, you ass!" she yelled.

Naruto was now crying fake frustrated tears and said, "Didn't you say your treat!"

"Uh, no, he didn't." said Rouyakan to the girls.

"You idiot, I didn't say that!" said Jiraiya.

Naruto then ran up to Jiraiya and began pound on him and yell, "You adults are so dirty!"

"Naruto, stop being so melodramatic." said Alex as she hit him on the head. Jiraiya then said something really random.

"Naruto, do you have a girl you like?"

"Huh?" said everyone (except Jiraiya).

"I asked if he had a girl he likes?"

Alex, being the dense girl she was, said something stupid. "Oh, oh! He likes Hinata!"

"What? No I don't! I like Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto.

"Uh Naruto, sorry to break it to you, but she doesn't like you… she likes Sasuke." said Rouyakan.

"Well I don't care!" said Naruto stubbornly.

Jiraiya cut in. "You do? Good, go and hug her right now."

"What!" yelled a confused (but happy) Naruto. "Is it a method of training?"

"You can say that…"

"Yep. Jiraiya's going to kill him." said Rouyakan.

"Poor Naruto, not seeing all the signs of his doom." said Cassie.

"Jiraiya is just making him not regret anything before he kills him… quite sad, really." said Alex "But maybe he'll figure out what Jiraiya's doing." The girls then turned to Naruto who was babbling about how Sakura would kill him if he hugged her and how it was all for the training.

"…He's doomed." all three said.

"Go there this instant!" yelled Jiraiya as he kicked him. Naruto fell on the ground. Soon Naruto meet up with Sakura on a random street corner.

"What do you want?" Sakura looked like she was ready to bolt.

"Well…well…" stuttered Naruto as he pushed his pointer fingers together.

"Don't ask to borrow money from me. I don't have any." Sakura was starting to get suspicious.

"It's not that… well…" said Naruto. He stopped and looked to the side a bit depressed, as if contemplating about whether it he should tell her about the supposed training.

"If you have nothing to say, I'm going." said Sakura as she turned to go.

"Ah, wait!" said Naruto as he grabbed her shoulder. She lost her footing and tripped straight for Naruto's arms. He was smiling like Christmas had come early. Unfortunately, Sakura regained her footing, saw what Naruto was about to do, got pissed, and yelled, "What are you trying to do?" as she reeled her fist back and punched Naruto in the face.

"You must be kidding!" yelled Sakura as he went flying in a blood mess.

"It hurts so much…" moaned Naruto. Sakura stomped away.

Behind a fence, Jiraiya and the girls were watching the entire thing.

"Oh damn. That must've hurt like crap." said Cassie.

"Yeah, but she sure did make him go flying." Rouyakan grinned.

"What the hell?" Alex looked like she was about to open a can of whoop-ass on Sakura. "Naruto didn't even touch her! What the hell is she so upset about!"

"Who knows?" said Jiraiya. "I have never see a girl act like that with me."

"That's because you mostly hang out with strippers or hide in the bushes." said Alex. Jiraiya feigned a hurt expression. They picked Naruto up and headed out on the road again. Naruto was wondering what was going on with this weird training.

"Hey, can I really produce a frog by doing this?" asked Naruto in a bored tone.

"Yes." Jiraiya seemed distracted but Naruto didn't notice. The girls were absolutely shocked by this lie he was telling.

"Really." asked a unimpressed Naruto. Jiraiya then stopped and asked another random question.

"Is there anything else you haven't done?"

"Huh?" questioned Naruto.

Jiraiya turned to Naruto. "There isn't, is there?" Naurto was utterly confused.

"What are you talking--" but Naruto never finished his sentence, for Jiraiya punched him in the gut and knocked him unconscious. The girls ran to Naruto. Cassie, Alex went beside Naruto and Rouyakan went in front of him.

"Don't you dare touch him! What kinda stunt are you trying to pull here?" growled out Rouyakan.

"Ladies, ladies. Please, nothing bad will happen to him. I just did this to… Shut him up… So to speak… Yeah, so lets go to some cliffs I know you'll like… So just let me take him so you won't strain yourself." said Jiraiya, saying all this while trying not to make eye contact with any of the girls yet still look at Naruto, which was kind of hard.

"…Okay…" said the girls, and Jiraiya picked Naruto up.

"Hey, why are we going there?" asked Cassie.

"Well… we're going there to help Naruto out with drawing out powerful chakra at will and using it; it's not easy to control an ability like that. Naruto's body is too small to contain Kyuubi's chakra. To lesson the burden, Naruto body resists Kyuubi's chakra, but when he's in danger or excited he can draw the power out. I'm going to make him learn how to use it." They proceed to walk in silence, only stopping when Jiraiya stared at the monument of the four Hokages. He looked deep in thought.

Soon they arrived at the cliff and Jiraiya threw Naruto to the ground with a loud thud. Naruto woke up looking confused and disoriented.

"Huh? What is this place?" questioned Naruto. Jiraiya stepped in front of him with a serious look on his face.

"Stand up." he ordered and Naruto, for once in his life, listened.

"What--?"

"Your training ends today." Naruto got angry.

"What? You taught me nothing--"

"Naruto." said Jiraiya sharply. "Die now."

"Huh? Die--?" Naruto started forward but Jiraiya roughly shoved him to the edge of the cliffs.

"No!" yelled the girls, but Jiraiya held out an arm to knock them on the ground.

"To escape form the terror of death you have to create powerful chakra. You have experienced the feeling and learned the secrets of successes. If you don't want to die, think up a solution. Understand?" He flicked Naruto's head, lightly, but enough to make him lose balance and go backwards. Naruto fell off the ledge of the cliff just as Rouyakan, Alex, and Cassie got there a second late. Jiraiya followed them Alex Noticed him

"You're going to teach him to draw demon chakra by pushing him off a **_cliff_**!" She yelled.

"Yes." answered Jiraiya.

"You bastard--"

"Hold it! Alex, look at your scythe." ordered Rouyakan. So they all did and they saw a corridor-like room.

"Well I do believe we're seeing into Naruto's subconscious." said Alex.

"If he was in our world he would be a janitor." snickered Rouyakan.

"Shh!" ordered Cassie as they saw Naruto get up. A deep growling reverberated through the air. Naruto followed what was making the growling noise.

As Naruto went though a tunnel and came out they saw huge iron bars that disappeared into the dark ceiling overhead. A small white paper seal was stuck on them.

"Is it normal for people to have cages in their subconscious?" asked Cassie.

"Only cured schizophrenic people." answered Alex and they continued watching as Naruto stepped forward. A huge claw came out. (_A/N: They can't hear anything that's being said._)

"Oh… my." said Cassie faintly.

"Naruto, you're an idiot…! Never trust a demon, especially one that is sealed inside you!" groaned Rouyakan. Slitted red eyes and insane, conniving smile became visible from inside the cage.

"Wow, I'm strangely reminded of Hellsing and Alucard's crazy smile." said Alex.

"Yeah, me too." said Rouyakan.

Suddenly realization came upon Naruto as he realized what the smiling demon was and where the chakra was coming from… Kyuubi. Naruto began to yell at it, they saw the Kyuubi chuckle.

Suddenly Naruto woke up and did the hand seal for the summoning jutsu.

Putting his hand down in midair, smoke appeared and when it cleared a huge frog was there and Naruto was on his head.

"Holy shit! It's a giant frog!" yelled Alex in astonishment.

"Uh girls? I suggest we go. Now." said Jiraiya worriedly.

"No, we must congratulate Naruto!" said Cassie as she hopped on her broom and Rouyakan hopped on Alex's scythe and flew down to Naruto, who was muttering about how big the frog was.

"Naruto you did wonderful! Even if 'Perverted-bastard' did push you down a cliff to your near-death and you did it out of sheer desperation." said Rouyakan.

"Really? You mean it?" cried out Naruto, happy that he was being praised.

"Yeah. You worked really hard to achieve this!" said Cassie.

"And it only took you what, a month?" said Alex.

"Hey!" said Naruto pointing a finger at her. Naruto then seemed to remember something. "Oh yes." He said as he crawled to the side and saw a huge webbed arm. "A frog… right?"

"Yes… last time we checked, yeah it was." Rouyakan frowned.

Naruto didn't even seem to hear as he sort of ran and slid down the frogs' back and checked to see if there were tails and there wasn't.

"This **_is_** a real frog!" yelled Naruto.

"Well done." said Alex.

Naruto then began to pound his hand on the frogs back. "I did it!"

"Yes, yes. You've stated that already."

Suddenly, the frog began to move and yell. "Damn you all!" Naruto went tumbling forward in front of the frog to face him and the girls quickly got in the air just in time.

The frog didn't look too happy.

"I say, is Naruto going to be killed?" Cassie looked at the others.

"Well, that would be a pretty pathetic death…" said Alex.

"Shall we see how this plays out?" asked Rouyakan.

"Yeah." said the other two as they went to where Naruto was. When the girls landed the frog yelled at all of them.

"You four just suddenly jump on my head and start shouting up there!" The girls cringed at the volume. "Bastards! Behave yourselves!"

"If it's any consolation, um…we didn't know the rules?" said Alex.

"**_Shut up_**!"

Alex then jumped behind Rouyakan who also was cringing.

Naruto had fallen off, grabbed onto the frogs' mouth, lost his grip, went flying backwards and began to grab the pipe.

"What's wrong with this guy? He seems very powerful…"

"Uh Naruto, you're on your own!" said Rouyakan as she turned into her true form and flew upwards.

"Uh yeah, see ya!" said Alex as she and Cassie mounted their things and flew upwards towards Jiraiya but before they got there they heard the conversation between Naruto and the giant frog.

"I seldom come out for a breath of fresh air, and what do I find? People messing around on my head!" The giant frog semi-spoke to himself as he balanced the pipe on his tongue. "Hey where is that Jiraiya? Get yourself out here; what are you trying to do?"

"Jiraiya, get yourself put here you bastard!" When Jiraiya didn't show, he lifted his pipe with the dangling Naruto, brought it eye level and asked, "Hey kid."

"…Yes?"

"Where's Jiraiya?" asked the giant frog.

"Jiraiya? Who is that?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Naruto is a dumb-ass" said Alex.

"He doesn't even know that the guy he calls Ero-sennin **_is_** Jiraiya." said Cassie.

Rouyakan just nodded because speaking human in her true form was tricky and took time.

"The one called the toad man!" barked the giant frog as he dropped Naruto on his face. "Where is Jiraiya? Tell me."

'S-scary!' thought Naruto.

"Naruto looks like he's about to piss himself!" laughed out Alex.

"If you tell me I'll let you ride on my head." said 'giant frog'. When it was apparent that A) Naruto was not responding and B) He wasn't even paying attention, he yelled out, "Do you hear me!" Naruto began to spas a bit.

"I-I understand! If you want Ero-sennin, he's on top of the cliff."

"Up there…?"

"Can I asked you something?" asked Naruto timidly. The ginormous frog looked at him.

"What?"

"What do you want from Ero-sennin?" asked Naruto.

"Simple" The frog's voice was rather loud and being surrounded by cliffs wasn't helping. "I want to ask him why he summoned me!"

"But…"

"Yeah?"

Naruto laughed nervously and pointed at himself. "It was me that summoned you here; I was falling down the cliff and was hoping you could help me… Boss!"

"My god he's a suck-up!" Alex slapped her forehead.

"For once in our lives, I totally agree with you." said Cassie. Alex sent her a glare that said 'And just what does **_that_** mean!'

The frog burst out laughing. "I didn't know you'd say that. How can a kid like you summon me?"

"I'm intervening." Alex called over her shoulder as she flew down.

"Oh Alex, get back here!" called Cassie, but Alex was out of hearing range. "I guess we have to follow her."

Rouyakan rolled her eyes and shook her head, like when a kid does something unbelievably stupid.

Soon Alex landed next to Naruto. "Oh, but it's true. One hundred percent true!" said Alex, like some saleswoman.

"Who the hell are you?" The frog looked from her to Naruto and back again, wondering how the hell he ended up with these two.

"I'm Alexandria Sarachson, but you can call me Alex, and I'm the daughter of Death."

Unexpectedly the giant frog burst out laughing at Naruto again, and now Alex for going along with it.

Naruto was getting pissed. He yelled out, "You bastard frog!" Alex looked at Naruto.

"See you!" said Alex as she mounted her scythe. She really didn't want to see a pissed off frog.

"Let's go find Jiraiya." Cassie whispered.

"All right, in a minute, but lets here how this will turn out." They heard Naruto start to yell again.

"I was being nice to you, but you went too far! **_I_** used the summoning jutsu to summon you. I'm your master!"

"Let's go now. I don't really want to see Naruto die." Alex flew up towards the top of the cliff to find Jiraiya, only to find out he wasn't there.

"Oh man, where'd he run off to now!" sighed Cassie, looking around.

"Rouyakan, can you sniff him out?" asked Alex.

"Sure." said Rouyakan as she sniffed the air. "He's that way." She pointed. Rouyakan and the girls ran really fast after Jiraiya. They had no trouble catching up to him.

"Oh hello girls." said Jiraiya nervously.

Suddenly a big guest of wind went though their hair, tussling it and swishing it across their faces.

"What the hell was that!" Rouyakan combed her hair from her face, looking pointedly at Jiraiya.

"Uh-oh." Jiraiya looked uneasy.

"What?" asked Cassie.

"It seems that **_it's_** here."

They all jumped up on a tree branch to see what the hell Naruto was doing. They saw the frog throw his head around like a violent horse.

"Don't you think we should help him?" Cassie started forward.

Then they heard girls laughing at the river, and Jiraiya took out binoculars, pulled aside the bush and began, of all things, to look at the girls.

"Though I'm sorry for Naruto, I'm going to continue my work obtaining research materials." As he looked on, the girls splashed each other and giggled loudly.

"You're--"started Rouyakan. She paused. "Well, I don't know what to say. I feel like I should be surprised, but somehow, I'm not."

Instead of watching the perverted man watch girls, the trio opted to watch Naruto's predicament. "You know, this is very entertaining. It's just like a rodeo!" Alex squinted to get a better look.

"I'm very tempted to kick her off the branch." said Rouyakan.

"Poor Naruto." said Cassie as the continued to stare at Naruto and the big frog.

A few hours later the frog was still very unsuccessful to get Naruto off. The girls were lounging against the tree trunk, bored as hell.

"Is it over **_yet_**?" Then they noticed that Jiraiya had stopped looking at the girls and was watching Naruto.

"Naruto doesn't seem to be having an easy time." Jiraiya sounded like one of those fake wise men trying to be sage-like.

"No duh! The frog is like a skyscraper!" said Alex.

"Yeah, but it also seems he used up most of his chakra to summon Gamabunta."

"That enormous frog has a name?" Cassie arched an eyebrow.

Then the girls down in the river start to speak and Jiraiya then turned his attention back to them, semi-drooling.

"You idiot!" Rouyakan snatched the binoculars out of Jiraiya's hands. The girls continued to watch Naruto stay on the frog, this time more clearly because they had binoculars.

Soon it was sunset and Jiraiya had also begun to watch what was happening since the river girls had gone home.

"Naruto looks screwed." said Alex, yawning.

"Yeah. It looks as if he'll fall any time now." Rouyakan rolled over from her spread-eagle position on the branch, now dangling her arms and legs off as she laid on her back.

The frog jumped up really high.

"Well, I never want to get on him. Ever." said Alex squinting upwards.

"It appears that Gamabunta is becoming serious." Jiraiya noted.

"What to you mean 'becoming serious'? Isn't this all been serious!" screamed the girls.

"Just what I said" said Jiraiya. Then Jiraiya saw that the frog was coming towards them and he picked up the girls and started running.

"We better leave." he said but the frog sailed right over them, smack dab into Jiraiya's precious peeping spot.

"No! My precious peeping spot!" he yelled in horror.

"Stop being so melodramatic. It's wasn't ruined, it just has a giant crack-smoking frog in it." said Rouyakan. Naruto's eyes were spinning and her was about to fall off, but a bunch of Kage Bunshin clones helped him back on. But right before he passed out, he gasped, "I'm still on you!"

"Damn." said Jiraiya.

"What?" asked Cassie.

"He'll die if he falls from that high of place."

"He's not going to die. I would know" said Alex as she saw the frog wrap his tongue around Naruto.

"Girls I'm bored. Let's go to Naruto's house and raid his fridge." said Rouyakan.

"Okay!" Chorused Alex and Cassie as they flew off. Jiraiya watched them leave before taking out a scroll.

_Three days later_

The girls found out that Naruto was in the hospital and unconscious so they visited every day. But on this day, Shikamaru was here and he and Rouyakan had started a game of Shoji. Shikamaru was winning.

"Man, this sucks. If Naruto doesn't wake up soon I'm taking his soul to heaven." Said Alex impatiently. Cassie giggled.

"Oh hope he doesn't." She started putting makeup on him. Rouyakan turned as Shikamaru was busy making his move.

"Cassie, wash that off now." Rouyakan sighed. She had been saying that everyday now.

"Troublesome…" muttered Shikamaru, moving his Shoji pieces. Rouyakan looked back to see that Shikamaru had won. "Dammit! Not again!"

A little groan was heard and everyone turned to Naruto as he began to gain consciousness.

"Hey. You're finally awake?" said Shikamaru, sitting next to the bed smiling.

"Welcome back to world of living!" sang Alex.

"Where is this place?" asked Naruto.

"The hospital." said Cassie. "You slept for three whole days."

"Three days…" said Naruto weakly. Then a burst of energy came to Naruto and he started to yell. "Three days and three nights!" He then stood up in bed in nothing but his black shirt and grey shorts.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked an alarmed Shikamaru.

Naruto turned to Shikamaru and yelled, "Shikamaru! When does the official selection begin?"

"Tomorrow…" said an astounded (and rather harassed-looking) Shikamaru.

"What!" yelled Naruto as he grabbed Shikamaru's shirt and pulled him upwards.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner! I don't have time to waste here! Where's Ero-sennin? I have to ask him to train me more!"

Shikamaru was totally confused and said right back, "What are you talking about? I don't understand you."

Rouyakan went up to the two of them and hit Naruto on the head. "If you don't calm down I will make sure you don't leave the hospital. Ever." She growled out. Naruto seemed to get the message and got out of bed and said something about getting his clothes and destroying his bed. Shikamaru was totally weirded out.

"Geez, you were in a coma and now you're a pest." said Shikamaru as he slapped his forehead. He then yelled out, "Stop it!" Naruto froze.

"Thank you!" said an annoyed Cassie.

"I now believe you are god." said Alex as she hugged him.

"He's right. You can't accomplish anything in this panicked state." said Rouyakan. Naruto sat down on the bed.

"Hey, Naruto, what's wrong?" asked a concerned Shikamaru. Suddendly, there was a loud growling noise.

"I… I'm hungry." whined Naruto.

"Is that all you think about!" yelled Alex as the girls recovered from their anime fall.

"Try not to scare us next time." said Shikamaru with a sigh. He then seemed to remember something. "Oh yes." He bent down and placed a fruit basket on the side table. "Though it's bothersome, I brought a gift for Choji, but the doctor forbids him to eat them. So let's share them."

Naruto looked shocked. "Is Choji in a bad condition?" Shikamaru smirked.

"Don't misunderstand. He doesn't feel well because he ate too much roasted beef." Everyone laughed.

"Here." He said as he passed everyone a piece of fruit.

"It looks delicious!" said Naruto, but before he bit into it he got a look that seemed like he was in pain.

"What's wrong?" asked Alex.

Naruto began to laugh evilly. "Since we're gonna eat these, let's do it in front of Choji."

"You cruel bastard." said Alex. "Let's do it." As they were about to leave Rouyakan went tense.

"Guys, I feel a strong murderous aura." she said, sniffing the air.

"We have to check it out." said Cassie, heading to the door. Soon the boys were being dragged behind Cassie and Alex. They came to Lee's room and opened the door quietly just in time to see Gaara with sand swirling around Lee. It looked like he was in pain or something. Shikamaru, thinking quickly, used his Kagemane no Justu. Naruto, being the impulsive boy he was, rushed headlong at Gaara and punched him, yelling, "Bastard!"

"Smart going, idiot. You just **_had_** to go and punch a **_psycho_** in the face." said Rouyakan. She then looked a Gaara and said, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey! Naruto," said Shikamaru as he rubbed his cheek. "You hit me too when I'm using this jutsu."

"Ah, sorry Shikamaru."

The girls noticed how sand was dropping to the floor from Gaara's cracked face. He looked at them with that crazy look, like he was about to murder them.

"Eep!" said Cassie as she hid behind Alex. Alex sighed and asked, "What are you trying to do?" Soon a staring contest began; it was basically Gaara versus everyone in the room, minus sleeping Lee.

Naruto was getting mad again and asked fiercely, "What are you trying to do to Fuzzy-eyebrows?" Gaara continued to glare.

"I was about to kill him."

"That's strangely blunt." said Rouyakan. "Need therapy much?"

Shikamaru, Naruto, and Cassie gasped in horror. Rouyakan and Alex looked unaffected, being accustomed to dealing with abnormal people.

'How can he act so cool?' thought Shikamaru. "Why did you do this, didn't you win the match? What's your grudge against him?"

"I don't have any. I am here because I want to kill him." said Gaara.

"Who do you think you are, you bastard!" screamed Naruto.

"Naruto, simmer down. He hasn't done anything… yet." said Rouyakan, flexing her claws. Alex gripped her scythe.

"You don't seem to have any manners. Being so arrogant in front of ladies." Alex smirked.

Cassie went up to Rouyakan and whispered, "This guy is weird. I feel a chill in the air."

"Calm down. He can't hurt you." The wolf youkai still didn't relax though.

"If you dare hinder me, I'll kill you." said Gaara unemotionally. Rouyakan and Alex burst out laughing.

"If you've forgotten, dear boy, we're immortal." smirked Alex.

"I didn't mean you. I meant the one's behind you." spat Gaara.

"What did you say? You just try!" yelled Naruto. Rouyakan slapped her forehead.

"Naruto you moron, he's **_way_** stronger than you." said Rouyakan. Shikamaru decided to bluff.

"After seeing you fight, we know you're very powerful, but the two of us aren't bad either. We didn't use our best skills during the primary selection. Besides, it's you against the two of us--"

"Five of us." interrupted Rouyakan.

"Right. But with the five of us here, you're at a disadvantage. If you listen to us peacefully, we may let you go." finished Shikamaru.

"I'm not in the mood to repeat myself. I'll say it one more time: if you dare to hinder me, I **_will_** kill you." The red-haired boy stared at them with his emotionless, pale green eyes.

"If you dare touch them with your sand, I'll take your soul! Or should I say, soul**_s_**?" The blonde girl twirled her scythe expertly until it came to rest with the blade pointed at Gaara's chest. Gaara's glare intensified at Alex's comment.

"Yeah, go Alex! You tell him!" cheered Naruto. "How do you like the daughter of Death threatening you?"

"Shut up Naruto. You know he's as powerful as a monster, and just as ruthless." Shikamaru hissed, but since he still had his Kagemane no Jutsu in place, he couldn't physically stop him.

"But I wouldn't lose to him." said Naruto cockily.

"Naruto, there's a big difference between you and him." said Rouyakan. "He's possessed." Everyone gasped.

"How do you know?" Shikamaru asked Rouyakan.

"Easy; I'm a youkai, and I know when a person is possessed or just a holder." said Rouyakan. "A holder is in no immediate danger, because the demon is sealed. But possessed people have no seal. There's no way to curb the demon's influence on their mind."

"A monster. We're the same then." said Gaara, smirking. "You're right. I don't have very good manners; when I was born I killed my mother in order to make me the strongest shinobi. My father used ninjutsu to put a sand demon in me, so the wolf youkai is half right. But I've always been a living monster. It's the living spirit of an old Sand-nin village monk--"

"Okay, you just said that you had a **_demon_** possessing you. Where the fuck did a **_monk_** come in? Aren't they **_good_** people?" interrupted Alex. Gaara sent a glare at her that said 'Just shut up, will you?' So Alex shut up and Gaara continued.

"-- That was sealed in a pot called Mamutsuru." 

"Why did you name a pot?" asked a clueless Alex.

Rouyakan noticed a shaking Shikamaru and sighed. Rouyakan explained. "So, in other words, he's been fused with the soul of another. It's a skill done prior to a persons birth."

"And someone to did that to you? That's crazy." said Alex. Naruto just stared at Gaara.

Alex suddenly began to tear up. "How can parents do that to their unborn child? Didn't they love you at all?" sniffed Alex as her tears threaten to spill from her eyes.

"Love?" Gaara said the word like it was a foreign language, not giving a damn about what Alex said. "Don't use your sympathy on me girl. Family… I'll tell you the meaning of the word. We're just bodies born by hatred and killing intentions. I ate my mother's life as if she was food. I am the masterpiece of the village where I was born because I'm the son of the Kazekage. Father taught me many jutsus; he overprotects and dotes on me as well as lets me do whatever I want. I think of that as 'love'. Until **_that_** thing happened…"

"'That thing'…?" echoed Shikamaru. Gaara didn't say anything and looked at the ground.

"What's 'that thing'?" asked Naruto.

Again Gaara didn't say anything

"What happened?" asked Cassie, bewildered.

Gaara looked up with and insane smile on his face. He said, an insane smile slowly spreading across his features, "These last six years after I turned six, I have almost been killed by my father, many, many times." He sounded almost happy about this.

Shikamaru, Gaara, and Cassie were shocked. Rouyakan looked a little unnerved and Alex was on the verge of tears.

"Didn't you say your father dotes on you?" asked Shikamaru. "What on earth is going on!"

"Because I became too powerful, which frightens him. My mental condition is very unstable." said Gaara. "That what the villages discovered. To my father, the Kazekage, I'm the ace, the trump card, of the village, but he seemed to judge me as a danger after I turned six, so I am treated as a dangerous tool, and am being taken care of carefully. To them, I'm a thing they want to destroy. Why do I exist? Why do I live? When I think of that I can't find any answer. Living has to have a reason, or I'm the same as the dead."

Shikamaru turned to Rouyakan again. "What's he talking about?"

"I have no idea. I'm not really paying attention. All I know is that the demon in him is making him go crazy."

'I can sympathize with him…' thought Naruto. 'The guy's like me…'

Gaara began to talk again.

"So I have come to a conclusion: I exist for killing all people other than me. I live in fear of being killed, so I feel at ease thinking that I prove my existence by killing those killers. I fight for myself alone and I love no one other than myself." Suddenly a hand came in contact with his face. Alex slapped him (and, by accident, Shikamaru).

Alex was talking and crying at the same time. "Can't you hear yourself? You think of your own mother as scum, and how you're proud that you killed her! You think that your father loves you? Well, that's just fake love if he's willing to kill his own son! And your philosophy on existence is horrible; you may be insane, but this is just wrong! How do you what love is if you only love yourself!" Alex then broke down crying. Rouyakan came to her side and helped her up. Shikamaru and Naruto looked disturbed.

'What's wrong with him? He's way too dangerous!' thought Shikamaru, shivering.

'I'm also alone. I sometimes feel pain because I don't know the reason of my existence, but because Iruka-sensei acknowledged me, I can feel I really live in this world. But this guy… is always alone. He proves his existence by killing people.' thought Naruto. Suddenly he looked petrified.

"Shit. Cassie, I have to get Alex to stop crying. Take care of Naruto." Rouyakan tried to make Alex stop crying. Naruto took a step back as if about to run.

"Naruto, what's the matter with you?" asked Shikamaru. Suddenly they heard sand slithering across the tiled floor. Both of them turned and saw Gaara's sand snaking its way towards them with alarming speed. Naruto and Shikamaru couldn't move.

"Shit! Alex, stay here!" Rouyakan ran in front of the two boys and Cassie, who got scared when the sand had started to fly at them.

"Naruto, pull yourself together!" yelled Rouyakan. When Naruto wouldn't move it, she growled.

"Damn bastard!" growled Rouyakan as she saw sand heading straight for Naruto. She heard Gaara mumble something, but couldn't hear exactly what he said.

"**_That's it_**!"

They all turned to the door and saw Gai with a fierce frown on his face.

"The official selection starts tomorrow. No need to feel anxious, or do you want to lie here today?"

Suddenly Gaara clutched his head and the sand retreated back to him. He seemed to gain control again and his glare was back. He walked coolly to the door.

"I'll kill you all, just you wait." he said, without turning around.

Alex stood up suddenly, her scythe held in a defense position, eyes puffy from crying. "If you try, I'll kill you first."

Gaara just stood there for a moment longer, then left. Alex fell to the floor, and immediately Naruto ran over. "Alex! Alex, are you okay!"

"Yes, I'm fine." said Alex with a small smile. Gai had departed shortly after Gaara.

"Yeah, she's fine, she just hates to see people like that." Rouyakan walked over and helped the blonde girl up.

"He has cried so many tears in his life, until one day he just gave up, and started listing to those insane voices in his head." Alex leaned on her scythe and stared at the empty doorway.

"Come on Naruto, lets go home." said Rouyakan quietly. They all shuffled quietly out the door and headed back to help Naruto train for his upcoming match.

_End Chapter_

**CR**: Whew! Sorry this chapter took so long to update, I just had never found the time to edit much. ;;; Sorry! I'm not going to waste a lot of room here, because… we now have a (unofficial) site! omg! Check it out!

http/ put majority of the fic-related stuff up there, like writing/editing progress, and any extra stuff as Luna and I see fit. Until next time, look forward to chapter 10!


	11. What The?

**WHAT THE…?!**

After a week the girls found themselves in a hotel room traveling with Naruto and Jiraiya looking for someone. Alex really needed this cause after the Hokage's death and Cassie's kidnap she was about to have a crisis.

Alex and Rouyakan looked around the room and saw Naruto trying to train with a few of his Kage Bunshin's. Seeing as they seemed to be the odd one's out with nothing to do, they had taken it upon themselves to raid the fridge and were now lying aimlessly on the extra bed.

"Man, how long is Jiraiya going to hang out with that whore?" asked Alex, who was hanging upside-down at the edge of the bed.

"Knowing that idiot, it'll be hours." said Rouyakan, sipping some sort of soda and noticing all the kage bunshin's going to sleep.

"Ugh! I'm boooored! There's no cable TV or internet or movie theaters here!" whined Alex, and as soon as she said that, they felt a draft coming from the door. "Naruto, close the door!" yelled both girls. "Fine, fine! Geez, hold your horses…" said Naruto as he walked toward the door. He opened it and just stood there. About two seconds later Rouyakan got mad and kicked the door shut on someone's balls and hand. "Naruto, if no one is there then just close the damn door!" yelled Rouyakan. "Damn drafts…"She sighed under her breath, resuming her position on the bed.

After about a minute the door knocked again and Alex, being the closest, answered it. "Hello?"

"…Uh…" Alex stared at the blue-skinned man in the black and red coat, who looked a little confused.

"Sorry, we're not interested." said Alex as she closed the door in his face. There was a knock on the door once more, and Rouyakan went over and flung the door open. "What do you want?!" She asked with an annoyed tone to her voice.

"We're here to collect something," A person with black hair and a coat like the blue-skinned guy said. Rouyakan thought for a minute, then turned back to the room. "Alex! Did you go gambling?!"

"No!"

"Then you have the wrong room." said Rouyakan and slammed the door.

Right away someone started knocking again. "Naruto, you answer the damn door!" Rouyakan yelled out, pissed off that someone kept bothering them. Naruto opened the door and Alex and Rouyakan overheard, "To think that this little boy has the nine-tailed fox demon in him…" The girls saw the two people from before and went to find their weapons, which Alex had pushed under the bed and forgotten.

"Naruto-kun, will you come with us?" said the dark-haired one as Naruto walked out into the hall.

"Damn it Alex! Where the hell are our weapons?!" growled Rouyakan, looking in the closet.

"Found them!" sang out Alex, pulling the sword and scythe out from under the bed and dusting them off.

Outside, the two strangers were talking to themselves. "Itachi-san, it would be annoying if he moved around. Perhaps we should cut off a leg or two." The blue-skinned one, whose name was Kisame, grinned as he grabbed his sword. Naruto had a face that screamed '**_omgholyshit_**!'As Kisame stepped forward, suddenly Rouyakan and Alex came flying in (literally) and kicked him in the head. "Boot to the head!" Alex yelled as the guy hit the wall.

"You bitch!" He yelled, holding his head.

"You know Rouyakan, we get that a lot…" said Alex with a smug smirk. "Can I have Shark-boy?" Rouyakan also smirked and said. "No I want him…you can have his girlfriend." Alex pouted. "Fine." She turned to Itachi and said, "You're going down girly!"

"I'm not a girl." The man huffed.

"Are you in denial or something?" asked Alex. Rouyakan turned her attention to Itachi and looked at him.

"Don't lie! You are a girl! I mean, look at that hair. No guy has hair that silky! I bet you use Herbal Essence."

"Herbal… sessions?" questioned Itachi as the girls began to pet his hair. Well, that was what Rouyakan was doing. Alex was making sure he was the right gender. Alex felt his chest; she felt no boobs. She got confused and felt him up. Itachi's eyes went wide like someone had just stabbed him through the chest. "What the **hell** are you doing girl?!" snapped Itachi, smacking her hands away.

"**Ahhh! My virgin hands**!!" cried Alex as she ran around in circles, her hands outstretched. Rouyakan smacked her upside the head. "Get a hold of yourself and fight him!" She said as Itachi regained his composer.

"It's been a long time…" everyone turned around and saw Sasuke standing at the end of the hallway.

"Sasuke?! What the hell are you doing here?" asked Alex pointing a finger at him. Sasuke seemed to ignore her.

"Uchiha Itachi…" Sasuke glared at Itachi.

Soon a deathly silence went around the room. When Naruto whispered. "_Uchiha_…_ Itachi_…?" Alex did something stupid and sang, "Dun dun dun!" Everyone turned to Alex like she was the biggest idiot in the world as she laughed sheepishly. Kisame then turned to look at Sasuke.

"The Sharingan… and he's looks like you… Who is he?" A little silence went around the room.

Rouyakan said, "They're probably long-lost cousins, Fish-boy."

"He's my little brother." Itachi said this like you might say that you saw grass.

Shock when throughout the hallway. When Kisame said. "I heard the entire Uchiha clan was killed… by you."

"Woohoo! You hear that Sasuke? **I** didn't kill your clan! It's Girly-man's fault!" yelled Alex. Sasuke ignored her.

"Uchiha Itachi! I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke declared. Alex looked over at Itachi and didn't see his soul outside his body, which was a sign that death was near for that person. She quietly said, "No, you're not."

"Like you said… I hated you… Detested you… And just to kill you, I've…!" Sasuke powered up his Chidori, "I've survived… And…!"

"Sasuke!" cried out Naruto.

"I'm going to kill you!" finished Sasuke, and lunging forward he put his hand to the wall leaving a gaping trail in the side of it. The girls shut their eyes and soon they heard a big explosion.

"Great job, Sasuke! Why don't you go and blow up the rest of the hotel too while you're at it!" coughed Rouyakan, covering her mouth and nose with her sleeve. Alex bit her lip, squinting her eyes and frowning. The smoke cleared and Itachi stood there, holding Sasuke's hand back like his attack was nothing.

"Alex! Go help him!" Rouyakan yelled to Alex as she saw Itachi about to break Sasuke's wrist.

"Right." Alex ran to Sasuke as Naruto made a hand seal.

"I have to do something!" Naruto muttered, making the seals for Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. But Naruto had used up all his own charka with his training earlier, so instead of his own blue-colored chakra, Kyuubi's reddish-orange power began to fill the room.

"Naruto, stop!" yelled Rouyakan, moving towards him.

"Why you…!" Sasuke gasped, glaring up at his brother.

"You're a bother…" Itachi gave an effortless twist and broke Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke screamed in pain, falling to the ground as Itachi released his grip. Alex rushed over to him. "See Sasuke? When you rush into to things stuff like this happens!" Alex looked at his wrist as Rouyakan kept her eye on Naruto.

"Kuso!" Naruto cursed as he bit his thumb and started his summoning jutsu.

"Too slow!" said Kisame as he swung his sword down. Naruto's Kyuubi chakra began filtering into his weapon. "Shit!" Rouyakan jumped in front of Naruto, her own sword at the ready.

"Out of the way, youkai, or I'll take your power as well… My Samehada can shave and devour any chakra!" Kisame moved too, readying his Samehada for another attack. "It would be annoying if you or he used a petty jutsu. I should take your chakra and then perhaps cut off his legs and arms, take both of you back with us and seal **you** in someone. You could be the tenth Jinchuuriki." Kisame grinned evilly. Rouyakan flexed her claws. "Who says we use chakra?" Kisame raised his sword up and brought it down with lightning speed. Rouyakan braced herself for the impending clash, but there was a poof and smoke poured into the hallway. Through the smoke they saw a large frog had caught Kisame's sword and was holding it still.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Said Alex as she started to brace Sasuke's broken wrist.

"You two don't know me very well." Jiraiya's voice drifted out of the smoke. "Jiraiya the man… is better at winning the girl than being seduced by one! I wouldn't let a woman seduce me with her beauty. When you become great like me, women go crazy over your own beauty!"

"**No, they don't**!" Yelled Rouyakan and Alex in unison. "You're a pervert who keeps trying to touch us!"

"Yeah you're always trying to cop a feel off them, Ero-sennin!" Naruto added.

"**Stop calling me 'Ero-sennin'**!" Jiraiya yelled back.

"He is the great Jiraiya…? This man was praised as one of the legendary Sennin. After all, you must be him, even if you are an extreme lover of women. I knew I couldn't hold you off that easily." Kisame slung his sword over his shoulder.

"What…? What are you talking about?" asked Rouyakan, still crouching for an attack. "You mean… You **MADE UP** that woman from before?"

"**What**?!" Naruto looked shocked.

"So you **are** after Naruto, after all." Jiraiya's face had become serious.

"It is an urgent order to by our organization, Akatsuki, to take Naruto-kun with us." Itachi met Jiraiya's glare with a detached gaze. Naruto just stood in a stupor.

"Oh HELL no, bitch!" yelled Alex, twirling her scythe expertly in her hands. "Naruto is going to stay right here with us. I need him for his food back at his house." Itachi looked dumbfounded at that last statement. After a minute he closed his eyes, chuckling to himself. "We'll see about that." He said.

"Very well then, I'll have to get rid of you two here and now." Jiraiya started to move, but out of nowhere Sasuke interrupted.

"Don't interfere! The one who is going to kill him… is me!"

"Uh, Sasuke sweetie, shouldn't you lay low? I mean, your wrist **is** broken." Alex pointed out.

"I have no interest in you right now." Itachi turned from Sasuke, ignoring him.

"**Shut up**!!" Sasuke screamed as he ran towards Itachi, pushing Alex out of the way. Itachi lashed out at Sasuke, kicking him across the room with surprising power. Sasuke went flying backwards, hitting the opposite wall with a thud. "Sasuke!" yelled Naruto, running towards him, but Rouyakan grabbed his arm.

"Don't… This is Sasuke's fight." She said, watching the two siblings carefully. "There's no need to worry anyway. Alex will interfere." Sasuke looked up at this.

"Her? She better not interfere! I've lived for this day!" Sasuke stood up, leaning against the wall.

"Sasuke, let's put it this way. If this was a video game, you would be level twenty and he…" Alex pointed to Itachi. "Would be level 100. In other words, he's gonna kick your ass into next week!"

"What the hell does that mean?! This is my battle anyway! Butt out!"

"Very well." Itachi smirked. Rouyakan stepped forward to help Sasuke, but Kisame blocked her. "You heard him. This is a battle between the two of them. Let's not interfere, shall we?" said Kisame with mock politeness.

"Fine then." Rouyakan matched his fake attitude. "Alex. Help Sasuke."

"'Kay!" Alex ran over to Sasuke. Itachi regarded her for a brief second, then backhanded her with enough force to break her neck, sending her back a good few feet. Unfortunately for Itachi, he didn't know she was immortal. Glancing back to his brother, he said, "Come."

"Bring it on, then!" Sasuke aimed a powerful punch at him. Itachi just stared at him and kicked him again, then elbowed him in the back of his neck, sending Sasuke off balance. With another expert move, he had pinned Sasuke up against the wall, his hand pressed against his neck. "You are… weak. Why are you weak?" Itachi bent close to Sasuke's ear and whispered, "Because you lack… hatred." Alex's laughter rang throughout the hallway.

"**Oh my god**!" Alex was holding her sides, busting out laughing. "Sasuke, you suck **BIG TIME**! You totally got your ass **OWNED**!" Itachi was utterly confused as to why that girl wasn't dead. Sasuke, on the other hand, got mad. "You! Shut your mouth! You know nothing of this!" Sasuke yelled, as well as he could seeing as Itachi was practically choking him.

"Oh pff, you didn't even land a single punch on him, and after all that big talk too. What's not funny about that?"

"Well what did you do?!" Sasuke yelled.

"I, by pure mistake, felt him up. But that's a different story--" Itachi deciding to end this conversation early by focusing back on Sasuke. "Tsukiyomi."

"Alex, you are so retarded." muttered Rouyakan in embarrassment.

"Oh, come on Rouyakan, you have to admit Sasuke getting pwned is funny!" laughed Alex.

"First off, never say pwned again, or I'll thrash you. Second… Yeah, Sasuke's pretty stupid." Rouyakan laughed.

"And emo too." Alex added. Everyone sweatdropped. Jiraiya did some hand seals and the whole hallway became the inside of a frog. "Alex I can't decide if this is cool or disgusting." said Rouyakan.

"Disgusting! Hey Jiraiya, what the hell do you call this?" Yelled Alex.

"Ninpo Gamaguchi Shibari." stated Jiraiya.

"Uh Rouyakan, after this can we get the fuck outta here?" Alex moved away from the sides of the 'stomach'.

"Yeah, this just getting too weird." Rouyakan sighed.

The two criminals disappeared. Jiraiya released the jutsu.

"I think were going to go. If we stay with you who knows how much trouble we'll get in to." said Alex.

"Yeah. See ya." Rouyakan closed her eyes and in a burst of black flame she had transformed into a giant black wolf. Alex hopped on and off they went after Itachi and Kisame.

"We do not need Naruto in his present condition." The girls heard as they got closer to the duo.

"All right." said Kisame. "…Something on your mind?"

"It's nothing, just that when I backhanded that girl, she should've been dead…" Sensing a presence behind him, he turned and saw Rouyakan (who he didn't recognize in her wolf form), but then he saw Alex, who was yelling "Woohoo!!" at the top of her lungs.

Itachi did a few swift hand seals and created a chakra net that ensnared the two girls and bought them smashing down. Alex was the first to hit the ground, so she recovered soon before Rouyakan. "Oi Rouyakan, you okay?" Alex asked as her friend turned back into her hybrid form.

"Yeah… I'm fine."

Alex twirled Tsuuka and with a few well-aimed strokes cut through the net. The two shinobi's stood a little ways from them. "Who are you?" Itachi questioned.

"Rouyakan." The wolf youkai growled.

"So, the rumors of a youkai named Rouyakan appearing here are true… Then who is the other girl?"

"Oh I'm Alexandria but call me Alex and I'm the daughter of death." said Alex in one long breath. It took about three seconds to realize what she said. "Oh shit, I shouldn't have said that, huh?"

"No duh." said Rouyakan.

Itachi took a step forward. "Well Kisame, looks like we **won't** come back empty handed."

"What…?" exclaimed the two girls.

"You heard me." Itachi began to walk calmly towards them. "Kisame, go, I'll handle this."

"**No you don't**!" Rouyakan growled as she changed back to her wolven form. Alex moved to stand beside her but the youkai growled low. Alex knew that she was telling her, 'This is my battle; you're not going to interfere.' She backed off but still held her scythe at the ready, intent on the coming clash.

The two faced off for a few seconds, sizing each other up. Then with a roar, Rouyakan lunged towards Itachi with frightening speed. Itachi jumped back, but he wasn't fast enough; Rouyakan's claws caught his cloak and ripped four gashes in the fabric.

"Not bad." Itachi said. Rouyakan showed her teeth in an almost sadistic smile. "But can you keep it up?" In the blink of an eye, he had disappeared and appeared again near her shoulder. Rouyakan twisted away, but not before she felt the kunai pierce her shoulder. She yelped and lashed out, leaving a nice set of gashes along his arm and shoulder. Itachi retreated into the trees, and Rouyakan followed, using a fire summon. Black flames licked at the spot Itachi had just been. Rouyakan growled low; as good a fighter as she was, the ex-shinobi was just as good, plus he had the advantage of knowing his surroundings; she had never been here before. Sniffing, she caught his scent and followed him, cornering him. With a snarl, she jumped for him, claws outstretched, fangs bared, eyes narrowed. She got close enough that Itachi saw her slitted pupils before he reacted, plunging another kunai into her chest. Rouyakan's eyes widened, before she went limp and met the ground.

"Tch. Almost, youkai." He murmured, as Alex appeared from the trees. She looked at Rouyakan's still form before readying her own weapon. Alex grumbled, she now had to fight the so-dubbed 'girly-man'. "You do know that you could always come quietly…" said Itachi.

"Not on your life." Alex took Tsuuka and in a fluid motion sliced through the air, calling "_Death Slash_!" as a black blade cut through the air at Itachi. Itachi just dodged it with a neat backflip. He smirked until he noticed that Alex was missing. Hearing a whoosh of air behind him from the trees, he whirled around and saw Alex on her scythe flying straight for him. She angled Tsuuka expertly so it was straight up and down, then balanced herself on the palm of her hand and slammed her legs into his shoulder. She followed through by pinning him to the ground with her legs.

"What now?" Alex grinned.

Itachi just smirked and flipped her off of him… but as luck would go, it turned out that he found himself in between her legs because Alex had started to move at the same time he did.

"P-p-pervert!" stuttered Alex, going red.

"Please." Itachi let her go. "Stop this. You're embarrassing yourself." Alex took the opportunity to kick him. Muttering something in tongues, a beautiful decorated urn appeared in her hand. Alex opened it, took out a handful of ashes and threw them up in the air, yelling, "Ashes of death!" Soon the area around the two was surrounded in an ashy fog. Little did she realize that Itachi had used a clone and was actually underground.

"Don't breathe it in or you'll die a painful death." said Alex as she heard coughing. "I won!" She turned towards Rouyakan. "C'mon, Rouyakan, wake up--" As she said that Itachi's hands shot up from the ground and grabbed her ankles. Alex screamed and fell to the ground. Itachi pinned her down and whispered. "Looks like you lose." He smacked a pressure point on her neck and she blacked out. Itachi smirked and picked up both the girl and the wolf, slung them over his shoulders and headed off to where Kisame was.

A few hours later Alex awoke with an insanely large headache and looking into total darkness. 'Ooh, my head…' thought Alex. "Where's aspirin when you need it?' As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she noted that they were in some kind of barred off cave. Hearing footsteps, she looked up and thought she saw Sasuke, but she was wrong as she heard a familiar voice say with mock eloquence, "I see you have awoken."

"Ugh. Do you have an aspirin?" asked Alex stupidly. Itachi stared, wondering what 'aspirin' was. "You suuuck." Alex whined, holding a hand to her head. Itachi just looked at Alex blankly, making her pissed off.

"You better tell me where I am, where my weapon is, and where Rouyakan is, right now!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Itachi just turned and walked away.

Alex really wanted to kill him, but she was more worried about Rouyakan, so she began feeling for her in the dark. She searched until her hand met Rouyakan's ears. She couldn't tell how bad her injuries from before were, and she began to get scared from being the only (conscious) one there. 'Please, Rouyakan. This is no time to be asleep!' thought Alex hysterically. Alex swallowed her fear and lay down next to Rouyakan, pulling her tail over herself like a blanket.

END CHAPTER

**ChibiRouyakan**: Whoo! How'd ya like that?! shakes fist at screen I'm back in action! Sorry about the almost year-long delay, tons of stuff came up, not including problems with Alexandria's horses having issues and my getting a new job. So sorry!! ..; Anyway, I know you've all been waiting patiently for it and here it is! Chapter 12 will be up in the next two weeks, hopefully. I'm happy to be reinstated as editor. :

Something I like about the new arc we're getting into in the fic is that I get to show that the girls aren't just all talk! Especially Alex. I like how she's so inanely stupid and joking most of the time, but when it gets down to it, she's all business! I hope I can help portray that side of her better for Alexandria. Rouyakan too; this was the first time you get to see her wolf youkai form! I'm so happy:3 Check out the art I put up at my DeviantArt (http://hitokirirouyakan. to see Rouyakan and Itachi in a "screenshot" from their battle, plus more stuff. And you can see a sketch of something that will give you a clue on how the story arc's gonna go. Yay!


	12. Don'tMesswithImmoralGirlsonTheirPeriods

Ch.12

Don't Mess with Immortal Girls on Their Periods

The next morning the two girls were awoken by being kicked sort of hard.

"Get up, you brats." yelled Kisame. Little did that Kisame know that Rouyakan's fist and his stomach were going to get acquainted. Kisame fell to the ground in pain. This caused both girls to wake up.

"Uh… where are we?" groaned Rouyakan.

"Some cave. I think with the two guys from the hotel." Alex said through a yawn.

"Great." Rouyakan said sarcastically. "Then let's get out of here while that guy is on the ground and no idea were the other guy is." She finished logically.

Alex then looked down and saw some weird markings on them. She scrubbed at them for a minute, before she realized they wouldn't come off.

"Uh Rouyakan, what are these markings?" Alex held out her arm.

Rouyakan studied the proffered arm. "Aw shit!"

"What does it mean?"

"It means that we don't have our full powers right now, so let's get a move on." said Rouyakan as she lead the way out of the cave, only to come face to face with Itachi looking down at the two girls.

"And where do you think you're going?" He said coolly.

"Uh… Away from you?" Itachi looked at the girls and grabbed them by the collars of their shirts, picked up the girls weapons and began to walk while dragging them along behind him.

About an hour later…

"Let us GO!!" Alex had been yelling for about twenty minutes straight.

"Itachi, make her shut up." whined Kisame.

"Make a move to touch her and you will experience pain." Rouyakan growled.

Itachi went up to Rouyakan and slapped her. "You two had better know the situation you're in. We're in charge and you will listen to us."

Rouyakan was immensely pissed. "You…! Try that again, mortal, and I'll personally see to it that you make your way to Hell." Alex just 'eep-ed' and backed away out of fear of her friend.

"You can't do much with that seal, so you better listen to us and we won't hurt you… much." said Itachi and thus they continued on their journey to god knows where.

Soon Alex felt a weird sort of rushing river going down through her privates. "Oh shit!" yelled Alex. Everyone turned to her.

"What now?" asked Kisame.

"I'm having my period." hissed Alex.

Itachi suddenly tripped, and Kisame said stupidly, "What's a 'period'?"

"Well, it's when a woman's time of the month comes, and she gets horrible cramps and bleeds out from down there!" Alex pointed downward.

Rouyakan just rolled her eyes. "Alex, please. Don't embarrass yourself."

"What? I'm just explaining to the stupid fish man—"

"SHARK!"

"--over there."

Itachi shook his head. "Do not forget you are our prisoners." He paused a minute, then added "We will be making a stop so you may cleanse yourself."

Rouyakan mimicked him, crossing her arms and opting a high-and-mighty look. "'You may cleanse yourself'!" she said in a fake baritone. "Who do you think you are, our mother? …Hey, don't you glare at me, mister!"

"I really want a tampon right about now…" Alex sighed. Suddenly she reached up and grabbed Itachi's arm, yanking down sharply, causing him to give a small yelp of surprise.

"What is your problem, girl?" he turned to glare at her, but was surprised to see her already looking at him. If looks could kill, Itachi would've been dead and buried right then.

"GET. ME. A. TAMPON. NOW. OR. ELSE!" Alex growled, radiating with a murderous aura. Rouyakan 'eep-ed!' and hid behind Itachi's sleeve. Kisame whimpered and held up a sign that said, 'Don't abuse the wildlife.'

"'Tampon'? What are these 'tampons' of which you speak?"

Rouyakan whispered, " They're these things used to… um…. stop the bleeding down there. I advise you get her one before she kills you. Periods make one _very_ unstable."

As Alex nails began to sink into Itachi's arm, he seemed to have a quick change of mind. "You, the wolf-girl, go into the nearest town and buy one of these 'tampons'. Kisame, go with her and make sure she doesn't run away." He waved his hand like he was shooing them away.

"B-but Itachi-sama, she'll abuse me!" Kisame whined. "She's violent!"

Itachi gave him a 'does it look like I care?' look, and pointed again for him to leave.

"Hold it!" shouted Rouyakan "I've got a different solution." She reached into her haori sleeve and rummaged around a bit. The two men watched curiously as she gave a triumphant "Aha!" and pulled out a small box that read 'Playtex Gentle Glide'.

"Voila! Tampons!" Rouyakan handed the box to Alex who in turn lost her 'I'll kill you' look and smiled brightly. Itachi and Kisame surrounded Rouyakan.

"These sleeves must be some sort of portal to another dimension! How do you summon such things?"

"Hey, hands off the magic sleeves! I don't remember all the things I put in there."

"Well, I'm just gonna go put these in now…" Alex started to walk away.

"Itachi! Follow her!"

"You dare tell me what to do?" Itachi growled.

"Hey, no way 'Jaws Reject' there is gonna see _my _ass! Better you than him. I'm leaving." and she left, rather annoyed.

Kisame snickered, but Rouyakan smacked him upside the head. Sighing, Itachi followed Alex into the woods.

"No peeking!"

Itachi sighed again. "Why me?"

A few minutes later Alex came out. "Ah… I feel so refreshed." sighed Alex. Itachi rolled his eyes, took Alex's hand and dragged Alex back only to find Kisame getting the shit beaten out of him. Not bothering or caring to ask just why this was happening, he continued on his way.

"Let's go." said Itachi.

Alex was now going into 'La-La Land', which she usually does on her period, thinking of milkshakes. "Can I get a milkshake?" asked Alex randomly.

"No." said Itachi.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"NO! Now stop asking." snapped Itachi.

Now Alex was mad. Now if you know Alex and you deny her cravings while she's on her period you will find yourself soulless. Rouyakan went up to Itachi and whispered, "Do as she says and you won't lose your soul."

But it was too late. Alex had yanked her scythe from Kisame and proceeded to put the blade to Itachi's heart and said something he couldn't understand. Itachi felt a sucking feeling and he passed out. He woke up and looked around and saw that the sky was purple, the clouds were black, and the grass was a midnight blue.

"Where am I?" groaned Itachi. He saw Alex looking down at him.

"Well, I didn't think that it would work." smiled Alex.

Itachi then saw Kisame hitting his face. "Kisame, stop hitting me!"

"Itachi-sama?" said Kisame as he looked at Itachi's soul in the scythe. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I'll tell you." said Alex.

"Please do." Itachi said sarcastically.

"Well since you denied me my milkshake I sucked out your soul." smiled Alex really happily, like it was a perfectly reasonable exchange.

"Let me out!" yelled Itachi.

"Let me think about it for a minute… Uh, no."

"You better let me out of here…"

"You're in no position to threaten the daughter of Death." smirked Alex.

After a moment of silence, Itachi sighed. "What will get me out of here?"

"Getting me a milkshake." smiled Alex.

"Fine. Kisame, take them to the next village and get her a milkshake."

"YAY!" screamed Alex.

"Holy shit, don't scream like that."

"Let's go." yelled Alex happily.

Kisame just stared and said, "Uh… Itachi, do you think this really is a good idea?"

"I want to get out of here so just get her milkshakes." sneered Itachi.

So they began to make there way to the next village. Kisame was forced to carry Itachi bridal style seeing as he had no soul. Rouyakan was snickering about how feminine Itachi looked.

"My god has anyone ever tell you that you look so girly when Shark-Man carries you." smirked Rouyakan.

"Yeah you two look like a married couple." snickered Alex.

"Maybe we should start calling him 'Itachi-chan'…?"

Itachi stayed stonily silent.

"When I get out of here…" Itachi started to threaten.

"Oh please… At least act your gender." scoffed Alex.

Itachi spent the rest of the trip to the village glaring at the blonde.

Alex got starry-eyed as soon as she spotted the village. "Let's go, let's go!" cried Alex like a kid as she went running looking for an ice cream shop. Rouyakan and Kisame (still carrying Itachi) followed her.

"I want a large vanilla milkshake, please." said Alex sweetly, running into a small parlor

"Sure." said the shopkeeper. "And since you're such a sweet girl, I'll give you your milkshake for free."

"Really? Thanks!" Rouyakan and Kisame entered as Alex received her milkshake.

"Okay you've got your stupid milkshake, now let's go." ordered Kisame as he began to leave.

"Now girl, put my soul back."

"Not 'til after my milkshake." said Alex as she sipped on her milkshake. Itachi grumbled something incoherent and turned to snap at Kisame to vent some anger. "Kisame, put me down. NOW."

Kisame, startled, dropped Itachi's body, efficiently making his head hit a rock.

"Kisame, what the hell are you doing?!" Itachi apparently could show a lot of emotion when he wanted to.

"Whoops, sorry!" Kisame picked Itachi's body again and turned to the scythe. Karma just wasn't with Itachi today, because the shop wall just happened to be a little too close, and Itachi got his head smacked against it. Itachi cursed, Kisame hurriedly apologized, swung around, and swung Itachi's legs straight into someone leaving the shop, knocking him unconscious.

Chaos descended; Itachi was yelling, Kisame was apologizing, the guys' friends yelled, the shopkeeper tried to keep peace and Alex and Rouyakan were laughing too hard to do anything. All in all, however, the milkshake remained unharmed.

About thirty minutes later the four were on the road again. Alex was still sipping her milkshake sometimes giving a sip to Rouyakan. Itachi was still being carried by Kisame, much to his chagrin.

"Are you almost done?" growled Itachi.

"Nope, I'm not even halfway through." grinned Alex, thoroughly enjoying her newfound power over him.

"Hurry up. I want my body back." growled Itachi again.

"You do know patience is a virtue."

"I don't feel like rotting in this mixed up world."

"It's not mixed up. That's my subconscious, and your not going to die. I would have been jumping for joy." said Alex as she took another sip of her milkshake.

"Please. Like you could 'sense' someone dying, it's impossible. It just happens." said Itachi.

"No it's not, you sense it when someone's soul seems to be fading away from the body to make a painful death not painful at all." Alex sipped her milkshake again.

"That's stupid." said Kisame.

"It's not! It's been working for my father for years."

"Your father just takes people's lives and hurts people." said Kisame. "It's amazing how your mother fell in love with your father. She must've been pretty brain-dead."

Alex went deathly silent. No one dared to make fun of her mother to her face. "You know nothing! My father loved my mother! And she loved me too! Do you know what it's like to be an outcast because of something you couldn't control?!"

"Kisame, leave her be." Itachi's stern voice came from Alex's scythe. Alex was a little surprised that he even said something remotely nice to defend her, so she took Tsuuka and put it over Itachi's heart. Itachi, feeling that he was once again in his own body, walked up to Alex and grabbed her Tsuuka. "You are not to touch your scythe again 'til you get permission."

"Okay." sighed Alex in a depressed manner as she walked beside Rouyakan.

A few minutes later it was getting dark so they decided to make camp.

"I'm hungry." whined Alex out of the blue.

Rouyakan went rummaging through her magic sleeves, and she pulled out a chocolate cake. Itachi and Kisame were looking quite confused how this cake was unharmed. Rouyakan then took a cake cutter out and cut everyone a piece.

"Dinner is served." said Rouyakan with fake bravado. They ate in silence until Rouyakan and Alex began to talk and giggle like they were at a sleepover. Soon Kisame was asleep, now the girls just had to wait for Itachi to go to sleep.

"Don't you sleep?" asked Alex. It had been hours and he didn't even look fatigued.

"I stay up late. One of us has to keep a lookout."

"Damn." sighed Alex.

"Come on Alex, let's just go to sleep." sighed Rouyakan, but Alex was already asleep.

"Well it seems you two give in quite easily." smirked Itachi.

"Please after awhile we'll be gone." yawned Rouyakan as she went to sleep next to Alex.

In the middle of the night, Rouyakan woke up to find Kisame wasn't anywhere around. Figuring he was keeping guard, she went to the bathroom. Alex woke up and found out Rouyakan was gone. She figured that she rolled away, and went to find her. After about a minute of trying to find Rouyakan her hand brushed against something. Too tired to think, she assumed it was Rouyakan so she wrapped her arms around her. Alex noticed that Rouyakan was really warm so she snuggled closer. Rouyakan had returned from the bathroom and noticed that Alex was gone, so she went to look for her. Being a wolf meant she had better night vision than Alex, so she spotted Alex snuggled up… next to Itachi.

'That idiot. Can't she tell that's not me?' thought Rouyakan. After a moment's deliberation, she decided she didn't want to sleep alone and if Alex was going to be that comfortable then be damned if she wasn't going to too.

There was very few times in his entire life that Itachi was genuinely surprised. Waking up to find Alex and Rouyakan sleeping soundly next to him was one of those times. He proceeded to shove them off him.

"What the hell!" yelled Rouyakan, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Alex just looked confused. As they were getting ready to leave, Rouyakan went to the bushes to go to the bathroom. There was a loud growl followed by a, "Damn it, not now!"

Itachi looked at Alex and asked, "What's with her?"

"I guess she's on her period too now. Wow, you two will have two very emotional girls on your hands." grinned Alex. Suddenly her face contorted in pain as a bad cramp hit her.

"Rouyakan, I need another tampon!" yelled Alex as she ran to the bush clutching her abdomen.

Itachi sighed mentally, for he knew it was going to be a long day.

A couple hours later the four were walking down the road. Rouyakan's mood right now was pissed off. Alex's mood was hyper. Why? Because Rouyakan fed her sugar for breakfast, so now she was hanging off anyone who was within arms reach. Right now that was Rouyakan.

"Rouyakan you're bony." complained Alex as she tried to get comfortable on her back.

"Then get off if you don't like it." growled Rouyakan, ready to beat Alex to a bloody pulp.

"Fine." pouted Alex as she jumped off. Alex then saw Itachi and began to jump on his back. Itachi had a split second before…

"HELLO!" yelled Alex into his ear.

"Get off!"

"No, you're comfy… This coat is soft."

"Wolf-girl, get her off me."

"Do it your own damn self." As you can tell she wasn't in a good mood. Kisame decided to stay far away from them. Alex remained on Itachi back, though most of the time Itachi was trying to pry her off.

It wasn't until later that Rouyakan asked about something that no one could get her. It started out rather simple.

"I'm hungry." Rouyakan said.

"Then let's stop for lunch."

"I don't want whatever you're having… I want something else."

"And that would be…?" asked Itachi, sensing another problem like the milkshake façade.

"I want Burger King."

"Burger King?" asked a confused Itachi.

"It's a place that sells wonderful food, and makes most of the human population fat."

"You know I could go for some nachos… Mm, that would hit the spot." commented Alex.

"What're nachos?" Alex nearly fainted.

"Y-you don't know what nachos are? They're only the most delicious food ever created in the whole wide world." said Alex melodramatically, placing a hand to her forehead and staggering back.

"It's a sad day in 'Alex World' when someone doesn't know what nachos are." muttered Rouyakan.

They went to get a hotel room for the night in a nearby village because it was getting dark out.

"Ah! Nothing like a soft bed." cried out Alex in delight, flopping on the nearest bed.

"Who says you two get a bed?" muttered Kisame.

"Well we're not sleeping on the floor." snapped Rouyakan.

"Yes you are… because I refuse to sleep in the same bed as Kisame." said Itachi.

"Bastards." muttered Alex.

Later that night Itachi and Kisame were going to go out to get away from their annoying 'hostages'.

"Can we come?" asked Alex.

"No."

"Why?" asked Rouyakan. "We wanna go out for food… We're starving."

"No! We don't want you tagging along." said Kisame.

With that Itachi just left with Kisame following. They sealed the door behind them to make sure the two girls stayed put.

"Okay, that's it. We HAVE to get them back." said Alex.

"I concur… But how?" agreed Rouyakan, sitting Indian-style on one of the beds. The two girls began to ponder.

"I have an idea!" said Alex suddenly.

"What?"

"Well… I saw this in a movie once…" started Alex.

"If it's from American Pie 2 where Jim glues his hands to his balls… No." said Rouyakan.

"Fine." pouted Alex.

"How about we dye Itachi's hair hot pink? I have some hair dye in my sleeve."

"Okay." said Alex.

"Now what to do with Jaws-Reject…" pondered Rouyakan.

"I still say--"

"No."

"But--!"

"NO!"

"Please? It would be SO funny." Alex was practically begging now.

"No! Not in a million years."

"PLEASE?" whined Alex.

"FINE! If it shuts you up we'll do it!" yelled Rouyakan, giving in at last.

Just at that moment Itachi and Kisame came charging into the room. Itachi grabbed Rouyakan and said, "Could you be any louder?"

"I say we punish them for it." said Kisame grinning with bloodlust.

Rouyakan then growled, turned to Kisame and said, "If you wanna be a fat bastard… fine, be a fat bastard." Rouyakan turned to Itachi, "And if you want be an anorexic jackass with a thyroid problem… fine, be a twig."

Both guys looked at Alex with a questioning look.

"She's on her period. What do you expect?" said Alex with a shrug.

"Bed." ordered Itachi.

"Which bed are we getting?" asked Alex.

"The floor as I have told you before. I refuse to sleep with Kisame."

"Are you afraid of a homo-erotic experience?" asked Alex slyly.

"No! …Kisame snores" said Itachi. "Now bed."

It was in the early morning hours when Operation Get-Annoyingly-Cocky-Ninja-Guys-Back-for-Kidnapping-Them went underway.

"Okay, put them asleep." ordered Rouyakan. Alex said a little spell that anyone could do to make sure the two guys stayed asleep.

Rouyakan then picked up Itachi and headed to the bathroom and proceeded to put the dye in his hair after bleaching it. After about forty minutes (they had to wait twenty minutes for the dye to set in), they then blow-dried his hair, laughing quietly. He looked hilarious. They then put him back in his bed.

"Okay, now Kisame." said Rouyakan. "Pull his pants down."

"No." said Alex.

"Alex, you're the one that wanted to do this prank, so pull down his pants and pour the glue and stick his hand there… it's not that hard."

"But I don't want to see his penis." whined Alex.

"Alex, you're not going to see… Hell, I would be scared for life if I saw it. Just look away when you do it."

Alex did that and the deed was done. Just to be more evil than they were already being, they took pictures.

The next morning most of the hotel was woken up by screams.

ooooooo-End Chapter-ooooooo

ROUYAKAN: I'm too lazy to think of something creative to say here.

I hope you don't get too upset with how Itachi and Kisame are becoming more and more OOC. Sorry! I don't want to change them, but in order for the storyline to work…

And you might also be wondering "I thought you said Alex and Rouyakan's powers got sealed by Itachi? How can Alex do magic and all that?" Well, as time goes on the spell's been weakening, so while they don't have their full powers back, simple spells and abilities they were born with (like Alex being able to take souls because she's the daughter of Death and Rouyakan being able to turn into her wolf form) are coming back right about now.

Please read, enjoy and review. :


	13. Random Blond Chick Returns

Chapter 13

Random Blonde Chick Returns

RBC was currently in her room bored out of her mind. She had just recently beaten up a nerd to do her homework, but now there was nothing to do. So when in doubt she goes to her computer to bother the two girls in the Naruto world realm. Her computer screen made a vortex and RBC was sucked in.

The four mismatched crew of immortal girls and shinobi guys were now on the road heading to wherever Itachi and Kisame were taking them. The nice cool breeze and bright sunshine through the green scenery was peaceful enough, but that morning had been quite funny, well for the girls not the boys. Last night (as we well know) the girls had taken a bit of revenge. They had dyed Itachi's hair bright pink and glued Kisame's hand to his private area. It had taken a lot of patience and a few creative ninjutsu to help Kisame out of his "predicament" and Itachi's hair was still a bright bubblegum pink, although a bit faded now. So all and all Itachi and Kisame were, understandably, pissed at the girls.

"You know we're going to punish you." muttered Itachi darkly.

"Yeah last time you said that you didn't do anything." Alex snorted.

"I hate this… I hate them… I hate both…" Kisame glowered.

"We think it was funny." Rouyakan grinned.

"Hysterical." Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Man, but your faces this morning were great! A true Kodak moment." Alex giggled.

"I hate you… I hate that wolf-girl… I hate this…" Kisame continued his little rant.

"We love you too, Shark-Boy."

"Ooh, we also made Itachi scream like a girl this morning." That memory sent both the girls into a fit of helpless laughter.

Itachi, who was currently carrying the girls' weapons today, took Alex's scythe and pointed at her. "Shut up."

"Make me." said Alex as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"As you wish." Itachi as he strode towards her, happy that he was about to beat the girl who thought up that stupid prank, when out of nowhere a blonde girl popped up, took one look at Itachi, and bust out laughing.

"Wow, I do believe that this is the first time she has never bitch-slapped anyone." said Rouyakan with a dumbfounded look.

"Wow that IS a first." Alex agreed with Rouyakan.

RBC laughing had subsided to a chuckle and she was about to leave when Alex asked, "Hey, aren't you going to slap anyone?"

RBC turned and said, "Oh I already slapped someone that has no significance to this plot whatsoever."

"Oh. Okay." And with that RBC disappeared.

Itachi grabbed the girls by the collars of their shirts and venomously asked, "Who the hell was that?"

"Uh yeah… That's 'Random Blond Chick' or RBC for short. She randomly appears and bitch-slaps people." explained Rouyakan.

"And thanks to us you two weren't bitch-slapped." Alex added.

"I want some ice cream…" said Rouyakan randomly.

"Is that all you think about?" asked Itachi, annoyed that Rouyakan asked for junk food for the fifth time since they kidnapped the girls.

"No, but with you two… We just love to annoy you." Alex grinned.

"…"

"Come on, you brats." ordered Kisame.

Alex got a little miffed and snapped, "We're not brats! We're probably older than you."

"Yeah right. A pipsqueak like you can't be older than twelve." sneered Kisame.

"I'll have you know I'm 16!" Alex shot back.

"Really now. You act more like a kid." Kisame feigned a high-pitched girl voice. "'Ooh, I want ice cream.' Haha."

"Well you're just high and mighty aren't you, 'Jaws Reject'!" yelled Alex. "and I'm not that small. I'm 5'2."

"Well, Itachi-san is taller and older than you."

Alex was pissed that she was made to look like a fool so she took her anger out on Kisame by kicking him in the face. Rouyakan bent down to where Kisame was now on the ground. "And pray tell how old you are, Shark-Boy?"

"Twenty one."

"Eighteen." Came Itachi's voice.

"Ha! I have you all beat. I'm six hundred and forty-nine." Rouyakan stuck her tongue out at them.

"That's impossible." Itachi said.

"Not if you're a youkai like me. I was born during the time of feudal Japan. Muromachi period, to be exact."

"What's feudal Japan?"

"Wha-- You don't know what feudal Japan is?! You speak Japanese for Grandpa's sake! How can you not know your own country's history?" yelled Alex in astonishment.

"YOU know two languages." muttered Rouyakan at Alex's stupidity.

"Oh yeah I do. Haha."

"How can she know another language? There's only one language in the entire world." asked Kisame as he suddenly recovered form the kick to his face.

"Maybe in YOUR world it is. In ours there are hundreds of different languages." Rouyakan said.

"(Yep. English is my native tongue.)" said Alex in perfect English.

"What the hell did she just say?" asked Kisame, confused.

"That was English."

"In-grish… Interesting… Do you know anymore languages?" Itachi studied her.

"Only English and Japanese." said Alex sheepishly.

"Yeah, English is her native tongue. She's from America." Rouyakan explained.

"Ah…meer…eeka" said Itachi slowly as if someone said some thing ridiculous.

"Yep, home of the brave, land of the free, all that good stuff." Alex put her fist in the air. The guys looked at her blankly.

"My country's motto." said Alex sheepishly.

"Tell us more about this country you're from?" asked Itachi, intrigued.

Alex told them how messed up politics were, kinda like how everything was here, how everything worked and about the culture in America.

"Your country is… very interesting." said Itachi after all the explanations.

"Hey I just remembered something I wanted to ask you." said Alex as she climbed onto Itachi's shoulders. "It's about how you killed your clan. What I'm wondering is why?" She bent over his head so she was staring him in the eyes.

"To test my capacity." He stated simply as he pushed Alex off.

"Bullshit." said the girls in unison. Itachi was taken aback by the statement.

"Ha, I knew it wasn't true." Rouyakan poked him in the side.

"Permission to guess aimlessly at why Private Itachi killed his clan, Admiral Rouyakan!" asked Alex, saluting Rouyakan.

"Permission granted, General Alex." said Rouyakan, saluting back. Itachi just looked at the two girls like they were aliens from another planet.

"Okay! Did you kill your clan because they found out you were filtering free cable for porn?" asked Rouyakan.

"Was it because you found out you were an incest child?" asked Alex.

Itachi was looking between the two like they were crazy.

Suddenly someone else said, "Was it because you were high and thought your clan members were all the people you killed wanting revenge?" asked RBC, leaning on Alex's shoulder.

"When the hell did you get here?!" yelled Alex in alarm.

"Oh, I've been here for some time."

"Ooo-kay." said Rouyakan, a bit weirded out.

"Um...Ooh, I have one! Did you do it because your father molested you?"

"Or that your parents discovered you were making crystal meth?"

Itachi was shocked over how off all these guesses were getting and how none of them were even remotely right, plus he had no idea what 'crystal meth' was.

Rouyakan, who had been silently for sometime now, said quietly, "Did you do it for your brother?" Itachi said nothing and turned his head away.

"I got it right, didn't I."

Itachi said nothing and just kept walking.

"Well that was insightful." said Alex. "If I had my powers I could have called upon the files of the netherworld."

"What the hell are those?" asked Kisame.

"They're files on everyone in existence. It records every sin, every good deed, and your entire life." Alex shaped the air with her hands, indicating a folder.

"So we're being spied on." Itachi commented.

"No. It's complicated to explain… Grams can't really explain it that well either." said Alex.

"And your grandmother is…"

"Satan."

Itachi just looked surprised. And highly doubtful. "You're lying."

"Am not!"

"It's true, I've met Satan about a hundred times." said Rouyakan.

"Who else is on your father's side?" asked Kisame. "Let me guess, god?"

"You two need a little bit of my family history." Said Alex. "Okay, it all began a few billion years ago. My grandpa, god met my grandma Satan. They fell in love and created the earth together along with the other realms. That was sort of an engagement present to Grams… It was so romantic… They then had two children: my aunt 'Life' and my father 'Death', but the happy times didn't last long, because my grandfather blessed the Virgin Mary or something. She gave birth to his other son. Grandma found out and basically turned evil and cursed Grandpa's son, Grandpa found out about this and banished her to where forsaken souls go, also known as Hell."

"So I bet your mother was an angel or something." Scoffed Kisame.

"No, my mother was human." said Alex almost sadly. There was a pause.

"Death made love to a human? So basically you're a hanyou?"

"No, You idiot!" yelled Alex. "I'm a deity. I'm not a god, but I'm not a human. That makes me a deity"

About a couple hours of (almost) silence later, they made camp in a little clearing in the forest. Later at night when all the stars were out but the girls still weren't tired.

"Hey Rouyakan, do you have any cards?" asked Alex.

Rouyakan rummaged through her sleeves and pulled out a deck of cards. Alex whispered something in Rouyakan's ear. Rouyakan smiled and then said, "Okay boys, we're going to teach you 'strip poker'."

"What's that?" asked Kisame.

"It's a card game in our world. It's like poker where the highest hand wins, but the winner gets to tell everyone what one item of clothing to take off too. Winner is dealer."

"I'm dealer for first round!" Alex called and the game began. The results?

Alex: Full house

Rouyakan: Royal straight

Itachi: Flush

Kisame: 2 pair

"I win." stated Rouyakan. "Okay, take off one shoe everyone." Everyone removed one shoe and Rouyakan took the deck.

"Hey, you forgot about me." said RBC as she jumped down from a tree.

"Okay, whatever." stated Rouyakan as she dealt RBC in.

Alex: 4 pair

Rouyakan: Flush

Itachi: Flush

RBC: Royal straight flush

Kisame: 3 pair

"All right! Forehead protectors for the boys, girls, the other shoe." RBC grinned.

The game went throughout the night, ending with Alex and Rouyakan in their shorts and bras. Itachi had only his pants on and his hair was down (he lost his hair tie), Kisame was down to his boxers and RBC had lost only her shoes.

"I win again!" yelled Rouyakan.

Kisame grumbled as he went to take off his boxers.

"Whoa there, Shark-Boy! No one wants to see that." Alex covered her eyes hastily.

"What if it was me?" asked Itachi.

"We wouldn't want to see that either." Rouyakan said.

"I just wanted you two to lose your bras." said Kisame sadly.

"You wish, boob-boy." Alex scoffed.

The game ended there because everyone was, for once, in agreement that they didn't want to see a naked Kisame. Everyone put their clothes back on and got ready to sleep, except for RBC who had disappeared again, presumably back home. If everyone hadn't been so tired, they might've realized that Alex and Rouyakan could've gotten home again with her, but that detail had escaped them.

Alex was out like a light within minutes, and Kisame wasn't far behind her. Itachi had gone off somewhere, leaving Rouyakan to toss and turn, trying to get some sleep. Sighing and running her hands through her long raven hair up to her wolf ears. Sighing again, she sat up and looked around. Alex was still out, so she decided to go for a walk. Knowing she'd just get caught if she tried running away without her powers fully restored and not wanting to leave Alex behind anyway, she made her way through the trees. That was the one thing she liked about this world; there were tons of trees and greenery yet she could still walk around. Pushing through an unexpectedly dense part of foliage, Rouyakan found herself in a large field. It was a gorgeous view, the ground was almost obscured by small wildflowers and there was an ample view of the stars. She sighed contently and flopped down, sending up a small shower of petals and put her hands behind her head.

'If only Alex was here. She'd like this place.' thought Rouyakan.

"I know you're there." Itachi's voice came from somewhere in the clearing. Rouyakan smirked.

"I didn't think I would be discovered." Rouyakan began follow Itachi's scent, vaguely thinking that it smelled like cinnamon. She found Itachi in the center of the clearing looking up at the stars. His hair was going back to his original jet-black color, thanks to a few ninjutsu, and now there were only faint traces of pink streaks left. Compared to the fully hot pink color from before, it was an improvement.

'This is new. Didn't know he was one for stargazing.' thought Rouyakan. She lay down next to him and after a minute or two of silence began to trace the constellations with her claw. Itachi glanced over at her, turning and leaning propped up on his elbow. "What are you doing?"

"Tracing the constellations." Rouyakan said simply.

"That's stupid." Rouyakan punched him in the arm. "You really think that hurt." said Itachi cockily. '…Pain.' he grimaced inwardly.

"Liar." Rouyakan began to trace the constellation Pegasus.

"What are you doing now?"

"Tracing Pegasus." She rolled her eyes. If only he knew he sounded like a kid with all those questions…

"What's that?"

"The winged horse in Greek mythology."

Itachi blinked.

"You know, Greece…? Rome…?" No response. "The saying 'Rome wasn't built in a day'?" All she got was a blank stare. But Rouyakan was on a roll, so she continued. As she was babbling Itachi interrupted her.

"What is 'Rome'?"

"Oh, it's this place in our world. I've traveled the world, and let me tell you, Rome WAS built in a day. Those guys are small, but damn, those bastards are fast." All she got was a 'WTF' look.

"I'll just say it's a pretty amazing city… for being built in the old days that is."

"City?" questioned Itachi.

"It's a village… A really big village." Rouyakan held her arms out, indicating she meant BIG.

"Your world seems… interesting." said Itachi.

"Oh, it's pretty amazing. We have the pyramids, the sphinx, and the Leaning Tower of Pisa. All of these were built hundreds of years ago so it was all man-made."

"Pyramids…Sphinx… Leaning Tower of Pisa?" Itachi repeated each name slowly.

"Yeah. You guys don't have those here… Well the pyramids are these tombs for the dead kings of Egypt. They were like the Hokage, except they didn't have a surname like that. And the cool thing is these kings are preserved. And the sphinx is this big statue shaped like a lion with the head of a man. And the Leaning Tower of Pisa is a tower in this country called Italy, and it… uh, leans." finished Rouyakan.

Itachi just looked again at Rouyakan and asked, "Is that all?"

"Well, we have more history in our world… Personally I think you'd like the Lizzy Boardan Case." said Rouyakan.

"Lizzy Boardan?" Itachi questioned again. Although he was trying to feint uninterest, he was in fact quite interested in her world.

"Well she was accused of murdering her parents with a hatchet. She gave her parents each forty whacks. She was never caught though."

"That's disgusting."

"You have no room to talk. You killed your family." Rouyakan pointed out.

"That was different." said Itachi, turning away from Rouyakan.

"Sure. Right. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

There was a brief pause and then Rouyakan said, "I know it's not my place to say this, but I don't think you had to kill your entire clan to help your brother. I think he would've been just as driven in life with a different goal. And…" she paused awkwardly, "I think you two would've been really close."

They were silent after that. Itachi was still turned away and not talking so Rouyakan busied herself with tracing more constellations, embarrassed that she had said all that to someone who had kidnapped her and held her hostage. She was in the middle of figuring out Ursa Minor when she felt her eyelids beginning to droop. She tried to stay awake, but soon she was fast asleep.

Itachi was now curious again about Rouyakan's world. He wanted to find out what sort of ninja's they had. "Hey… wolf-girl." Itachi turned to face Rouyakan only to find her asleep. He prodded her in the side. "Hey." Push. "Wake up." Prod. "Hey." Shake. But Rouyakan stayed dutifully asleep. Sighing, he tried again to wake her up. He didn't want to carry her back (and he didn't want to be seen carrying her back), but nothing he did made her budge. 'Youkai sure sleep heavily.' He thought with an inward sigh. 'You owe me BIG for this.' Itachi carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the small campsite. After a moment of thought, he made his way back to the field they had been in before. Laying down, he pointed at the sky.

"Pegasus, huh…?"

000000000-END CHAPTER-000000000

CHIBI ROUYAKAN: All right. Another chapter done. : I like that little "sort-of friendship" moment between Itachi and Rouyakan. Yay for friendship. (I haven't had my daily caffeine dose yet. Forgive me. :P )

And sorry that Itachi and especially Kisame are kinda OOC, but for the purposes of this fic, that's the way they need to be. :/ I tried to keep them as close to their original personalities as I could.

Thanks for sticking with us another chapter further and please continue to read, enjoy and review.


	14. You Just have to hate us

Ch 14 You just have to hate us

It was the afternoon and they were walking when surprisingly Itachi asked

"What sort of ninja's do you have in your world?"

The girls looked shocked after about a minute of staring Alex finally asked

"Are you alright?" asked Alex

Itachi then felt a nice cool hand on his forehead.

"Well he has a normal temperature" said Rouyakan as she removed her hand. Itachi was a little upset that Rouyakan's hand was gone it felt nice.

"Well…how do I explain this to you in a way you understand." said Alex mostly to herself. After about a minute of thinking Alex clapped her hands together with "AH HA I got it! Alright our ninja's have these kunai or as we like to call them guns and if your hit by it you die…Then we have these surikins or just nuclear bombs that when you throw them on the ground they exploded 34 square mile radius.

"…?" a questioning looked was all Alex got from Itachi. Alex didn't seem to really notice and continued her babbling.

"And then there's school…it's the work of the devil…well not really but back to school well the worst of all is high school." said Alex with gritted teeth thinking back on her experience at high school. It was then Itachi interpreted her with a question

"what is high school?"

Both girls turned towards Itachi and exclaimed "What…Your 17 you should be a senior if you went to high school."

Itachi just gave a blank stair and then said "you still haven't answered my questioned."

"Well high school…" Alex stopped mid-sentence she couldn't think how to explain it.

"Alex I have an idea." said Rouyakan as she pulled out a turntable.

"Uh Rouyakan I don't want to sing…Why do I have to?" whined Alex

"Shut up you have the best singing voice out of all of us." said Rouyakan as the song stared

It's high school (high school), could be (could be) a mini me of the rest of society,  
There's always (always) a prom queen (prom queen), there'll always be, always be sororities,  
Sadly (sadly) some will be (some will be) eternally keeping score for popularity,  
And just cause (just cause) they all do (they all do) doesn't mean we have to act like we're in high school,  
Doesn't mean we have to act like we're in high school

Hight school is like a big competition  
Beauty contests, prom court is the mission  
There can only be one queen, one king  
Everyone voting, everyone competing  
But these are the rules, the way of high school  
If someone puts you down, that's so high school  
Someone talks behind your back, that's so high school,  
Thinking you have to get them back, that's also high school  
I know I'll be graduating early

High school is like the state of the nation  
Some people never change after graduation,  
Believing any light you shine makes their's lesser,  
They have to prove to everyone that thier's is better  
These are the rules, the ways of high school  
If someone puts you down, that's so high school,  
Believing they're too cool for you, that's so high school  
If you belive it too, that's also high school,  
I know I'll be graduating early

We've all got bad yearbook photos  
Which we've forgot to let go  
And just like acne our insecurity  
Should be something we left with the jv  
So here's to letting go of yearbook photos  
Things we kept that hold us down so,  
That was yesterday, there's always tomorrow,  
We are tomorrow, we are tomorrow,  
I know I'll be graduating early

"So your saying that people in high school are shallow idiots?" asked Itachi trying to grasped what just happened

"Basically" said Rouyakan

Kisame then uttered a phrase that changed the subject entirely

"You know what I'm wondering what is in your sleeves." asked Kisame as he reached his hand into her sleeve

"No…don't" said Rouyakan unenthusiastically as a loud snap was heard. Kisame screamed in pain and pulled his hand out , and they all saw a bear trap stuck to his slightly bleeding hand.

"Uh Rouyakan why do you have a bear trap in your sleeves?" asked Alex

"I don't know…I think when I was 590 years old and I had a great yearning for fur for some reason." said Rouyakan thinking back about 59 years ago

"What the hell else do have in there?" asked Alex as she stared at Rouyakan's sleeves with a freaked out expression on her face.

"Well let's see." said Rouyakan as she began to rummage around

"Hmm Olympic swimming pool….bottle of Dr. Pepper…stolen anime…alcohol…Oh and Jerry Springer." said Rouyaikan as she pulled them all out of her slevees and in a nice pile ( Jerry Springer is bound and gagged).

"You kidnapped Jerry Springer." Said Alex astonished

Kisame was running around in circles trying to get the bear trap off his hand. Itachi was unnerved by the whole experience.

"Uh it's so hot…hey Rouyakan do you have any coke in there?" asked Alex

Rouyakan rummaged a little and produced tow cokes.

Both girls drank the soda and Itachi eyed the drink with suspicion. Rouyakan saw Itachi eyeing her drink and handed it to him.

"Here try a sip." she said as Itachi took it and sipped a tiny sip.

"Its…okay" He said

"Whatever." laughed Rouyakan

About an hour later

Alex proclaimed she need to go to the bathroom. Itachi rolled his eyes and said

"Make it quick."

Alex smiled and went behind the bushes. When Alex was finishing up she noticed a hot springs…Oh how she wanted to go in. So she raced back to Rouyakan and whispered in her ear that she wanted to go in the hot spring.

"So go ask Itachi." said Rouyakan as she pushed Alex towards him. Alex promptly bumped into Itachi's back.

Itachi turned around and stared at Alex

"What?" he asked rather sternly glaring at Alex

Alex gulped and said rather shakily "Well…um…there's…um a hot spring and me and Rouyakan would like to go in."

Itachi looked down at her impassively.

"Please we've been good all day and haven't caused bodily harm to you." pleaded Alex trying to get Itachi to agree.

Itachi just stared down at this pitiful attempt to get him to agree…but he had to admit that they really weren't that bad today…much more tolerable and he didn't have an insanely large headache.

"Fine." was all Itachi said

"YAY." screamed both girls in delight as they ran up to Itachi and hugged him tightly.

Itachi swore he heard a rib or two crack.

Then the two girls raced off to the hot springs and jumped in after removing their clothes.

Itachi and Kisame followed them. When both of them arrived at the hot spring Itachi turned and said

"Kisame you keep watch and I'll watch the girls." as he removed his clothes. Kisame turned at grumbled about 'how unfair it was Itachi got to bathe with the hostages' Itachi just ignored that as he followed the sound of girls giggling. Itachi then came upon the girls splashing each other.

The girls the noticed Itachi.

"Hey you can't be here." accused Alex pointing a finger at him "you pervert." Rouyakan was making her way over to Itachi so she beat the crap out of him cause as we all know Rouyakan hates perverts, But Itachi stopped her by saying.

"I'm not here to look at you I'm here to make sure you don't run away."

"Alright." said Rouyakan skeptically as she returned to her previous position she then turned and faced Itachi and said menacingly "If you try and touch us I'll kill you"

After about five minutes of awkward silence Alex decided to have some fun so she did by jumping on Itachi's back.

"Why are you on me?" asked Itachi as he got use to Alex being on his back.

"Cause I can be." said Alex like it was all some big joke.

After about a minute Alex then asked "Hey are you ticklish?"

"That is the most random question ever." stated Itachi

"Ooo that means you on lets tickle him!" shouted Rouyakan as she pounced on him and both girls began to tickle him

Itachi then began to panic and he threw Alex and Rouyakan off him. Thus the case was on, but unfortunately Itachi slipped on some moss and fell straight into Rouyakan's cleavage.

"I…Uh." started Itachi but Rouyakan then yelled out

"Iron punch." and Itachi went flying towards the mountains in the distance.

"Wow they usually clear the mountains." said Alex like it was no big deal.

"Yeah they usually do clear the mountains." said Rouyakan

Kisame who saw all this ran straight for his partner leaving the girls behind and also their weapons.

"Alex get out." ordered Rouyakan

Alex did as she was told and both girls got dressed and picked up their weapon's

"Lets go." said Rouyakan as both girls began to leave. Rouyakan then stopped and said

"Hold on." as she ran back and stole Itachi's boxers .

"Oh my god are those his boxers." laughed Alex

"Indeed." said Rouyakan as she stifled a laugh.

Itachi's boxers were white wit little hearts on them.

"Are those hearts?" asked Alex

"In deed they are." answered Rouyakan

After an hour on the road both girls noticed something the marks on their stomachs were gone.

"They weren't really…you mean we could have used our powers to escape." complained Alex

"Why those dirty sons of bitches fooling us with magic marker to make us think we couldn't use our powers…I'll kill them" screamed Rouyakan in a fit of rage.

"Now now Rouyakan relax." said Alex trying to calm the fuming Rouyakan

"I think stealing his boxers is punishment enough for him."

"Your right Alex." said Rouyakan calming down a bit and taking out Itachi's boxers.

Suddenly RBC came running by in a matrix style outfit and snached the boxers out of Rouyakan's hand and said "ooo wonder how much I can sell these on ebay for?" Suddenly Neo from the matrix appeared and said

"Ha I have you now agent Smith."

"I'm not Agent Smith you idiot. Yelled RBC as she and Neo ran off.

"Uh nice seeing you again." yelled Rouyakan

"Damn you Neo!" was the faint yell the girls heard.

"Hey since we have our powers back want to just fly back?" asked Alex

"Yeah sure." said Rouyakan as both hoped on Tusska and were back in Konaha by the morning.

"AH my butt is sore." complained Alex

"Shut up Alex." snapped Rouyakan upset that she didn't sleep at all last night. On their way to Naruto's apartment they bumped into Sakura.

"Oh hey…since your back dose that mean Naruto's back as well?"

"No." answered Alex

"Oh…wow you two look beat are you guys okay?" asked Sakura concerned

"OH were just fine." Rouyakan sarcastically said "yep getting into a fight with and evil organization and then kidnapped by said Organization…then escaping from them…Oh yes Sakura were just fine." and Rouyakan stomped off.

"Please excuse Rouyakan she got no sleep last night." explained Alex "Now if you'll excuse us were going to break into Naruto's apartment and sleep see ya." and Alex followed Rouyakan

Once the girls reached the apartment the both fell a sleep on Naruto's bed.


End file.
